Is there a Doctor in the House?
by MB1000
Summary: Bella is an E. R. doctor who doesn't play by the rules. One night a gunshot victim is brought in and Bella feels protective over him. She realizes he may be one of the most feared men in New York, but that doesn't stop her from trying to help him. In doing so, she finds herself mixed up with some unsavory characters. Mobward Assward Jerkward mafia mob kidnapped Spunkella EPOV BPOV
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hello! This is my second fanfiction. My first fanfiction was "Mafia Smafia" which has been renamed "Taken for You." Hopefully my previous readers read the author note at the end of the final chapter of my last story. It gave some general info about this story and answered some possible questions. The thing I want to stress to previous readers is that the Bella and Edward of this story is totally different from my other story! Edward is a dark character (and also an asshole), and Bella is more independent and kind of a spitfire. They have much more of a build up. While my last story wasn't a romance, Edward and Bella connected very soon and their relationship progressed rather quickly. This story is different. Also there is a Drama and Crime which will result in some pretty gruesome scenes. There is a M rating for a reason.**

 **Also there is a lot of medical stuff in this story. While I am trying to research and be realistic as possible, this is fiction! Also I will need to tweak stuff to make fit to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but the plot of this story is my own.**

Chapter 1

BPOV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

My pager was going off again, alerting me that I was needed elsewhere. I said my apologizes to the patient that I had been checking in on and headed out. Being an Emergency Room doctor meant my work was fast paced, but needed the utmost concentration and accuracy. I was also a surgeon for the E.R. I switched areas of where I was needed as new patients came in. Living in New York, my job was never slow even during the night shift. Which is what I was smack dab in the middle of at the moment. Night shift….. We got a lot crime related victims during this time. New York City had no shortage of that.

I ran to the area I was needed. The paramedics were just bringing him in and the nurses were just a few paces ahead of me.

"What do we got?" I yelled.

"Caucasian male, mid twenties to thirties. No I.D. Unconscious. Gun shot wound to the abdomen. He's lost of a lot blood. Oxygen and heart rate are steadily dropping."

"Last vital check?"

He called off the numbers. We had to get this guy into surgery NOW.

I barked out orders and soon the man was on the operating table.

Hours later…..

The unidentified man was out of surgery. I was confident he would make a full recovery in time. I made my rounds to check on patients and soon my shift was coming to a close. I was making rounds and the next patient was the gunshot victim who's name I didn't know. I stepped into his room and a nurse was checking his vitals. He was still not awake from the anesthesia.

"Has he been identified yet?" I asked the nurse.

"No, we checked his clothes and no wallet or anything. There was a cheap cellphone but nothing on it that could help us. All of his personal belongings are in that plastic bag." She said while pointing to the table.

"Okay. Thanks" I replied as she left.

It wasn't normal for doctors to spend too much time trying figuring out who the John Doe's were. Most followed protocol and informed the right people and went along there merry way.

I wasn't most though. Opening the bag, I found a watch, cheap cellphone, dress shoes, and a wad of cash. His clothes had been trashed. Between the blood and being cut open by the paramedics there wasn't anything to salvage. His shoes were designer and I hate to think how much they cost. The watch was a Rolex. The cash was equal to a half month's pay for me. So why the cheap cellphone? I flipped it open and saw it had several missed calls from an unsaved number. I checked his contacts and found no emergency contacts listed.

No contacts listed at all. That was strange.

I went to recent calls. The only thing was the several missed calls from an unsaved number. It could be from a family member or a friend looking for him. But wouldn't they be listed as a contact? Oh wait, there was no contacts. Most likely no one knew he was in the hospital and had been shot. I felt pity and concern, but my gut was also telling me that this man had been mixed up in some bad stuff. I stared at the phone number on the screen. I was going against hospital protocol and my ass would most likely be written up for this. I clicked "call" and waited. On the third ring someone picked up.

"Fuck man. Where have you been?" A angry, but still worried sounding man said.

"Hello, I am a doctor from New York General Hospital."

Silence on the other end of the phone so I continued. "This number has been calling this phone and…"

"Why do you have this phone?!" The now very pissed off man said.

"Because the owner is in a hospital and unconscious." I snapped.

"WHAT?!" He yelled.

"He was brought in with a gunshot wound to the abdomen and…"

"Hold on.." he started to cut me off. AGAIN.

"Listen," I was starting to get irritated. "I am trying to help you. I am going against hospital protocol by even calling you, let along telling you patient information that is confidential. I am trying to help the situation. The man had no i.d. on him. The only thing I could find that would give me answers was this cheap excuse for a cellphone. Protocol will have it so that the police will be informed. I am trying to give you a heads up since your friend still isn't conscious. I seriously doubt anyone wants to wake up to a police officer asking questions of how they were shot and why they have no identification."

"Is it bad?" The man, who was a lot calmer now, said.

"He will live. I treated him when he first came in and performed the surgery. He will recover."

"Okay." And then he hung up.

An uneasy feeling crept in my stomach. The expensive shoes, large amount of cash, cheap cellphone, and now that phone call. Something was off. I wanted to help the man, but I had a feeling I mixed myself up with something I shouldn't have.

Why did I always do this? I could never just be a normal doctor. I was written up earlier in the year and got suspended earlier this year. I suspected a rape victim's attacker was a family member. When her father came storming in and demanded the victim leave right away, I didn't take to kindly him. After threatening him bodily harm, he went to lung at me. I was all for breaking bones, but a nearby police officer intervened and stopped the man. Shame to because I really wanted to break his nose or arm. This situation was different though. I had gotten involved in something I shouldn't.

I walked over to beside the man. He had an unusual hair color. It was brown with copper in it, almost a bronze color. He had a pointed noise and angular jaw. Even in a hospital bed in his condition, I had to admit he was handsome. I wonder what color his eyes were?...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

My pager going off pulled me out my thoughts. This time it was from the front desk.

I left the man and went to see what I was needed for.

Nicole, the front desk receptionist, greeted me with a half smile.

"Hey Nicole. What do you need?" I asked.

Nicole motioned for me to get closer. "Two men came in looing for a gunshot victim."

"Are they police?"

"No." She replied.

"Did they give a name of who they were looking for?"

Nicole looked worried. "No. They just gave a description of a man they were looking for. I thought it was odd they didn't a name of who they were looking for. I can't release any information to them. But I was told you had an unidentified patient…."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it's who they are looking for. If it was a family member or friend looking for someone they give a name and ask if that person had been admitted." I replied, confused as to why she was telling me this.

"Bella, I know you don't play by the rules very well. I am not asking you to get involved, but I wanted you aware."

"Okay. Thanks." I said with a half-smile. Great now co-workers will encouraging me to keep breaking the rules since I am so good at it. And I also may be rubbing off on the staff. Great….

Nicole's voice got lower. "I have a bad feeling about these two men. Watch your back."

I nodded and then she motioned her head, indicating where the two men where.

They were in suits and looked to be about mid-twenties. Once they saw me look in their direction they walked towards me.

"Sweetheart, will you be able to give us some answers?" He said with a thick Jersey accent. He smiled, trying to be charming. He was average looking with brown hair and grey eyes. I had a bad feeling about him.

"It's Doctor and no. Sorry, I have no answers for you." I replied with the most professional tone I could manage.

"Don't be like that sugar. We're just looking for our friend." The other man said, who also had a Jersey accent. I had a bad feeling about him also.

"You're friend isn't here. I'm sorry." And then turned to walk away.

Before I took five steps I heard one say, "Come on. We got three more hospitals to check. If Masen is still alive, we got to finish the job."

My blood ran cold. I forced myself to keep walking, to act like I didn't hear their comment.

I walked back to the unidentified man's room. I leaned back against the door and stared at his unconscious body. They were talking about him. I could feel it in my bones. They also said "Masen." The name of a supposed mafia family here in New York City. A name that put fear in just about everybody. The men in the waiting room could very well be from a rival mob. And I made myself stuck in the middle of it all.

Now what to do?

I went to the table and grabbed the cellphone from before. I took a deep breath and called the number I did earlier. When he picked up, I didn't wait for him to answer.

'You need to get here and get your friend out ASAP."

"Why? What happened?" He sounded anxious, good.

"Two men came looking a gunshot victim but didn't bother asking WHO they were looking for. Never gave a name. When they left, I overheard them saying they need Masen and to finish the job."

"Fuck" I heard and then commotion. "Why are you even bothering with this?" He asked.

"The man lying in that bed is my patient. I don't know what exactly you or him are involved in, but I will not sit by and wait for my patient to be potentially killed. I will also not let other innocent patients in this hospital die in the process. The last thing I need is some idiots shooting up my hospital."

"Any suggestions of how to get him out without raising suspicion." The man on the phone asked.

"People get transferred all the time. Do you by chance have the resources to get an ambulance or medical van?"

"Yeah, I could get one." He replied.

Of course you can, you're the mafia….. well maybe.

"Could you get four to five men to dress as medical personal and act the part?" I asked, not believing what I was getting involved in.

"Yeah. I can that all arranged." He said confidently.

Yep, definitely the mob or something illegal.

"Here's the deal. We act like he is getting transferred. I will get some documents together.."

"Forged documents." He inputted.

"Do you want my help or not?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, of course. I'm trying to get all the facts."

"Well I am sticking my neck out for doing all this. So don't fuck up." I replied. I then told him where exactly to come in at the hospital. The vehicle would need to be parked at a more secluded section so other medical staff wouldn't really see what was going on. It would look like a transfer regardless, but the less the hospital staff saw the better. I doubt anyone this mystery phone man was bringing was real medical personal, so the less people saw of the transfer the better.

After ending the call, it all started to sink in. I was possibly helping the mob. Who am I shitting?! It was the mob! He didn't deny that the man was a Masen. The fucking Masen Mafia. What the hell had I gotten myself into this time?! Well it was too late now. I wanted to help this patient and now I was. And potentially helping the mafia…

I threw together some paperwork and gave the man a false name. I had in the report that a family member called and then came in and identified the man. They then requested him to be transferred to another medical center. The man on the phone actually gave me a medical center name to put in the report surprisingly. He said if checked it would be legit but the trail would end with the paper. I know I will still feel wrath from my boss though. I didn't go through proper procedures and protocol. Fuck protocol. Protocol has fucked over plenty of patients. It also has made my life hell numerous times.

I finished getting everything ready for the transfer. In a normal situation, the transfers would come in through higher up and then I would be informed. I was forging paperwork from higher up departments and forging signatures. I would just have to act dumb later and pray I didn't get fired. I could say the mafia threatened my life… Or they forged it?

I told myself I was doing this to keep people safe. To keep this man safe because he was my patient. It's a doctor's duty. Also the Jersey men could come and shoot up the place. Mystery man phone man could come with who knows how many. I was doing this protect the hospital. I looked at the unconscious man again.

Who was I kidding? I felt protective over him and didn't know the hell why!

Yeah you do… No one is here to be his voice during his unconscious state so you volunteered. You always do crap like this and then bitch about the repercussions.

God I hate my analytical side sometime.

I had an orderly help me move the patient to a gurney after I got a call saying mystery man from the phone was soon to arrive. We were almost at the door when the orderly had to open his mouth.

"I am surprised the transfer was approved with him just getting out of surgery."

"He's stable." I replied.

"Yeah, but that was fast. I've actually never heard of a transfer going through so quickly. He hasn't even been here 12 hours."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck,

"I think his family has money." I replied, hoping to get him to drop it.

"Ohh…." Was all he said. I guess money was a good enough excuse.

We reached the meeting point. A big, burly man dressed in a medical uniform asking for the made-up patient name. So this was mystery phone man… The guy was huge.

I confirmed that this was indeed that patient trying my best not make anyone near by suspicious. Two more men dressed in similar uniform approached. I told the orderly he could leave and that the others would take it from here. I informed the orderly I would personally see the patient off. I prayed the orderly kept his mouth shut and didn't do anything to fuck this up. I helped wheel the patient outside and to the medical van they acquired. None of the people this mystery guy brought were actual medical personal so I would tell him how to load and get the patient situated for travel. The medical van was parked in the spot I suggested. When we loaded up the still unconscious man, none of the hospital staff had a clear view. If anyone one else was paying attention then were just seeing the front of the van and bits and pieces of what was going on. After instructing how to load him up and then helping, because they had no clue what they were doing, I saw they had real medical equipment in the van. I started a new i.v., hooked up a heart monitor, and oxygen as a precaution. I made sure the gurney was locked and that everything was safe for travel.

"Okay, he should be fine, assuming it is a short distance to where you are headed. I know you aren't taking him to a medical facility, but wherever you are going, you really should get a doctor to monitor him."

I went to turn to leave and the big, burly, mystery phone man was blocking my way, with a gun pointed at me.

"That`s why you're coming with us," He replied.

 **Author Note: Cliff hanger! Don't kill me lol**

 **So here is the deal with updates: I will update once a week. I don't have a set day or anything. Since it is early in the story, I have a pretty good lay out in my mind of the next several chapters. Meaning chapters might get out faster. So there may another chapter up by the end of the week. Just know that every time I post a chapter, I will try to have another one up within 7 days after.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: SURPRISE! Less than 24 hours in-between chapters! No, this won't be a regular thing, but all the alerts and feedback gave me the boost to get this out early. There is a chance that the next chapter won't be a week long wait**

 **, but no promises!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, plot is my own.**

* * *

BPOV

Chapter 2

How did I end up in this mess? Oh wait, I went against the rules, against protocol. I decided to basically throw away my entire career so I could help some stranger, that I am pretty sure is in the mafia. Yeah, good job Bella.

Now I am in a medical van with three guys, one pointing a gun at me, and an unconscious patient.

Fuck.

We had been driving for a 10 minutes. After the gun was pulled, he didn't give me much time to respond. The other two men had shut the back doors and we were leaving the hospital before I could respond. Maybe I could have screamed, but then there was a good possibility I would have gotten shot. Don't know about you, but I didn't like that idea so much.

"Shouldn't you be doing your doctor duty and helping him?" said the burly, mystery phone guy with a gun. Damn, I really need to find out his name, because that is a mouthful.

"Yes, but having a gun pointed at me makes me nervous. Nervousness causes mistakes." I replied coolly.

"Afraid you'll fuck up or something?" he asked sarcastically.

"I just want to give my patient the best care." I said in an assuring tone.

That appeased him so he lowered the gun, but didn't put it out of sight.

 _Come on, Swan, you have literally been trained for situations like this. Don't tell me your rusty._

I did a quick glance to the man with the gun. He was looking at me with... was it concern? Possibly sympathy? His features then hardened, as if he was afraid to show weakness. I needed to connect with him, it was my best chance of survival. I had already connected with him in a way, sort of. We had talked on the phone; he had to know that I cared about the unconscious man even if it was just as a patient. He had to care about him also or the patient was at least important to him.

I looked over and saw the burly man with the gun looking at the wounded man. His eyes showed a hint of sadness. This was more then this guy being important to him, he cared. Maybe it was his brother? Or friend?

"What's your name?" I asked.

He looked at me trying to seem cold and hardened.

"Listen, I keep referring to you as 'big, burly, mystery phone man with gun' in my head, and I don't think you would appreciate it if I called you that to your face." I said trying to be calm and collected, and not come across as a bitch.

They guy actually cracked a smile. "Emmett." Was all he said.

"Okay, Emmett, you can call me Bella."

"Not Dr. Swan?" He asked with a smile.

How did he know my last name?

As if reading my mind, he pointed to my doctor coat which head my i.d. badge attached to it. I had thrown it on over my scrubs to look as official as possible when making the transfer. I only wore it sometimes. I mainly sported only my scrubs seeing as I could be called away to surgery at a moments notice.

"No, just Bella." I said with small smile.

He grinned. Good. I needed to be on his good side if I wanted to live.

I glanced over at the other two men. They were somewhat paying attention to the conversation. There was a driver upfront and another guy in the passenger seat. Five men. There was no way I was escaping a moving vehicle with all them. I had a feeling not only Emmett had a gun. They knew my best chance of escaping was when we reached our destination. They would be on red alert and that made it not the ideal time for me to run. I had to be patient if I didn't want to get caught.

I turned my attention back to my patient. I looked at all his vitals. He was stable, but still not awake. I grabbed his chart and then the pen attached to it so I could write down his latest vitals. One of the two, whose names I didn't know, took that as hostile behavior and went to grab me.

"Paul, calm down!" Emmett yelled while blocking Paul.

"She was getting a weapon!" The man, I now knew as Paul, shouted back.

"I was just writing down is latest vitals. It's important that I keep record so I know how he is improving." I said calmly trying to diffuse the situation.

"It's just a pen." Emmett said gruffly while staring down Paul.

"Not much I can do with it." I said with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood. In reality, I knew how and where to stab him in the neck so that he would bleed out in under an hour. Not that I will share that information with them, but still.

I was alerted to one of the patient's machines. His heart rate was rising too much. Shit.

"Okay. We need to keep this environment calm. The patient is getting stressed and.."

"Can he hear us?" Emmett interrupted.

"It's possible, but most likely his body is picking up on the stress in the room. Or he could be filtering all the commotion into his unconscious state making his body feel under attack." I stated.

Emmett seemed to buy it. The van was quiet and the patient's heart rate returned to normal.

"It's working." Emmett said quietly.

Thank God. If it was anything else, we would be in trouble.

I checked his pulse and breathing. I really needed him to wake up, although him waking up in this medical van would not be ideal. He would most likely freak out and go into shock.

"When will he wake up?" Emmett asked with concern laced in his voice.

"Soon." Hopefully. "Calling out his name might help. Come to the other side of him and take his hand and see if you can get him to respond." I suggested.

Emmett got up and him and the other two did some shuffling around so Emmett was beside the gurney, but the other two men guarding the back door.

Emmett picked up the unconscious man's hand and said, "Edward. Hey Ed. Edward.."

I watched Edward's hand, but didn't see it move.

"Nothing." Was all Emmet said, sounding defeated.

"He's been through a lot. He was shot and then had to have major surgery. His body is trying to heal itself. He will wake up when he is ready." I said reassuringly.

Emmett looked at me like he was searching for something for something in my eyes.

"Thank you." He said. "For everything. You risked a lot to help to get him out. And I'm sorry for having this…Having to take you. But you said he needed a doctor and I have to do everything to…"

I cut him off. "It's okay, Emmett. I understand. If I was in your position I would probably have done the same thing." I said genuinely.

He gave a weak smile. Obviously he cared about Edward. Mafia or not, you can't blame a guy for trying to help someone they care about. It didn't mean I was going to stick around and play doctor forever though.

The driver tapped the divider twice signaling something.

"Bella, we will be stopping in ten minutes. Please just cooperate when we lead you out and into the building. No one will hurt you. I will do everything I can to keep you safe, but I need you to work with me and be cooperative. A lot of shit, that I can't go into explaining right now, has gone down. Everyone is on red alert and has more of a 'shoot first and ask questions later' mentality. I am trusting that you will give full cooperation. "

"Okay." I said quietly.

He nodded.

I would cooperate, for my own survival. I had gained Emmett's trust. Once Edward was awake and I could turn over his care to someone else, I would then try to convince Emmett to let me go. It seemed like was in charge. If he wouldn't let me go, by then I would hopefully have devised an intricate escape plan. The less I fought right now the better. It also gave me a higher chance of survival, and hopefully a chance of being let go/escaping. The more they trusted me, the more chance of them divulging information and slipping up on stuff they shouldn't.

I then felt the van slow down which signaled we were almost at our destination. I couldn't see much of anything so I had no clue where we were. I then heard voices outside of the van.

"Remember what I said. You don't give us a hard time, then you won't have a gun pointed at you constantly." Emmett said in a low voice.

I nodded in understanding.

We then stopped and Emmett made his way to the back of the van. The doors opened and Emmett barked orders to various people. He then turned to me and nodded. I took that as time to get Edward out.

"Okay, Paul and..." Shit I still didn't know his name.

"Garrett." He offered.

"Okay then. Paul and Garrett, after I unhook him from all the monitors and i.v., I am going unlatch the gurney. I need one of you at the top and the other at the bottom to unsure it doesn't roll. Then we need to lower him out similar to how we loaded him in."

They actually worked well with me and didn't fuss that I essentially ordering them around. Once Edward was out, I checked all his vital sings to make sure his body wasn't getting stressed.

"Okay, we can start rolling him." I said to no one in particular.

I quickly glanced around. We were in a garage, a fucking huge garage to be exact. Emmett motioned for us to follow. Paul and Garret took their positions again at the head and foot of the gurney. I followed at Edward's side looking for visible signs of distress. We got to what looked like an elevator. Really? A fucking elevator? What kind of place is this? I looked around, observing my surroundings. I tried to soak up as much info as I could, in case it came down to me escaping. When the elevator doors opened, I realized we wouldn't all fit.

"Paul and Garret, you take the stairs with Johnny and Vinny. I will assist Bella in the elevator with Edward. Meet us at the room."

Down to one man, well two, but one was unconscious so he didn't count. I could use this to my advantage. How long would it take to incapacitate Emmett? Sure he was big, but it was all about how you used it. Next question, how to not hurt Edward in the process. Sure, he was in the mafia, but he didn't order me to be kidnapped. Also Emmett said the other four were meeting us at the room. Meaning they could very well be waiting us when the elevator doors opened. Shit. I couldn't take down four men at once, especially after taking down someone like Emmett. Mission aborted.

"You're thinking awfully hard over there."

"Excuse me?" I said in an innocent tone.

"Your face shows you're in very deep concentrated state. You're not planning escape, are you?" He said with a smirk.

"Of course not. Full cooperation and all." I said evenly. Shit, I am rusty with all this. Well I am still alive, I get points for that.

The elevator dinged and opened. What do you know?! The four men were waiting for us!

They lead us down a hallway and then opened up a door.

Upon walking inside of the door, I was in awe. It looked just like a hospital room! How the fuck! These people had money, and a lot of it.

"He needs to be moved to the bed." I stated.

"I'll do it." Emmett said.

"If he is not handled right, his stiches could tear and make the wound worse. It's best if I do it, and you aided." I said with caution, not wanting to upset him.

Emmett raised an eyebrow but agreed. We then got Edward moved with no damage.

"You're strong for a little thing." Emmett said with a laugh.

"To quote Star Wars, 'You under estimate my power.'" I said with a straight face.

Emmett laughed as did Garrett. I think even Paul cracked a smile. The other two, I think Johnny and Vinny, just stood there expressionless.

"I like her. She makes a good addition." Garrett said lightly.

It took everything for my face not to fall. I didn't want them to see my emotions. I had to get the fuck out here. I couldn't be an "addition" to this, to the mafia. I knew this was going to take a little bit time though, so I had to be patient.

Emmett then started barking orders, "Garrett, alert Elizabeth of our arrival. Paul, see if there has been contact from the honeymooners. Tony and Johnny, stand guard outside of the door."

Great, I had two babysitters.

Emmett then turned to me. "I will stay here for awhile. All the equipment in here is at your disposal, so please use whatever you need."

Was Emmett in charge of everything? Like the head-honcho?

I started Edward a new iv and then checked his vitals signs. I wanted to monitor his heart rate so I looked for the necessary equipment. They had everything a general doctor's office would need, as well as a good deal of emergency room equipment. Did these people regularly get themselves hurt? Or was it more of a precaution? Then why did Edward end up in my E.R.?

I shook the questions out of my head and focused on the task at hand. Everything was set up so I started to look for some additional equipment incase he flat lined. There was a knock on the door which surprised me seeing as we had two guards. Emmett got up and was talking with whoever knocked. I pulled out a defibulator as well some additional items.

Then I came across the scalpels. Emmett was still talking to whoever was at door and was distracted. His back was turned so I slipped a scalpel into my coat pocket. If things got heated, I needed a weapon. I then found sedatives, and they were the kind already in the needle. Jackpot. I slipped three in my other coat pocket. I then realized that Edward was stirring. Emmett was still distracted and didn't notice. Edward was finally waking up, well hopefully. I walked over to his bed. I had felt so protective of him at the hospital, and I still cared about his well being. I got my flashlight and bent over to check his eyes. Everything happened quickly. In an instance, I felt hands around my necks putting pressure on my windpipe. I was then was looking into the cold, green eyes of Edward Masen. He looked murderous. Not exactly the thanks I had been expecting.

I used one hand to ease the hold he had around my neck. He must have been awake for longer then I thought, but didn't realize Emmett was here. Speaking of Emmett, how did he not realize what was going on. I looked over and Emmett was gone! Shit, he slipped out of the room and I didn't notice. Edward tightened his hold around my neck. Shit, for someone who had been out for awhile he was strong. While trying to ease his hold, my other hand went to my coat pocket to get the sedatives. I grabbed one and uncapped it with my teeth. Edward saw the needle and was trying grab it. As we struggled, I heard Emmett's booming voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

Edward and I snapped our head's in Emmett's direction. Edward still had his hold on my neck, and I was two seconds away from plunging the needle in his neck to sedate him.

Not exactly how I pictured us officially meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited! Also a thanks to everyone who as reviewed! I've tried to respond to reviews, but when I click on the reviews(the number indicating that I do indeed have some) it says I have none! And I can read them from my email, but when I click on the link to respond it says the review is gone. This is with every single review! I don't know that the problem is.**

 **Another early update! This chapter is broken up between point of views multiple times. I normally don't like to do that, but I thought it was important for the chapter. It starts out as Edward's point of first and then switches to Bella's point of view, and then goes back to Edward.**

* * *

Chapter 3

EPOV

I could hear sounds all around. I heard a beeping noise as well as other rhythmic noises. I could tell I was laying down so I tried to shift. OH FUCK. Bad idea. Oh shit…. My abdomen was killing me. What the hell happened? I had a meeting with Jersey and then it was a little fuzzy after that. I tried to think back…..They ended up canceling… and then one of my security was alerted of something… Oh shit…. We got ambushed. Which resulted in me getting shot and not remembering anything after that. I wasn't dead, but fuck if I wasn't in pain. You would think Dr. White would be giving me something. I opened my eyes and the first thing, well first person, I saw was not who I was expecting. It looked like a doctor, but it was not MY doctor. Her back was to me and looked like she was preoccupied with something in the cabinet. Where the fuck was I? And who was she? And where the fuck was Dr. White? The mystery, women doctor was starting to turn around, so I closed my eyes and pretended to still be asleep. I heard footsteps so assumed so she much be approaching. I tried to keep my heart regular, but I could feel the adrenaline start to pump iIf veins. I could feel her presence get closer so I went on instinct and surprised her. She was surprised all right. Her eyes grew wide as my hands were around her throat. I wasn't expecting her to be so strong. I felt an adrenaline rush take over. Oh shit! Now she was coming at me with a needle. Fuck no. She wasn't knocking me out again.

Then Emmett's booming voice stopped our struggle and we looked at him in our now frozen stance.

"A little help?" I yelled, irritated that he was just standing there.

"Why the fuck are you trying to strangle her?" He yelled at me. "And why are you trying to stab him with a needle?" He questioned the women.

I released the doctor from my hold. She let out a cough and after composing herself, she replied angrily, "He attacked me Emmett! I was just trying to sedate him!"

Emmett which then turned to me, "What the fuck man?"

"You automatically believe her?" I questioned, now even more pissed off.

"She's been taking care of you awhile. If it wasn't for her, you probably would have another bullet in you by now!" He bellowed. Who the fuck does he think he is?

I looked at the woman doctor, who's face now had a scowl on it. She looked awfully young to be a doctor. "You sure this fierce, little kitten isn't still a medical student?" I questioned haughtily.

Her face turned red and she looked at me with hate-filled eyes. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" She yelled.

"Me? Who the fuck do you think you are, talking to me like that?" I bit back.

"Emmett, you're in charge. Can't you gag him or something?" She said with a bitter tone.

Emmett's face got serious. Did he try to take over while I was out? I looked at him again. He looked nervous. Nah, the little kitten was just confused.

"Sorry, my little kitten you are mistaken. Emmett isn't the one in charge here." I informed her with a smug look.

"Then who is?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Me." I stated coldly, staring right at here.

"Well, that is just fucking great." She spat acidly, never breaking eye contact.

"Put away the claws, kitten." I was enjoying this, getting her riled up. I might keep this new doctor around…..

"Stop calling me kitten!" She yelled.

"No, I think it suits you." I said with a smirk.

"Cut it out you two!" Emmett bellowed.

Both the doctor and I snapped our heads in his direction. I narrowed my eyes, he was starting to overstep his boundaries.

Then to make things even better my mother burst into the room.

"Emmett, I will not wait any longer to see him….Oh Edward, you are awake!" My mother exclaimed. God my head was starting to hurt with all the commotion. Why hasn't this doctor juiced me up with pain killers?

"Ma, stop being dramatic."

"I am not being dramatic. First your father and now this. Emmett calls me in the middle of the night and informs me that you have been shot. When I asked to see you, he then informs me that you are in some hospital and the only reason we even know that you're there is that some doctor…."

"Hold up. Hold up, Ma. You're rambling and I have a fucking headache." She may be my mother but damn it if she couldn't be annoying at times .

I turned to look at Emmett. He had some serious explaining to do. One, what the fuck happened? Two, why is he giving my Ma a bunch of details that she doesn't need to know about?

As if on clue, Emmett speaks up. "Aunt Liz, could you take Bella to the kitchen and make sure she eats something? The last time she ate was probably before her shift at the hospital."

"Okay, but we will need to talk later Edward." She said with a pointed finger.

"Take Tony and Johnny with you." Emmett stated.

I noticed Bella's face fell at Emmett's request.

"Emmett, really?" Ma questioned.

Emmett then yelled for the two guards and instructed them to never leave Bella and Elizabeth.

After they left, it was just Emmett and I in the room and I had questions.

"What the hell was that about? Barking orders. You trying to take over?" I said with a scoff.

"Trust me you would have sent the guards with them if you were up to speed."

"Well then, please do." I offered.

"First, care to explain why you tried to choke out your doctor?" He asked sounding pissed.

"The last thing I remembered was being shot and when I wake up, I'm not sure where I am."

'You're at your place." Emmett interrupted.

"Yeah, I know that now dickhead, but when I woke up I saw a doctor that wasn't my doctor. Where is Dr. White?"

"Dead." Emmett deadpanned. "His throat was slit.

"Well then." Jersey must have gotten to him. Fuck, I was by no means emotional, but the old fucker had been with my family for awhile. Oh well. Time to get a replacemente

A moment of silence passed and the pain in my abdomen was starting to flair up again. The adrenaline rush must be wearing off. My little altercation with Bella didn't help.

"Care to explain the new doctor?" I asked.

Emmett then dove into a recount of the past few hours. How Bella called the cellphone she found and then called later again about the two men looking for me. He told me how she basically threw all rules out of the window and essentially fucked up her job and maybe even her career. Then Emmett informed me he took her at gunpoint.

"So basically she is here against her own will, and that's why you have two guards tailing her." I stated.

"You needed a doctor and after how she helped at the hospital, I figured it wasn't the worst decision. Plus, I didn't have a lot of options."

True. With White dead, it complicated things. I could see his point.

"Why did she think you were in charge?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hell, if I know. She has seen me ordering around everyone, but that's because you weren't here. I've tried to keep the situation contained. Very few people know you were shot. Last thing we need is to seem weak. Hell I didn't even know you were shot till Bella called me. No one could get in touch with you or your security, and then I get word of that."

"The meeting with Jersey got cancelled at the last minute. Before I could even call anyone, security was getting alerted of something and then we got ambushed." I informed him.

"How did you end up at a hospital?"

"I don't know. I guess someone called in the shots or something. Jersey must have fled the scene for awhile and that's when I got picked up."

"They know you're not dead." Emmett stated mater-of-fact like. "They have people searching hospitals for you."

"All involved need to be wiped out. Last thing I need is to seem vulnerable and weak. I don't care how many of Jersey have to die." I stated coldly.

"You got it boss. Oh, we did tell Alice and Jasper to come home. Didn't tell them why, but just said it was urgent."

"Let me handle it when they get it here. My sister is going to throw a fit when she learns what happened." I stated. Alice wouldn't take the news well, that's for sure, especially after Senior dying not to long ago. Fuck, I would keep her away if meant her being safe, but we needed Jasper to help with Jersey.

"What about Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Well she just can't fucking leave. If she does, she is a liability. Not to mention, we need a doctor until I find a replacement."

"And when you find the replacement?" He hedged.

"Why does it matter?" I asked with a smirk.

"She saved your ass. You better just not kill her."

"I can do whatever the fuck I want! Or have you forgotten that I am the Don?" I bit back.

Emmett just stared back with hard eyes.

Before either of could say another word, there was a knock at the door.

* * *

BPOV

This clusterfuck just keeps getting better and better! First, Edward tries to practically strangle me. Then I learn that Emmett is not in charge. No, it is the asshole Edward. He insults me by implying I'm not a real doctor and kept calling me "kitten." I have known the man for a whole five minutes, and can't stand him. This is the man that I felt protective over? The man that I broke the rules and protocol for? Got kidnapped for? There was no way the hospital wasn't firing me now. I could very well lose my medical license. Oh that is if I survival getting out of this place.

And my fate was now in the hands of Edward, not Emmett! God how I could be so stupid. I still needed to talk to Emmett though. He was still obviously important. Maybe he could convince Edward to let me go? Or help me escape? First and foremast I needed to calm down. I lost my cool when dealing with Edward and his jackass self. I can't let that happen again. _Channel your training Swan. It hasn't been that long ago._ I took a deep breath and looked back at Elizabeth. She was sipping her coffee and not trying to engage me in conversation.

"So…" she began. Well that was short lived.

"Yes?" I said with a forced half smile.

"I know what you did for Edward at the hospital and I wanted to say thank you."

I wasn't expecting that.

"Well…." I began

"Let me finish. You risked your career and not many people would do that for a patient that they barely know." Well at least Edward's mom was nice, unlike Edward. "I'm not sure how Emmett convinced you to come here to the house…" Wait they considered this a house? It was fucking huge! Mansion was more like it. And Shit! She didn't know I was forced to come! "….but I hope you will stay. With Dr. White gone, we will need a doctor."

"I don't know….it's not up to me…" I said hesitantly. I seriously doubted Edward wanted me to stick around. The cold, hard reality was if he didn't, then he would probably kill me. I needed to be useful so that I wasn't disposable. If I could make a connection with Edward, make him see me as a an actual person, maybe I could convince Edward to let me go? How was I going to connect with something as cold as Edward? I could see his cold, heartless nature when I looked into eyes as he was trying to choke me out earlier. This was going to be difficult….

I glanced back up at Elizabeth. I needed to get in good with her too. She was Edward's mother and hopefully he listened to her or at least cared in someway. If she took a liking to me then maybe should convince Edward not to kill me if it came down to it.

"Let's head back up! I am sure you need to check on your patient; and I need to speak with the boys." Elizabeth.

"Of course." I responded with a smile.

We headed back up, and Elizabeth knocked. I heard voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. A good five minutes passed before Emmett came to the door. We finally went inside the room and I was face to face with the devil himself again.

 _Calm Swan. You can't be telling him off or be swearing like a sailor. Make some sort of connection. Hell, open up if you have to. Make him see as your own, individualized person._

"How are you feeling?" I asked while trying to force a smile.

Edward arched an eyebrow like he was trying to figure out what I was playing at. I kept my smile, but tried not to over do it.

"My head is fucking killing me, and where I was shot is bothering me." He finally replied.

"I can give you some pain meds, but first let me check on your wound."

He nodded and I got to work. His wound looked good. A little bleeding, most likely from our altercation earlier, but no additional damage. I cleaned it which earned a hissed from Edward.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

He didn't respond to me, but instead gave orders to Emmett to clean up some mess somewhere and then told his mother they would talk later. That left me and him alone in the room, with of course the guards outside the door, but just Edward and I in the room.

"There are different options for pain management. It all depends how clear you want your head. I have the strong stuff, but it will make you groggy and most likely pass out. Or I could give you something else that will help with the pain while still letting you be alert."

"Just something to get the edge off. I need to be thinking clearly. I got a lot of I shit I need to handle. Plus I want to get to know you in the mean time."

I looked up and a smirk was plastered on his face. As much as I wanted to smack it off, if he wanted to ask me questions then so be it. I needed him to see me as a real person anyway. He was just helping out the plan.

* * *

EPOV

The lovely doctor was standing before me and seemed all fine with answering my questions. She definitely was a hot, little thing. Almost made me feel bad for choking her earlier, almost.

When she and my mother were waiting outside the door after knocking, Emmett practically begged me to give Bella a chance. That supposedly she would be great doctor for us and there was no need to look for Dr. White's replacement, because Bella would fill the role perfectly. After telling him to fuck off, I did actually give it some thought. The thing was I didn't know much about Bella. Sure, Emmett told me about how she stuck her neck out at the hospital and made getting me out there possible, but how loyal would she be now? I had some questions for her, if I was even going to consider making her our doctor.

Before the first question could leave me mouth though, Emmett came back with news that we had a lead on Jersey. Bella then volunteered her description of the two men who were looking for me at the hospital. I knew which Jersey lackeys she was describing. I wanted to work in my office, but Bella insisted I rest. If not, I could reopen the wound. I obliged but only because we came to a compromise, and since she was waiting on me hand and foot. She also had a great figure with a nice ass and tits that were nice to look at. She helped make my hospital bed into a temporary office which was part of our compromise . If I got a call while she was tending to me, she would stop what she was doing and distract herself with something on the other side of the room. She was doing a good job, and I was a little surprised that she hadn't threatened me or screamed profanities at me after what happened earlier. She had to know we were the mafia by now. Maybe that's why she was playing nice. In any case, she was good at what she did and wasn't being nosy.

It was evening at this point and I knew Alice and Jasper would be landing soon. Bella had taken a three hour nap in the chair around mid-day, which she apologized for afterward. Emmett explained she had worked the night shift at the hospital, so I didn't give her shit about it. I didn't need a sleep deprived doctor giving me the wrong dosage of medication. After ending another phone call, I finally got a question out. "So how old are you?"

"Pardon?" She looked a little insulted.

"You heard me."

Now she looked pissed, but was trying her best to hide it.

"I'm just saying, you look awfully young to be a doctor. I'm just trying to figure you out." I said with a panty dropping smile.

That seemed to loosen her up a bit. If only she knew just how much I was holding back on my usual personality. I was an asshole and I knew it. And it was proving difficult not to just scream at her. I was starting to lose my patience and about ready to tell her to fucking spit it out already, but she finally spoke.

"Twenty-six."

I raised an eyebrow, but before I could comment she continued.

"I'm licensed. I got a head start on school so I finished up a lot faster."

"Care to give a few more details, kitten?" I asked with a smirk.

She glared at me for a moment before opening her mouth to answer.

Before she could though, my sister burst into the room without so much as a knock.

"Edward!" She yelled.

"Calm down, Alice! I'm not deaf!"

"You want me to calm down! I'm told, while on my honeymoon, that I need to come home and given no reason why! Then when I get here, THEN I am told that you were shot and about died! Tell me how I am supposed to be calm about this!"

Before I could try to calm my erratic sister down, Jasper walked into the room. His face blanched and he looked like he had seen a ghost. I then noticed he was looking in Bella's direction which caused me to look at her. She had an equally surprised expression and almost looked like she was about to cry. Wait! What the fuck?! Do they know each other?

"Jasper?" I hear Bella ask.

I guess that answer that question…. Next question would be…the fuck how?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: I am so thrilled with the positive feedback I have gotten! Honestly it has really fueled me to get chapters out quicker than I planned, hence 4 chapters this week. I can't promise the updates will always be as quick as they were this week. I will still hold true to my commitment of a chapter at least every 7 days, but I won't make you wait if I have a chapter completed(hence all the chapter this week).**

 **Also remember this is fiction! While I try to be somewhat realistic, I have taken some creative liberties.**

 **Majority of this chapter is in Edward`s point of view, but there is a small part at the end in Bella's point of view.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previously….._

 _Before I could try to calm my erratic sister down, Jasper walked into the room. His face blanched and he looked like he had seen a ghost. I then noticed he was looking in Bella's direction which caused me to look at her. She had an equally surprised expression and almost looked like she was about to cry. Wait! What the fuck?! Do they know each other?_

" _Jasper?" I hear Bella ask._

 _I guess that answers that question…. Next question would be…the fuck how?_

* * *

Chapter 4

EPOV

Several heartbeats passed in silence. How the fuck did Bella and Jasper know each other? After getting over the initial shock, I could see the, begin to thaw out. Bella's eyes were still watery, but no tears slipped. Jasper looked at her like he cared about her maybe. She couldn't be family. Jasper only had one remaining family member, his sister, who I already knew. Shit! Was Bella an ex-girlfriend or lover? I looked at Alice who was as equally confused as me. Jasper better fucking not break my sister's heart, especially after just getting married. I gave that fucker my blessing and if he better not make me regret it.

Bella then ran over and hugged Jasper and the fucker had the nerve to return it. Horror struck Alice's face and I was wondering why I didn't have my piece on me.

"One of you better explain things, because I don't fucking like how this looks." I said with acid dripping from every word.

Bella then pulled away from Jasper hopefully sensing all the tension. "It's not what you think." She said with sincerity, obviously understanding our speculation.

I looked at Jasper with a raised eyebrow.

"I know Bella from when I was in the military." Jasper said calmly.

Military? Had Bella been in the military? I couldn't picture that. Had she been a military doctor?

Bella let out a long breath and as if sensing my questions, said. "It's a long story."

"Well, we will make time." I said looking straight at her.

"I was telling Edward, before you all came in, that I had an early start in school and that is why I am such a young doctor."

"What does that have to do with knowing Jasper?" I said with gritted teeth.

"Can you let me explain?" Bella said with an exasperated look. She was getting tired of dealing with me and it showed.

I motioned with my hand for her to continue.

"I'm originally from Phoenix. In elementary school, I was labeled as gifted. I was put into the advanced programs, but I was still farther along than anyone else. I graduated high school by fifteen and college by 17. I was always interested in medicine so I went to medical school. They let me finish in three years instead of four. During that time, I was approached by a recruiting officer for the military. They knew exactly who I was and was interested in putting me in special training while in medical school. I was intrigued by the idea so I agreed. I moved to Virginia to train at a special facility and transferred medical schools. The military was putting together special task forces. They were of people who were gifted and meet certain criteria. Jasper was on my task force."

Fuck, this just got a whole lot more interesting.

Jasper chimed in. "Bella was valuable with her training in the medical field. She was young so no one would expect that she was doctor. They also saw that she was highly intelligent and passed all training with flying colors."

"I graduated medical school by 20. The military convinced a hospital to let me do a one year residency in the emergency room while doing training with surgeons, which is unheard of. A emergency room residency by itself usually takes three years, but the hospital agreed. I was fully licensed by 21 and could have worked at any hospital I wanted. I wanted to be apart of the task force though. I thought I would be serving my country and helping in ways others couldn't."

Alice chimed in for the first time. "But that wasn't the case, was it?."

Alice knew something I didn't. I knew Jasper confided in my sister about things he talked with no one else about. The only thing I knew about his military career was that that he had special training that could be useful to me. It was one reason he was one of my right hand men.

"So what happened with this task force?" I asked getting impatient.

Jasper answered. "During our four years of training, Bella and I bonded the most. She was the only female on the task force and some of the guys didn't take that too well. They worried her compassion would be a hindrance. They also thought she was just the doctor what would tag along and patch us up when need be, but they were very wrong. Bella went through some hard-core training so that if captured and interrogated she wouldn't be a liability."

I looked over at Bella. Her face was solemn before she spoke. "They also trained me for performing interrogations. Being a doctor, I could use my knowledge of the human body and medicine to aid in getting information out of people." There was a mischievous glint in her eyes when she spoke. Bella wasn't as innocent as I thought. "I was also trained in basic combat, weapons, and negotiation, but not to the extent of others. My knowledge in the medical field made me an asset though. Jasper was second in command. He worked well with people, better then anyone else. He was the lead negotiator and helped ease us out of binding situations and gain the trust of people. He was also one of the top team members in combat and weapons. He was lethal and intimated the others." This I did know about him. It made very valuable to my organization.

Jasper cracked a smile. "But you scared the hell out of them later." He said to Bella, before addressing us. "Before we were dispatched overseas, we had a trial run at the training facility. Bella's trial task was to interrogate. They wanted to see how far she would push a person and if her emotions would indeed be a problem. Bella surprised everyone. She was cold and calculated and got the necessary information."

"Not something I am always proud of." Bella added with a lifeless tone.

Could this woman be a killer? Was she able to turn off all emotions and end someone's life after their usefulness ran out?

I looked at her and really looked into her eyes. I caught a glimpse of the killer that was deep down, but then I saw the remorse that came after.

"So you've killed people?" Alice asked.

"I did it because I thought I was protecting my country. Our five member task force was to combat terrorists and foreign threats. Everyone I hurt, I thought they were the enemy, sought out to destroy America." Bella said with tears in her eyes. I thought she was about to cry, but then I saw something snap in her. Bella then composed herself and continued with dry eyes. "We were lied to. We weren't fighting foreign threats or traitors." She said with gritted teeth. Shit, she was actually mad.

"The truth started coming out after an incident occurred." Jasper said.

Bella laughed without humor. "Yeah, incident."

"Okay, my ass along with two others got captured while the team was split up. One was killed, one escaped, and I was a prisoner and injured. Bella saved me." Well fuck.

"The one member that escaped, Thomas, couldn't get Jasper out because of Jasper's injury. At the time of his capture, our task force leader and I were scouting the locals. When we meet back at camp, Thomas was there with the news. I immediately prepared to help extradite Jasper, but was given orders to stand down. Jonathan felt that since Jasper was the lead negotiator and couldn't talk his way out that our chance of getting him out was low. With a team member dead, they also felt we didn't have the man power, especially with Jasper injured and being the top expert in combat. I was furious. I had always followed the rules. I always followed protocol and never went against orders, but in that moment I didn't care. It was Thomas and I against Jonathan, lead member of the task force. Thomas gave me Jasper's location, but wouldn't go with me. We were supposed to be a team, but loyalty was nothing to them. So I disobeyed orders and went after Jasper." Well shit. Bella was full of surprises.

"Bella got me out. I still don't know how she managed to do it, but she did." Jasper said, his voice full of gratitude. Things were making more sense at least. Bella had saved Jasper's ass and was loyal, extremely loyal.

"When we got back, all hell broke lose. Jonathan, our force leader, didn't expect for us to make it back alive. We then found out he had already reported us dead. He falsified documents stating we died two days prior to Jasper's capture. Thomas helped restrain Jonathan and I sedated him. Jasper and I went through Jonathan's things and uncovered the truth. We weren't fighting terrorists and traitors. We were helping further an agenda that had nothing to do with protecting our country. Jonathan had sold himself out to the highest bidder." Bella said with disgust.

"When we went to confront him, we found Thomas dead and Jonathan gone. We then managed to contact the next highest in command in the States. We had been off the grid for a little over a year. The only person that had contact with home was Jonathon who was MIA. When we returned back to America, we found out that they thought our team went rogue three months in overseas." Jasper said.

"That is the timeline we suspected Jonathan sold himself out or so we thought. As the investigation went underway, they tried to put blame on Jasper and I. We then realized Jonathan wasn't the only corrupt person in the organization. Jasper and I were both separated during the investigation and couldn't make contact. It went on for months. We both were at the organization's base location, but unable to see each other or having any communication even through a third party. After the investigation was over, I was discharged from the military and unable to serve any longer. I was then informed Jasper had already been discharged three months prior and had died in a car accident returning home."

Hold up, what?

I looked at Jasper and he was equally confused.

"I was told the exact same thing. That's why I never tried to contact you. I thought you were dead." Jasper said quietly.

"When I saw you walk through that door, I couldn't believe it. I thought for three and half years that you were dead." Bella said with a shaky voice.

"I thought the same thing. I went back to Texas for awhile, but couldn't stay. I couldn't return back to a normal life. I came to New York where my sister was and I meet Alice."

"And decided to join the Mafia?" Bella asked with a humorless laugh.

"No, but that is a story for another time. What did you do after leaving? And how did you end up here in Edward's house?" Jasper said and then turned to me with suspicious eyes.

"I still had my medical license so I went to work at a hospital in Phoenix. Like you, I had trouble adjusting. I got a job offer in New York City a year ago and thought being in the E.R. in a major city would keep my mind off things."

"Still doesn't explain how you got mixed up with Edward." Jasper hedged.

"Well….." Bella said hesitantly.

"She's my new doctor." I spoke up. All heads turned to me. "Simple as that."

Bella looked both equally surprised and pissed. Jasper narrowed his eyes. He knew there was more.

"Bella….." Jasper said slowly.

She took a deep breath. "Don't freak out…" And then Bella dove into the story and Jasper remained calm up until the part of Emmett taking Bella at gunpoint.

"I'm going to kill him." Jasper said through gritted teeth.

"Jasper don't do anything rash. Emmett isn't all that bad, unlike others." Bella said while glaring at me at the end. There's my fierce, little kitten coming out to play.

Jasper was then on the phone; and I assumed he was calling Emmett. He was pissed that was for damn sure. Bella didn't continue with the story so Jasper was unaware of what happened after Bella being brought here. More specifically, he didn't know about Bella's scuffle with me after waking up.

"Jasper what are you doing? Emmett can't go back and change anything. Besides my fate isn't in his hands anymore or so that is what I have been told. Apparently Edward is in charge, which I`m sure you already know and don't need me telling you, so it's up to him what happens with me now." Bella said calmly, which was surprising.

Good to know that Bella still understood that I was in charge and held her fate in my hands. I wouldn't want her thinking Jasper was magically going to her out of this.

I was actually in favor of keeping Bella. She was a good doctor, and the fact that she had training similar to Jasper made her even more valuable.

As I Iooked at Bella I knew one thing for damn sure. I wasn't just going to let her walk away.

BPOV

I locked eyes with Edward and saw mischief gleaming in them. I hadn't want him knowing about my time in the military, for fear of him knowing how capable I was of escaping when the opportunity presented itself. Who knows how much security he will increase now. I had to leave, but seeing Jasper mixed up with the mafia complicated things. I tried to calm him down when he got mad at what Emmett did. I clearly stated that the ball was in Edward's court, which seemed to please Edward all to well. He loved control and loved others knowing it. With our eyes locked, I saw then that he looked at me as if I was some possession. In that moment, what I knew all along became real, Edward Masen wasn't just going to let me go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Long Ass Author Note: I would like to note that this is fiction! While I have had positive responses, some people have noted parts are far-fetched (like Bella rescuing Jasper). This part will explained in time. There is more to Bella rescuing Jasper.**

 **I've only had one negative response to my story and that was through a private message. Overall, I have had a positive responses which makes me so happy! And as I am sure you all have noticed, it also makes me update faster because it fuels me.**

 **Again this is fiction and I am in no way disrespecting people who have served in the military nor do I claim to personally know what it is like to serve in the military or deal with the effects of coming home.**

 **Now that that is out of the way! I have POSITIVE NEWS!**

 **louanne61 informed me that my other story, Taken for You (previously named Mafia Smafia), has been nominated in the poll to find the Top 10 fics completed in September on**

 **www . twifanfictionrecs . com You can vote once a day and the voting goes all the way through the end of the October. So if you have read my other story and want to vote for me, it would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Also I have a made a Facebook page! Search MB1000 or MB1000 fanfiction**

 **Also for this chapter, the point of views flip back and forth a couple times. I'm not a huge fan of doing that, but couldn't really find a way around it unless I split the chapter into two parts.**

 **Now without further delay….**

* * *

BPOV

Chapter 5

"I'm having clothes brought here that will last you until tomorrow. They should be here by the time you take a shower. Your closet and dressers will be fully stocked by tomorrow night though."

"Alice, there is no need to buy me an entire wardrobe. I don't plan on staying long." I interjected, hoping I sounded convincing.

"Bella, we both know you aren't here for a short stay. The best thing you can do is accept what is." Alice stated with full confidence.

"And what exactly is that, huh?" I was getting a little annoyed. I was hoping that Alice would be helpful with getting me the hell out of here. When she volunteered to get help get me settled in, I thought maybe she wanted to talk in private about how to get me out of here. Edward was fine with her showing me to my room, so that should have been a give-away that she wouldn't be useful in me leaving. I still had two guards stationed outside of the door. They were ordered to escort me anywhere I needed to go, but to never let me go anywhere by myself.

"Bella, we need a new doctor and…"

"What happened to the last one?" I interjected.

"Uhh…..well….." She wasn't making eye contact. That wasn't good.

"Spit it out Alice!"

"He's dead." She whispered.

DEAD.

Shit…..

"And you're going to seal me to the same fate?" I asked.

Her head snapped up. That got her attention. She looked straight at me and said, "Edward didn't kill the last doctor."

I arched an eyebrow.

"I'm being honest Bella. A rival mob killed Dr. White right before they ambushed Edward. In case the kill shot wasn't made, they knew Edward would go to Dr. White. "

"Dr. White didn't live here?"

"He used to, but after my father died he wasn't needed as often." Why was that? " So a few months ago, he asked to live in an apartment so he could be closer to his kids and grandkids. The security wasn't great, but that was a risk he knew. It's a shame. He has been with the family for years." Alice genuinely sounded sad. She was a lot more compassionate then her brother. Then again, I couldn't picture Jasper marrying someone that wasn't compassionate.

"Bella, I know all of this is a lot to digest. I know that you went out of your way to help Edward and then got dragged into all of this. But maybe it was fate?"

"Fate?" I asked sarcastically. She couldn't be serious.

"If you weren't brought here, then you wouldn't have been reunited with Jasper."

That was true.

"But that doesn't mean it is fate for me to stay."

"Jasper told me a little bit about what it was like overseas. He also told me what it was like coming back. How it was hard adjusting, to feel normal again. He said he never felt normal again until he found me and became apart of my family's organization."

"Are you trying to tell me that joining that mafia will solve all my problems?" I asked in disbelief.

"Don't you feel like something is missing? That your life can't be what it once was?"

"I think Jasper is addicted to the adrenaline rush the mafia life gives him." I stated with a laugh.

"And you're not looking for something similar? You have been working in a fast paced e.r. constantly in life-death situations."

"I've been atoning for my sins. I've been putting my medical license to use by helping people." I interjected.

"You will still be helping people working here." Alice said lightly.

"Helping criminals." I said begrudgingly.

"Are you calling Jasper a criminal?" Alice asked with a smirk.

"If he is in the mafia, then yes." I replied with my heart clenching.

Why the hell had Jasper gotten involved with the mafia?

"He dreams about you."

"What?" I asked, very much surprised.

"Well he used to. The first time he called your name out in his sleep, I was furious. When I confronted him, he told me that he lost someone very dear to him and that he felt guilty, because they had saved his life. I thought maybe an ex-girlfriend of his died or something." Alice's voice lowered near the end. I could tell she was worried how intimately involved Jasper and I had been.

"Jasper's relationship with me has always been platonic. I think of him as a brother."

Alice smiled, happy with my statement. Hopefully she didn't doubt her and Jasper. I would hate if I complicated things for them.

"I'm glad you both found each other again." She said. I looked at her and could tell she was sincere. She didn't seem jealous or anything which would make things a lot easier.

"Alice, I can't stay. While I am happy to see Jasper, he is a reminder of my past. A past that I have tried hard to forget. I've essentially made myself forget everything that happened overseas and being here brings all that back up. I even tried to forget all my training, blocking it out."

"Is that how Emmett was able to take you?" Alice asked.

"What?. I asked, now confused.

"You had all that training and single-handily saved Jasper, but managed to get kidnapped by Emmett."

"Well at least you're admitting now that I am being held against my will." I murmured.

"And you're deflecting my question." Alice stated

I let out a deep breath. "Alice I have tried very hard for the past three and half years to forget what happened overseas. I wanted to forget all the training. Forget anything that wasn't medically necessary. I had buried it, buried it deep. Unless it helped save people, I wanted it erased. Being taken by Emmett….. it slowly made it all resurface. I thought if I remembered….lf I could try to form a plan to escape…. but I can't keep letting myself remember."

"Why?"

"Because I become someone I don't like!" I yelled. "I become a killer. I become someone unrecognizable. A person that I have learned to separate myself from. It's someone I don't want to resurface. When I was in the military, I was able to flip the switch so to speak. Turn into the cold, calculated person they needed, but then I could turn it off and become Bella, the doctor who helps people. When the military tested me, they said it was one of my 'unique abilities' to be able to make the switch. They saw it as a valuable asset. I use it now to forget it all, but being here makes it all come back." _Being around Edward makes it even worse, but I won't tell her that._ "Alice, I can't switch it off like I used to be able to. I made myself forget all my training and when I needed it, I couldn't just switch it on and remember like before. Do you know why? Because it is connected with the killer in me. The killer I've worked for three and half years to bury. But that killer inside me, it wants out. It's trying to claw its way out."

"Bella…." Alice said hesitantly.

"No, I have to leave!" I yelled.

"He`s not going to let you." She said quietly with sadness in her eyes. I knew she meant Edward.

"So you expect me to just go along with it? Join the mafia? Become the doctor around here?" I was mad. Alice wasn't going help me at all. I needed to talk to Jasper and see if he would help.

"Bella, you could have a good life here. I know you don't believe it now, but it could be good for you. Being here has helped Jasper feel normal again. What's to say that it won't be the same for you?"

That is what I was afraid of though. Feeling normal again. I couldn't tell her I craved it. I also craved flipping the switch and becoming that other person.

"Alice….."

KNOCK KNOCK

Thank God!

Alice went to the door and spoke with whoever was there. Not even a minute later, she turned back to me with what looked like shopping bags.

"Here are your clothes that will last till tomorrow night. I will leave you alone so you can shower."

I didn't respond, but just stood there with my arms crossed.

"But Bella, please just try to consider accepting being here. I think you will adjust quite nice and find yourself enjoying it in time. Also…..what Edward wants, Edward gets.' And with that Alice left. I stood there staring at the bags for several minutes, contemplating what the hell I was going to do. Finally I decided a shower sounded nice. I grabbed some clothes, and went to start the water. Maybe once I was clean and refreshed I could think of a game plan.

* * *

EPOV

Jasper stood across the room from me and looked to be in deep thought. After Alice left with Bella, I expected him to be on my fucking case from the get go. Instead he was just standing there being quiet while I got some much needed work done.

But after so fucking long I couldn't take it anymore. "Are you gonna fucking say what you wanna say? Or is your bitch-ass self going to stand there all night?"

He looked at me and was clearly getting frustrated. "I'm thinking."

"Oh I could tell from the smoke coming out of your ears." I said sarcastically. I was trying to get him riled up. I knew what he wanted to talk it. It was obvious.

"What is it going to take for you to let Bella go?" He asked never breaking eye contact.

Finally!

"I'm not letting her go and that`s final." I said with a smirk.

"Come on, Edward. There has to be something we can work out."

"What makes you think you're in a position to even try to make a deal with me?"

"Edward…."

"Do you think because you fucking married my sister that you can get whatever you fucking want?" I chuckled then gave him the look that I knew sent chills and made people fear for their lives. I was not to be fucking messed with and he knew it.

"I am trying my best not to overstep boundaries, but I think it would be best for everyone if Bella wasn't involved." Jasper added calmly. He was clearly aware of the slippery slope he was on.

"You have some balls, but what makes you think you can talk to me like that? If you were anyone else, I would have popped one in you my now."

Jasper visibly gulped. Him and I were normally on good terms. He knew his place and didn't overstep boundaries. It was one reason I gave him my blessing to marry my sister. But now he was playing a very dangerous game and he knew it.

"Tell you what… Since I am feeling generous, I will offer Bella a deal. A deal that I was going to offer before your bitch ass tried to tell me what to do. You should be very happy I don't kill her just to teach you a lesson. But since I think she is valuable and would greatly benefit me, I will go with my original plan. You just better hope she takes the deal. Because you have fucking pissed me off trying to negotiate for her, and made me possibly question your loyalty. So I may have to kill her if she doesn't accept the deal. Wouldn't want you to have a reason to turn your back on the organization or my sister, now would we?" I said coldly.

"Edward, I would never….."

"Leave before I change my mind and put a bullet in your knee caps." And he did, quickly.

Jasper knew not to mess with me. Him trying to negotiate with me was out of character for him, but I expected it. Bella had saved his fucking life and he owed her. He felt he needed to get her out because of it, but it wasn't his place to make a deal.

Bella belonged here. I wanted her and I would have her.

Not only would she make a great doctor, but she would be great addition to the organization with her additional training. Sure, I would break her in slowly, but I had a feeling that Bella would be doing more than stitching up bullet wounds. I saw the hint of mischief in her eyes earlier. A glimpse of the creature that lay dormant beneath, wanting to escape.

I planned on helping it break free.

* * *

BPOV

After taking a shower, I went back into my room to find that dinner had been delivered. I didn't hear anyone come in while I was in the shower and mentally slapped myself. How the hell could I be this rusty? _Well you have been suppressing it for years now…._

I contemplated not eating the food, but knew I needed to keep my strength up. Not to long after finishing, I heard a knock and figured whoever brought the food was coming back for the dishes.

I was not expecting it to be Jasper when I opened the door.

"Hey…." I answered, not sure the reason for his visit. I of course wanted to talk to him, but the expression on his face worried me.

"I don't have much time, but I needed to speak with you quickly before I leave to attend to business." _Yeah, mafia business._

"What is it?" I asked

"Edward is going to offer you a deal…"

I opened my mouth to respond but Jasper continued before I could utter a word.

"and you need to take it." He finished.

Okay, not expecting that.

"What do you mean accept the deal?" I asked and didn't even attempt to hide my irritation.

"Listen Bella, you need to trust me. I am begging you. Take the deal."

"Jasper….."

"Bella, please…." He looked pained. What the hell had Edward said to him?

I looked into Jasper's eyes. Something very bad would happen if I didn't take Edward's deal. I could see that Jasper was trying to convey that. I could justify refusing if I was the only one affected, but what if something happened to Jasper if I refused? I wouldn't have that on my conscious.

I let out a deep breath. "Okay."

Jasper nodded and then left.

I sat on the bed. Was I really going to make a deal with devil?

Well, if I was then I might as well go check on his wound before I went to bed.

I opened up my bedroom door and was meet with the curious eyes of my guards.

"I need to check on my patient." They nodded and lead me toward where Edward was.

* * *

EPOV

I was pleasantly suppressed when Bella walked into my make-shift room/office.

"Miss me?" I asked with a cocky grin.

"I need to check on your wound to see how it is healing. Also I wanted to see how your pain level was." She stated in a professional tone.

"I could use another round of those pills you gave me earlier. They helped take the edge off without making me feel loopy." I answered honestly. I wasn't a pussy, but fuck I had been shot and fuck if that shit doesn't hurt afterward.

Bella went to one of the cabinets and came back with the pills. Like a good patient, I swallowed them with ease.

"Lift your shirt up." She commanded.

"Baby if you want to see me naked…."

Bella stopped and glared at me. Hey, I could only be not an ass for so long.

I smirked then lifted my shirt. Bella did her doctor thing while I gritted my teeth trying not show how tender the stitched up area was.

"Healing nice and no sign of infection. You still need to take it easy though. You very luckily that the bullet didn't hit any major organs. You initially lost a lot of blood though. If you had gotten to the e.r. any later you would have died." She said it so calmly, just as if she was talking about the weather. "A week of bed rest and then, depending on your healing progress, we can talk about restrictions concerning moving and what you can and can not do for awhile."

"Okay doc."

She looked at me curiously.

"What?" I asked with a smirk.

"I am just surprised you accepted what I told you."

"I may be an ass but I'm not an idiot. I know when is the right time to listen to a doctor. Last thing I need is to accidently rip this stiches out and cause it to take twice as long for my wound to heal."

She sat there not saying a word and looking almost stunned.

"I know, it's surprising, the big, bad mafia boss actually listens to doctors." I said with heavy sarcasm.

That got me an eye roll from Bella.

"Well I am finished up here so I should head back to my room so we both can get some sleep." She said while moving to leave.

"Hold up. We have some things to discuss first."

Bella froze for a second then spoke. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Your position here."

"I wasn't aware I had one." She said calmly.

"Well I am offering one."

"I don't….."

I cut her off. "Bella, I am sure you have figured out by now that you can't just walk away after being involved with us."

"I won't say anything…."

"Well I don't know that for certain. Also I do need a doctor for the organization, so I have an offer for you."

"Okay…." She said hesitantly.

"A year. You work for me for a year and after that we can discuss whether you want to stay or not. If you have proven yourself loyal by then and want to walk away then I will let you."

"You would let me go?" She asked, clearly surprised.

"After a year and if you have proven yourself loyal. But who knows you may just stay." I said with a smirk.

"What would the terms and conditions be while I worked for you?" She asked. Good, she wasn't putting up a fight.

"You would live her and be on-call 24/7. I would of course be top-priority, but you would care for other members of my organization at times. Certain people who work for me have routine exams whereas others would only need you for emergency purposes. I would pay you a hefty salary. Since you would live here, certain areas would be at your disposable like the kitchen for example. This room would be your office and you can redo it to meet your standards. You would have an unlimited medical budget, although I will audit. You will be able to leave the house, but have guards with you at all times and be on call while out. My lawyer will draw up the paperwork. He will also add whatever needs to be so that you are in now way implicated in any of my illegal work. This is for your protection of course. You will sign a disclosure agreement so that you can not discuss anything that happens while treating me which is for my protection. After the work contract is up, you can choose to renew or leave."

"If I have proven myself loyal." She added.

"Yes."

Bella stood there. She probably thought the deal sounded too good to be true. And it was. I had no intention of ever letting her go after a year. I would make her stay, and I would make it so that she WANTED to stay. I would first have to help let the creature she was hiding deep inside come out to play.

* * *

She looked at me for another heart beat and then stuck out her hand. "You have a deal Mr. Masen." She stated with a mischievous grin.

I shook her hand and smirked. Let the fun begin.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: Yes, the early updates continue(I don't know for how long, but we'll just roll with it.) and I know you all enjoy them! I do have a facebook page for this story. Search "MB1000 fanfiction" to find me. I will start posting pictures of hints of what will happen in chapters. If you have any suggestions of what you want on the Facebook page, inbox me or include with the review. Also thanks so much for the reviews! I haven't been responding as much and I apologize. Between writing, being a single mom, and life in general, it gets crazy and there are not enough hours in the day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just the plot of this story.

* * *

Chapter 6

BPOV

Yes, I made a deal with the devil. A devil, whose former doctor was extremely organized and had files on just about everything. The day after Edward and I shook on our deal, we got more into the logistics of what I would be doing as the organization's doctor. Edward required all the security to have physicals every three months. They were also subjected to random drug tests. Yes, that's right, drug tests. Apparently Edward was fine with obtaining and selling illegal drugs, but his security couldn't partake in using them. If you weren't security, well he didn't give a fuck as long as it didn't interfere with them working. I am also learning the difference between the security personal and well, everyone else that works for Edward. The security had no first hand involvement in the illegal dealings, but they were of course aware. You would have to be an idiot not to realize what was going on when you were around it every day. Those not involved with security could be broken up into groups as well. It was all about where you were on the food chain. Edward's right hand men, Emmett and Jasper, each had their own groups of men. Those groups then had a set of levels. If someone came to me needing medical attention, even if minor, I had to know who to inform and how to document it. I wasn't expecting the detailed medical files, that was sure. Edward told me that if problems arose it was a way to get information. They would also be able to see if an old injury was giving someone issues or if someone had a chronic condition. It shocked me a little, but Edward shrugged it off saying they couldn't go to a regular doctor so it was the best thing. He also hinted that it had been the previous doctor`s idea to keep detailed records. I was both thankful and overwhelmed. I was thankful because I had medical history on the people I would be treating. I was overwhelmed due to the amount of files. I had been going through medical records for two days at this point and still wasn't done.

I let out a sigh of relief when I finally finished the file cabinet on the third day. Edward chuckled at my reaction and I knew that couldn't be good. I looked up at him and he of course had a smirk on his face. God, I wanted to smack it off. We had seen a lot of each other the past couple days. He was on bed rest in the make-shift hospital room which was also my office. Needless to say, I wanted to throw a book at him at this point.

"I hope you don't think you're finished." He said smugly.

I crossed my arms sizedhen replied, "I went through the entire file cabinet." Which was mammoth sized.

"That was one of three."

"Three!" I practically shrieked.

"The others are in a different room. I'll have them brought in here for you." He said it like it was no big deal.

Three more file cabinets! Holy shit!

"Who else do you have documents on?" I asked.

"The girls at the clubs." He replied nonchalantly.

"You mean strippers?" Seriously? I was their doctor too?

"Don`t be judgmental." He stated in a tone I knew all too well. He was trying to get me riled up.

"What kind of records do you keep on them?" I asked indifferently.

"It varies. Alice requires more detailed documentation of her girls."

"Hold up. Alice's girls?" No way Alice ran a strip club.

"Did I stutter?" Sarcastic asshole.

"Whatever. I will just ask her myself and look at the files." Then I turned my attention to anything else but him.

"No, No, you brought up the club girls so we need to discuss my guidelines for them."

I suppressed a groan. He was trying to get under skin and hell, if I would let him.

"Go on…." I said while waving my hand for him to continue.

"I have several clubs as you will learn and different types. The nightclub workers don't have regular checkups. If there is an emergency that is connected to illegal dealings then you will assist. The strip clubs are different. The girls are in one of two groups. The first group is the girls that keep everything legal. They get drug tested regularly and nothing more. The second group of girls offer 'extras' in their line of work."

"You mean prostitute themselves?" I interjected flatly.

"Call it whatever you want but they willingly do it."

"Doesn't make it right." I add dryly.

"So a girl can take her clothes off for money and it's okay, but if she willingly has sex for money than that's wrong?"

"I doubt it's of their own accord."

"Oh it is. I don't force any of the girls into it. They want to just strip, that's fine. I do everything legal by them hence the drug tests. The girls who do give extras have certain guidelines and rules to abide by. I require them to get tested for STDs once a month, as well take a pregnancy test. It protects them and the clients. It is all business."

"Business?" I scoffed.

"Yes." He sounded like he was getting mad. I was starting to piss him off and wasn't sure if that was good or bad. "They willingly do it and get paid. I get part of the profits seeing as I provide the clients and also offer protection and security while they work. They are nothing like the girls on the streets."

At this point I wanted to change the subject. I saw his point, but fuck if I would let him think I would agree with him on it.

"So since these files are in another room, does that mean there are additional medical rooms?" I hadn't been given the official tour yet, just the bare minimum. Edward insisted he wanted to show me around once he was done with bed rest.

"Yes, there are five other rooms."

Five! "What are in those rooms?"

"One is a lab, one is purely for storage, one is for x-rays, another has a bunch of other large medical equipment that rarely gets used, and then there is another room that is practically identical to this one."

"Are you saying that there is another room you could have been staying in this entire time?" Fucking bastard!

"Do you think it would have been medically wise to move me? After all you put me on bed rest?" He stated with the biggest smirk. God I wanted to plunge a scalpel into his thigh.

"Well, I could have been reviewing all those files in there!" _And been away from you._

"But this is your office." He added sarcastically. "I thought it would be best for you to become familiar with your patients in the area you will be working in the most." He was being so smug about it all. He watched with careful eyes. He was waiting for me to yell or throw a fit. Jackass has been trying for days to get me riled up. Fuck, I would not give him what he wanted.

I plastered a fake smile on my face. Then in a sickly, sweet voice I responded, "You are so right, Edward. That was very considerate of you."

The smugness left his face. I didn't give him the reaction he was looking for and hell if I wasn't proud. His eyes turned cold and his mouth was in a hard line. Moments passed before he finally spoke. "Anytime."

Now it was my turn to smirk. He wanted to play, I would play.

The rest of the day was mainly silence between Edward and I. He stayed on the phone or on his laptop. I went through the mountains of files. After dinner, Edward acknowledged me again.

"I haven't showered since being shot and can't keep doing the bird bath shit." He announced.

"Let me check to see how you are healing. At this point, if I bandage you snug beforehand and then change it immediately after, you should be fine. It is important to make sure it dries out after though. Don't bend over in the shower or twist and turn to much. You also won't realize how sore you are until you lift your arms to wash your hair. If at any time your pain levels shoots up or if you feel tearing, get out immediately."

"Aren't you going to assist me, doctor? What if I fall?" There is the smug, cocky bastard that I have not missed.

"That would be a nurse's job and seeing as you don't have then your SOL."

"SOL?" He asked, confused

"Shit-out of -luck." I said with a smile.

"Well you're basically my doctor and nurse, so the job would revert back to you." You said with a pointed look.

"I don't remember that being in the contract Mr. Jenks, your lawyer, had me sign the other day."

Edward narrowed his eyes at me. I gave him a smile and then added. "Are you so desperate for company, Edward, that you are trying to con your doctor into seeing you naked? Has it really been that long?" His eyes narrowed further. He knew exactly what I was referring to. A scowl was now on his face. Guess he didn't like me implying his lack of a sexual life.

I gave him a smile and then returned back the file I was working on.

"All this talk about being naked and sexual references, makes me think you are trying to sexually harass me, Bella. Maybe you're one who's gone to long. I merely ask you to assist me in the shower and you automatically think about sex. Not a very professional relationship you are trying establish if you ask me." You said coldly with no humor.

What the hell was he getting at? He jokes around trying to get under my skin, but when I push back he gets pissed? The sex reference to much for him? Maybe it had been too long for him…..

"I will assist you to the bathroom to where the shower is. I will turn on the shower and get everything set up so that YOU can wash yourself. I found medical-grade bathing tools which have the very purpose of aiding individuals with movement restrictions. I will wait outside the bathroom while you shower and then assist you while you are done. Let me make one thing clear. I have no intention of seeing you naked unless absolutely medically necessary. " I tried my best to sound professional, but firm.

Edward looked at me for a minute before smirking. "Okay, kitten."

Have I mentioned that I want slap him?

I turned around to go back to my desk, but before I could sit Edward spoke again.

"Oh and Bella…." I stopped and turned around. "I can guarantee that at some point, I will be seeing YOU naked."

* * *

The days passed and I managed to not kill Edward. I felt like doing a happy dance, when his week of bed rest was up. I checked him over and felt confident that he could be more mobile. I told him the set of restrictions he had to abide by for the next few weeks. I could tell he wasn't crazy about it, but didn't argue. Before he left, to go somewhere that wasn't my office hopefully, he had to ruin my mood.

"You will be accompanying me to the club tomorrow tonight." He stated flatly.

"Edward…" I started, but the jackass cut me off.

"Bella, you just gave me a list of restrictions. Half of them I can say for certain, I will have trouble abiding by. Now, I can go to club by myself and risk me opening my wound back up or you can come and make sure I stay intact and not over-exert myself. I am sure you would find it most inconvenient if I were have to be back on bed rest again." He said it nonchalantly, but still with authority leaking through. His eyes challenged me to disagree. I was so over fighting with him constantly. I remembered that saying about picking your battles and figured this would be a good time to put it to use.

"Just let me know what time to be ready." I said with a sly smile.

"Will do." He said with a smirk.

* * *

The next day I was still going through the additional two file cabinets. I took a break during lunch and opted to eat in the kitchen. My meals had been delivered when Edward was on bedrest, but I requested they stop once Edward's were no longer being delivered either. When I returned to my office, I saw two dozen roses in a vase my desk. What hell?

"I was going to get card, but couldn't find any that said 'Sorry about kidnapping you and dragging you into the mob life' so I opted to apologize formerly in person."

I turned to see Emmett in my doorway.

"Hey."

"Hey." He responded. "And I am sorry about everything. At the time, I was just thinking about keeping Edward and the organization safe. I didn't see any other way and…"

"Emmett. It's okay. What's done is done and we can't go back and change it."

"True."

"Let's just move forward and put it in the past. I will be here for a year and it will be best if we get along during that time." I said with a smile. It was best to be on Emmett's good side especially if I needed help later. Also he wasn't that bad of a guy when you overlooked the mafia stuff.

Emmett smiled back, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. It was like he was sad about something.

"Heard you're coming to the club tonight." His demeanor brightened up when mentioning he mentioned the club.

"Do you and Edward gossip?" I asked teasingly.

"No, but he wants all of the family there. We have to keep appearances up. After wiping out all of Jersey that was involved with the attempt on Edward, it will be nice to have a semi-normal night."

"Is that where you and Jasper have been all week?" I hadn't seen Jasper since he showed up at my door and told me to take Edward's deal. I didn't know if he had been avoiding me or just busy.

"Yeah, we have been flushing out everyone involved. We also think we have a mole somewhere so we have been cleaning house." That was news to me, but it made sense. "Shit, probably shouldn't have said that." Emmett said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I need to be in the loop anyways. I'll now know to keep my eyes open for anything suspicious."

"True, and we will be getting some new recruits seeing as we had to move up a lot of guys after Edward lost so many in the shoot out. You will meet them when you put together their files and perform the physicals for the new security."

"Were do these recruits come from?" I asked, now curious.

Emmett raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, come on, I am involved with all this anyways. You might as well help me understand it a little better."

Emmett laughed. "You have to know someone within the organization to even be considered. It's usually family members, but not always. You have to have so much credit and then you assist on some jobs. If you do well, then you may get it in. You have to prove yourself and what not."

"And then you're in?"

"It's more complicated then that, but that is really all the info I am going to be sharing for now."

"Okay." I didn't know what else to say.

"I will try to keep you the loop when I can, but sometimes it's better not to know things."

Couldn't argue with that.

"How do you do it? I mean… How do you live the life you do every day?" I asked.

"I was born into it, for starters."

"Elizabeth is your aunt." It came out more like a question then a statement.

"Yeah, my mom was Elizabeth's sister." I noticed that he used that past tense. I didn't want to ask, but before I could even consider he continued. "Elizabeth and my mom grew up knowing they were going to be married off to powerful men. Elizabeth accepted it and when she was to marry Senior, Edward's dad, she went along with it. My mom wasn't so accepting. She was seeing a guy in secret, but it came out when she got pregnant with me. She never would tell who the father was. Elizabeth begged for her sister's life. Their father was a cold man who wasn't too be trifled with. Elizabeth and Senior at that point were married and already had Edward, who was two at the time. Senior managed to get their father to agree to not kill the baby, which was me, but still thought his daughter's actions was inexcusable. My grandfather killed my mother before I was even a week old." Holy shit

"That's terrible." What kind of man kills their own child?

"In his eyes it was justified. Elizabeth and Senior raised me from birth. Even though Edward and I are cousins, we grew up like brothers."

"That explains a lot." Like kidnapping me at gun point.

"Edward and I were closer when we were younger, but as we grew up it got harder. Senior got cold and hardened. Running the organization will do that to you. He was always harder on Edward since Edward would be the one to take over. It's part of the reason Edward is a dick. When…" Before he could finish his phone was ringing.

"Shit I got to go." Emmett then turned to leave.

"Thanks for the flowers." I called out.

He turned around and said, "Anytime beautiful." And winked before walking away.

The rest of the day was pretty calm; that was until Alice burst into my office all perky and excited about getting me ready for the club.

"Alice, I am going like this. I will be there as a doctor not as.."

"Bella, you need to blend in. If you go dressed like that, you will stick out and we can't have that." Before I could argue she continued. "No one can know Edward was shot. If it gets out, he will look weak. If people get wind that a doctor is following him around, then they will know something happened or that Edward is injured. It will put Edward, my family, and the organization in danger." Alice was pleading to me with her eyes. When she put it like that, it made sense. I also couldn't bear to think of something to her or Jasper, or Emmett for that matter.

"Okay." I relented

"Good. Now get in the shower. I will need you clean and fresh before I begin my work."

I rolled my eyes and made my way to my room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Just a reminder that this story is fiction….Also the overall response I am getting to this is awesome! I know some think Alice is a little over the top or that Bella is being too forgiving. In time, my lovelies, in time. Hopefully this chapter will clear some of that up. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

BPOV

Why does it seem that showers are a time that we sit back(well stand) and contemplate life? At night time, I am tired enough where I don't think to much about it. Showers though…. Well it is where my mind likes to ask me "What the hell, Bella?" Where I remind myself that I can't become too attached. Where I try to justify my caring spirt for Alice and Emmett. It is a time where my mind tries to fuck itself over. _You could just turn it all off, it would fix the problem._ No, because if I turn off my emotions then I become that other person. A person I refuse to let resurface. _Are you sure it isn't already clawing it's way back up._ Shut up!

A shake my head trying to stop the inner monologue. I need connections here. Getting along with Emmett and Alice will make my time here easier. If Edward doesn't keep his end of the deal, then I will have them back me up…..At least that is what I tell myself. I can't become too attached. I know deep down though that I already am and it needs to stop. The problem is, I don't know how to without becoming someone who is a monster.

I switch off the water and get out. After drying off and putting on a robe, I venture out to face Alice. She is a lot calmer now. Thank God.

Alice had previously offered to do my hair and makeup for the club and I had agreed. A decision I was regretting now due to my shower inner-monologue battle.

Alice chatted about the different options for my outfit. When she mentioned my apartment, I started paying better attention.

"The boxes of the things you requested should arrive tomorrow. I supervised the process and made sure it was all handled with professionalism. I also made sure your lease had been paid for the length of a year like the contract agreed to." Alice stated.

When Edward's lawyer drew up my work contract, I made sure we addressed things like "what the hell was going to happen to my apartment?" or "what about my job at the hospital?".

I insisted on keeping my apartment, seeing as I would need a place to go back to after my year was done. Edward then insisted on paying the remainder of the lease, which I objected to. We finally came to an agreement that the money to pay the full years lease would come out of my salary from Edward. Then the issue of my job came up and well, I contemplated inflicting bodily harm on him once again. Edward informed me that the hospital had already been notified. Edward had spun a story of me traveling across the country to due to a family emergency. In another weeks time, I would send in my resignation due to having to take care of the (imaginary) sick family member permanently. That then brought up the issue of my family. Mr. Jenks, Edward's lawyer, asked the question, but before I could respond, Edward said there was nothing to discuss concerning the issue. Edward obviously knew about my family, or lack thereof, and had run a background check on me. I wasn't pissed that he ran a check though, he would be an idiot not to. I was pissed that he answered for me. Call it a battle of wills, but it ticked me off. Then the question of notifying any close friends or colleagues was asked; which I dryly told them I wasn't close to anyone. Jenks of course looked for Edward's approval before moving on. Edward was satisfied with my complete lack of social life which made me wonder just how much checking up on me he did. There wasn't much to find really. No family, no friends, no one who would notice me gone. Notifying work and paying for my apartment were really the only issues we had to address. It was kind of pathetic that I had no one important in my life. No one to miss me. I had done it to my self though. After returning home from overseas and thinking that Jasper was dead, I didn't see the point of forming relationships with people.

Now I was sitting in a chair getting my hair done by someone who I should not consider a friend, but in all honesty I could see a friendship forming. I was really fucking myself over. I tried to justify in my mind forming a friendship with Alice. For starters, she was Jasper's wife. Even though I didn't know where Jasper and I stood at at the moment, I did care about him. Second, she was Edward's sister and hopefully had some pull with him. I doubted it, seeing as Edward was a complete ass who listened to no one. I still hoped that maybe things would be easier if he saw I got along with his sister. As I listened to Alice chat away, I realized that deep down I was afraid of becoming an actual friend with her. She was so carefree and a little over the top, but there was something about her that made me think if circumstances were different we might have been normal friends. I tried to banish the thoughts away. I couldn't afford to think like that. Then I remembered that Edward said Alice owned several clubs and I had been curious to learn more.

When Alice finally took a break from talking I approached the subject.

"Edward said that you owned several clubs."

"You two been making small talk?" Alice asked with a sly smile.

"It came up when he and I were discussing who in the organization I would be treating." I stated, trying to sound indifferent.

"I do. Any particular reason for asking?" Alice said in her perky voice.

"Edward explained the difference in his clubs and the difference in the workers. I was wondering how that applied to your employees?"

"Ahhh…. Well I have a gentleman's club." She started then stopped when she saw my facial expression. "Don't be judgmental, Bella."

"I'm not. I just don't see why you can't call it what it is. A STRIP CLUB."

"My club is high-class. It is not like the low-grade strip clubs that frat boys and bachelor parties go to. I have a very specific cliental that I cater to and my workers have a high-standard."

"Does your club offer 'extras' like Edward's?" I asked flatly.

"No, not the gentleman's club."

"What about the others?" I asked, knowing one of them had to have illegal dealings.

"In a way. I also run a sex club." She replied care-free.

"A sex club?"

"Yes. Bella, there are plenty of legal sex clubs. You pay a membership to the club. You then have the opportunity to engage in sexual acts with other members. People come of their own free will looking for strangers who will engage in their fantasies. Some choose to mingle and find their match on their own whereas others like me to play matchmaker."

"What is the illegal part?"

That earned me an eye roll. "There can be at times a shortage of willing participants, especially to more adventurous clients. I have both men and women on the payroll who become willing participants for clients I have trouble matching up."

"So…. prostitution?" I asked with a pointed look. Edward and I just had this argument earlier in the week, but I wanted to hear it from Alice. I wanted to know her reasoning and justification.

"Oh, with the labels." Alice said, rolling her eyes again.

"I call it like I see it."

"But you haven't seen it, not first hand. My employees are, of their own freewill, doing the work. I pay them and keep them safe in the process. I also make sure they are clean of drugs and STDs. Call it what you want, but no one forced them into it."

"What about the clients? How do you know they won't rat you out?"

Alice laughed. "I always make sure to cover my ass. Also if you knew the amount of judges, police, and other 'justice workers' we see, you would realize why we never get caught. The 'system' isn't black and white. Yes, some people out there are looking out for the greater good, but a lot of them just look out for themselves and their benefit."

I knew what she meant all too well. I saw it overseas and in the hospital I worked. I stayed quiet, not wanting to admit that she had a point, but I knew my silence gave it away.

Alice didn't acknowledge that I was no longer fighting the subject. Instead she moved on to choices of handbags for tonight. They were all designer, but were big enough so that I could carry a good amount of medical equipment with me. If an emergency were to arise, I would be prepared. I also intended to carry another bag of medical equipment with me; Alice said I could stash it in the car while we were in the club.

I got dressed a in mid-thigh black dress. The sleeves were long and the neckline hung loosely so that my shoulders were exposed as well as my entire collarbone. It fit snug, but not skin tight. I could move around fairly well, which was needed in case of a medical emergency. I looked sexy, but not slutty. Alice paired it with simple, four inch black heels which I could easily ditch if the situation needed it. I was pleased with my hair and make-up as well. She had my hair in loose curls that gave it some volume. My eyes were smoky, but not over the top, and the rest of my make-up accented my natural features. I was satisfied with Alice's work.

"Oh before we leave, I also have to tell you something….." Alice said, seeming nervous. Why was that?

"What?" I asked. Not sure why Alice was all of sudden acting strange.

"Tonight, just follow Edward's lead and go along with what he says." She cautiously.

"What do you mean follow his lead?"

"Other 'business' associates might make an appearance tonight at the club and they will ask about you…"

"So?" I asked, not sure what the issue is.

"They're going to wonder why you are there and also where Edward has been and…"

"Spit it out Alice!" I practically yelled.

"You're his date tonight. Go along with it. Whatever bullshit he throws at them about you two just agree." She rushed out.

"Unbelievable!" I screamed throwing my hands up. Are they fucking serious?

"Bella…"

"Are you shitting me?" I yelled. I was pissed. I was livid. 'Coming for a medical reason' my ass. This was payback on his part.

"Appearances are important…" She seemed apologetic, but I didn't care.

"Shut the fuck up about appearances. I was told I was coming to be the doctor on stand by. You convince me to get dressed up to 'blend in' not bothering to tell me, till the last minute, that I have to be Edward's arm candy for the night."

"I knew you wouldn't be happy about it..." Alice pleaded.

"So you lied instead?"

"I didn't lie. I was being honest about blending in. Also Edward does need a doctor there. You know it yourself that he isn't fully healed. You are just serving two purposes and…"

"Save it! I've heard enough." I barked.

And then Alice was quiet. She could tell I was pissed.

How did I miss this? _Well you have been suppressing all your training. Maybe if you were more observant and used a little more analytical thinking…_ Oh shut the fuck up.

Alice and I stood there in silence, until a few moments later when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Edward dressed to the nines. He stared at me with cold eyes before smirking. I plastered a smile on my face. I would play along tonight, but I would make sure he would regret it.

* * *

EPOV

I stood outside the door listening to the commotion. Bella was obviously mad, but it was to be expected. Silence then ensued so I knew it was time to make my presence known. I knocked and when Bella opened the door she soon put on the sickly, sweet smile. I assumed she was trying to hide her frustration. Alice looked like she was almost scared of what Bella's wrath would entail. Bella though kept calm, which had me on my toes. Pleasantries were exchanged and Bella gave me a dose of pain killers before we headed the car. Alice parted ways with us, but Bella didn't comment on it.

Once we were in car, Bella finally spoke.

"Do you always use a driver?" She asked, sounding bored.

"No, but you should get used to be driven around."

"Why is that?" Bella asked, again sounding bored.

"Because you have your own driver. He and the rest of your security will be with you at all times when you are not at the estate."

She let out a bitter laugh, but didn't say anything. I was surprised she didn't put up a fight, but she was probably contemplating the different ways to kill me in her mind. She seemed to calm….. It was actually a little eerie….. She had started to throw a fucking bitch fit at Alice earlier, and now she seemed almost indifferent to it all. I looked over at her sitting next to me. Alice did well getting her ready. She was fucking sexy as hell in that outfit. All the men would definitely be checking her out. They knew not to let their gazes linger for so long, since she would be on my arm, that is unless they wanted a bullet in them.

Bella stayed quiet the rest of the fucking car ride there. I had prepared for her scream at me the entire way, but she stayed calm, collected Bella. I didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. When then arrived at the club and made our way inside with no issues. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were already in the VIP area. Bella followed me like a good, little girl which made me a little edgy actually. She was too calm and I worried a fucking shit storm would follow. The VIP area overlooked the main part of the night club. We always had a large crowd, but when someone in the family made an appearance, the place was even more packed. Everyone wanted a glimpse of the notorious Masen family. We sat down and I motioned the waitress over to get us drinks.

"I'm fine." Bella replied. I assumed she didn't want to drink in case an emergency came up. One fucking drink wasn't going to kill her though.

"Order fucking something." I commanded, looking at her.

She let out a breath and then relented. "Whiskey."

I raised an eyebrow at her but remained silent.

The waitress then left and Bella remained quiet. My arm rested around her on the back part of the couch. Anytime I touched her she would stiffen slightly and then adjust her body.

"Loosen up Bella."

She didn't respond and I was about to pull my fucking hair out. She drank her whiskey with ease, but didn't join in on the conversation. Jasper would glance over on occasion. No doubt Alice filled him in on Bella's screaming match earlier. Emmett then said something funny which actually made Bella laugh. _Well at least she is finally coming out of her fucking shel_ l. I glanced over at her and saw her gaze was on Emmett, who was reciprocating her gaze. I didn't like how he was looking at Bella. I also knew about the fucking roses he gave her. I would need to remind him later, when we didn't have an audience, to back the fuck off.

An hour passed when I was alerted the company I was expecting was here.

"Edward, good to finally see you."

"Like wise, Jimmy." Jimmy, also known as James, was a third party figure that many mob families on the east coast used. He was loyal to no one in particular, but knew when to keep his mouth shout. He was neutral and would often handle business matters for families in territories that weren't theirs. It was an unwritten agreement that he could go back and forth between territories of families. I still only trusted Jimmy as for as I could throw him though. Loyalty only goes to far when your hand is in multiple pots. But him seeing me tonight would help squash any rumors that was going around. We were supposed to have a meeting earlier in the week, but I had to postpone because of getting shot.

"You never did tell me what got you held up earlier in the week. But after seeing that exquisite beauty on your arm, I think I can make a pretty good guess." Jimmy said with a sly smile, and then winked at Bella

That was one reason for bringing Bella tonight. She was an excuse for my absence. I wouldn't be the first mob boss to get distracted by a skirt.

"You guess right, but I did return your calls. That has to count for fucking something." I joked back.

"If I were you and had her in my bed, I wouldn't have returned the calls." He said with a sick laugh. I laughed back playing along.

Bella, surprisingly, was at ease. I was even more surprised when she opened her mouth. "If it were up to me…." and then glancing up to me with a vixen smile "….we would still be back in bed wearing nothing but a sheet." She purred seductively.

Well damn.

I saw Jasper out of the corner of my whisper to Alice, who then spoke up.

"Bella, I need to freshen up. Care to join me?"

"Certainty." Bella replied. They then got up and left while Jimmy practically eye fucked Bella the entire time .

"Fuck. She is hot!" He said once they were out of earshot. "I get why you were so busy now." Jimmy thinks with his dick so I knew he would buy the excuse.

"Well let's get this over with so I can leave and get back to fucking her." I said, hoping to get him to shut up.

We dove into the meeting. I needed Jimmy to transport a shipment for me. I couldn't get one of my guys to do it because the pick-up was close to another mob's territory, to close for comfort at least. I gave Jimmy the instructions as well as half as his fee. Jimmy would only work with a family if they meet face to face each time they needed something, hence the meeting. We were about wrapped up when brought up the Jersey situation.

"I heard about an attempt being made on you."

"Well, as you can see they failed." I said flatly.

"I also heard you took out half of Jersey because of it too. Rumor is they didn't touch you, but you wanted to make an example of them."

I chuckled darkly, "Those fuckers didn't even get close, but I wasn't going to let them think they could away with it."

"So you're going to start a mob war?"

"Who exactly have you been talking to?" I said while eying him coldly.

"No one in particular" He said with raised hands. "People are just wondering why you deciding to go on someone else's territory and blow heads off over nothing."

"Like you said, an attempt was made. I didn't get a scratch on me, but someone still had to pay. Code says I every right for retribution. Next time people will think twice before trying to fuck with me." I said harshly, daring him to challenge me.

"Okay, okay. I was just curious, especially if I am doing a job for you. I need to know if I gotta watch my back more then usual."

"You have nothing to worry. Jersey fucked up by messing with me. I sent them and everyone else a clear message. Case closed."

"Okay. Well. if we're done here, then I am going to make my way over to Indulgences and visit my favorite dancer." And just like that Jimmy was thinking with his dick again. He had an obsession with one of the dancers names Tori. She was a fiery redhead who worked at one my clubs. She was into all sort of kinky shit which made her a favorite of a lot of guys, but James was her top client.

"We`re done here."

Jimmy left and then Jasper notified the girls.

A few minutes later Alice was back, but no Bella in sight. I told one of the guys to bring Bella's ass back here. A few minutes later I was alerted to a situation.

* * *

BPOV

I knew I was making Edward edgy by staying calm since we left the estate. I even played along with Jimmy while Edward basically insinuated I was one of his whores. It took a lot restraint not to break my glass over his head. Why the fuck couldn't he get someone else to play his fuck buddy for the night? Oh wait, it's because he likes fucking with me. I was unsure that the Jimmy guy was going to believe Edward had been out of the public eye due to a girl, but Jimmy ate it up. Men, they think with their dicks. I was still pissed I was his scapegoat in all this. Alice could say I was here as a doctor foremost, but I knew it was shit. It was all a power play with Edward. Alice was chatting away while we waited for the guys to be done with the meeting. What was she talking about? I don't know. Alice's phone beeped and then I actually started paying attention to what was coming out of her mouth.

"Jimmy is gone. We can head back now." She stated.

We had been up in some private area near the offices.

"You can head back to them. I am going back to the estate." I said firmly.

"You can't leave yet. Edward is still here."

"Jimmy is gone so my role of pretend fuck buddy is over, therefore I can leave."

"Bella, you are here as his doctor also." Alice said quietly.

"Well if he is just going sit around all night, he will be fine. Although I do strongly discourage him to continue drinking. You don't mix alcohol and pain killers, but I am sure he knows that."

"Bella…"

"Alice, just leave me alone." I bite back harshly.

She left, but I wasn't alone for long. One of Edward's meatheads came through the door before I could adequately cool myself down before leaving.

"I am instructed to bring you back to Edward." He stated.

"Like hell you will!"

Something inside snapped then. Before I could register what I was doing, I had the guy's arm behind his back in an arm bar. His screams of pain ignited a fire in me; and I pulled harder knowing his arm would break. His further cries of agony confirmed it. More men rushed in and then I saw Edward. Locking eyes with him made me realize what I had just done…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but the plot of this story is my own.**

 **Author Note: Thank you to all you have reviewed! I haven't been responding to reviews like I should, but I do read each and every one!**

* * *

 _Previously…._

 _BPOV_

 _Something inside snapped then. Before I could register what I was doing, I had the guy's arm behind his back in an arm bar. His screams of pain ignited a fire in me; and I pulled harder knowing his arm would break. His further cries of agony confirmed it. More men rushed in and then I saw Edward. Locking eyes with him made me realize what I had just done….._

* * *

Chapter 8

EPOV

I got a glimpse of the creature inside Bella, trying to claw it's way out. When our eyes locked, I saw what I had been searching for, but then a second later it was gone. In it's place was recognition of what she had just done. It was like she was just then registering what had taken place. Bella remained quiet while my men aided Ronnie, who had been on the receiving end of Bella's wrath. My men were confused as what to do with Bella, since she had attacked one of their own. Fuck, I think they were surprised that she even broke Ronnie's arm. When I told them not to do anything concerning Bella, they then assumed Ronnie had been at fault and I would want to dispose of him. I could tell they were confused when I told them to have Ronnie transported back to my estate and that I would stay with Bella. Once Ronnie was gone, Bella then insisted that she needed to go to the estate and help him. I don't know how fucking crazy Ronnie was going to be about getting Bella's help, but she was the organization's doctor after all.

EPOV

re plot of this story is moI rode with her back to the estate and observed her the entire time. She was quiet, but I didn't try to pry anything out of her. I was just fucking happy that the creature inside had come out to play for a moment.

The look on Ronnie's face was fucking priceless when he learned that Bella would be treating him. What did he expect though? One look from me though made him think that maybe I would consider killing him, since a woman single-handedly took him down. But I was going to let the poor bastard live. After he healed up, I would transfer him to one of the in-office security teams who didn't do field work.

Bella did her doctor duty on Ronnie, but never apologized. She kept it professional and never spoke to him unless it was absolutely necessary. It was like the incident had never occurred. Maybe she thought I was mad… Any other person or circumstance, they would have had a bullet in them. I needed Bella to lose control though. It was the only way to get the other side of her out. Fuck, the whole situation even made me horny. Seeing Bella, all primal and out of control, I can only imagine what she would be like in bed. That wasn't my main reason for Bella's inner beast to break-free, but it could definitely be an incentive.

* * *

BPOV

Honestly, I was expecting more of reaction out Edward. He didn't yell or rebuke me. He didn't demand to know why I broke Ronnie's arm or anything. I then worried that maybe he thought that Ronnie attacked me or something. But Edward didn't act like he was angry with Ronnie or threaten him or anything. It confused the hell out of me!

Was I feeling bad for breaking Ronnie's arm? Yeah. Was I going to apologize for it? No.

Edward stayed the entire time I worked on Ronnie. I don't know if he was afraid I was going to break more bones; or maybe he thought I was going to apologize to Ronnie and wanted to witness it. Either way, it settled my decision to not show remorse for my actions even though I did feel kind of bad for breaking the guy's arm.

After fixing up Ronnie, I went to bed. I didn't expect my wake-up call later to be Jasper.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He yelled as he burst into my room at an ungodly hour.

"Why the fuck are you yelling? Better yet why are you even in my room?!" I was pissed off. My head was pounding. I didn't sleep well or get enough sleep for that matter. I didn't have it in me to deal with Jasper right now.

"Why? Because I heard about the little stunt you pulled last night. Are you really that dumb?"

I jumped out of bed(thank God I wear a tank top and shorts to bed and didn't sleep naked) and yelled back. "Why is it any of your business what I do?"

"Because you're fucking up your life."

I was appalled. "I'm fucking uo my life? You told me to take the deal so I took it. I-"

"Yeah, not to go around breaking people's arms." He interrupted.

"I am not some dog that will come to Edward's beck and call. I wanted to make that clear to him; pretty sure that the message was received last night."

Jasper scoffed. "You have no clue what kind of game you are playing with him. You-"

"Oh get off it, Jasper."

Jasper then did something unexpected. He walked over and grabbed my arms and shoved me against the wall.

"What the hell, Jasper?" I yelled.

"You going to break my arm, Bella? Like you did Ronnie?" It was like a smack in the face.

"I don't want to hurt you, Jasper." I said evenly.

"Oh but you can hurt, Ronnie? Someone who was just doing his job?"

"Jasper, let me go or so help me God….." My breathing was picking up, my heart was racing, I felt…. Oh shit. No, no, no. I needed to calm down….before….

"What? What, Bella? Snap? Like you did last night? Admit it. You had no control over your actions. You're slipping!"

"Is that what you want to hear? That I lost control? That that other part of me took over?"

"Yes! You need to be fucking honest with yourself! You've haven't been able to manage it right ever since-"

"No! Don't talk about it!"

"We need to, Bella! It fucked you up. It did something to you!"

"I've always been fucked up, Jasper. The 'incident' overseas just showed me I have no control of the monster when it wants it comes out." I stated, knowing deep down it was true.

Jasper let go of my arms and became like a statue. We stood there in silence for several minutes.

"Bella, you need to come to terms with what happened."

"Jasper, I have come to terms with it. It also made me realize that I can't keep flipping back and forth between the two types of people."

"Bella, you need to accept that it's apart of you."

"No!" I yelled.

"Bella, if you don't, then that other part of you will eventually take over and control you. Is that what you want? Do you want what happened last night to keep happening? It will get worse."

I stayed silent.

"When you're ready to talk, I'll listen, Bella." He turned and walked out the door. I stood there for some time before I finally moved. I methodically took a shower and got dressed. I went to my office to distract myself with work. A few hours had passed when Emmett came into my office.

"If you're here to lecture me, Jasper already took care of it." I said before he could even tell me hello.

"I'm not here to lecture you." He replied evenly.

"Okay."

"I came by to tell you that some new recruits will be by tomorrow for the routine physical and lab work. I also brought photos with names so you will know who to expect."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

"No problem." He was quiet a for moment. "Bella….. if you do…. want to talk… I'm here." Emmett said softly.

"Thanks, Emmett but-"

"No buts, unless we are talking about my sexy ass." He said with a laugh.

I cracked at a smile.

"In all seriousness Bella, I think you need to talk about whatever it is that is going on in that head of yours. It's got Jasper all worked up. He was hoping you would talk to him-"

"I can't talk to him about it." I interrupted.

"He would be the most prime candidate to understand. He was over there with you. He went through-"

I cut him again. "That's part of the problem. Jasper has handled it better. Besides joining the mafia, Jasper has adjusted better than I have. He's married, he's maintained friendships, he has been able to keep himself in check. But that isn't all of it either… If I told him….. he would just feel bad."

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Because I killed those people to save Jasper."

"They were the enemy." Emmett stated

"No, Emmett…. I killed innocents…." Emmett remained quiet. "When I went to rescue Jasper, I knew I couldn't go in there guns a blazing. I had scouted the locals earlier so I went back to them. I was trying to get captured on purpose. They were looking for a doctor for Jasper, probably to make sure he wasn't going die so they could use him as a bargaining chip. I pretended to be on a mission trip as a doctor earlier when I was scouting and the enemy also bought it. When they took me back to where they were holding Jasper, over half of them soon left, probably to contact my base camp. Luck was on my side I thought. I was a woman, just a doctor, so they thought two men were sufficient to stay behind. Taking them out was relativity easy. I got Jasper and fixed him up enough for travel. We then heard commotion. I assumed the rest of men from earlier had returned. I was wrong. I had acquired a gun from one of the men I had killed so I went out and opened fire without a second thought. I then realized it was two women and one was pregnant. I don't know if they were married to the men or..."

"Bella….. " Emmett started.

I interrupted him to continue explaining. "Even if they both were aware of what happened to Jasper and or even helped, one was pregnant. That in it's self was an innocent life I took, even if the women were guilty. I should have checked before opening fire, but I didn't. I only had one thought 'save Jasper.' I rid myself of all emotions to save him. And Emmett….. it didn't sink in until much later. When I initially saw them…dead. I didn't feel remorse. It was like a monster had taken over me. Later, I realized what I had done, all in the name of completing my mission to save Jasper."

"Bella, they probably knew about Jasper being captured. They probably aided in you getting captured. You did it on purpose, but they probably were the reason you were found."

"Emmett, I didn't even check to see who it was. It could have been a child! Fuck, one of them was pregnant! And I didn't even feel guilt about it till the next day. During my time over there when I wasn't fulfilling my role as a doctor, I mainly aided in interrogations. Jasper and I were a team in getting information out of people. After a person fulfilled their purpose, I rarely did the killing that followed. During any part of the missions, I rarely took life. That was other task force members jobs. If we were under fire or defending ourselves, then yes, I would kill, but only because it was absolutely necessary. Killing those women and that unborn baby wasn't necessary, and I didn't even feel guilty till the next day."

"Bella… it's common for.."

"No, what I felt wasn't common or normal. When I flip the switch, I don't care at all. I become a different person. It has never been like that for Jasper either. He was has always been able to maintain the balance, but me….. I lost the balance between the two sides. So when I returned home, I shut it all out. Made myself forget the training, forget everything that could hurt anyone else. The crazy thing is…. I was able to do it too. Most people can't. It's what makes me a freak. But I am slipping again. The monster inside wants me to snap so it get out for however long. "

Emmett remained quiet.

"When I thought Jasper was dead, I thought it was punishment for killing those women and that unborn baby. That life was trying to punish me. Jasper had been the only person I had connected to since…." I couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Since what?" Emmett prompted.

"Since my parents died. Death has been following me for awhile." I said flatly.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked, sounding confused.

"My parents married young and had me soon after. I was an only child with no other family alive except my parents. After awhile my mom grew unhappy, so she left when I was four. As I got older, I was angry that she just decided to leave one day and never came back for me, When I was 12, my dad was informed that my mom had died. She was driving while drunk and hit a tree and died a the scene. When I was 16, my dad had a heart attack and died. They were my only family and I was alone."

"What happened to you then?"

"As I am sure you have been made aware, I was labeled 'gifted' at a young age. I was at college at the age of sixteen when my father died. I was a warden of the state due to my age, but become emancipated. I finished college then went to medical school during which the military offered me a position in their program. I had trouble connecting with people in general all my life. I never fit in. After my parents died, I stopped trying to even make friends. Jasper was the first person in a long time that I opened up to. Our friendship was always platonic, in case you're wondering. I never saw Jasper as more than a friend, but he was still my friend, my only friend. My training in the military taught me to connect with people, but it was a superficial connection that served the purpose of helping me attain information or something else I needed."

"Not to toot my own horn, but I think I have done a pretty good, job connecting with you that is." Emmett said lightly. Leave it to Emmett to lighten the mood. "We are sort of friends. Hell, I even got you roses." He said with a smile.

"You have. You're becoming my friend, but it isn't right."

"Why?"

"Because you are in the mafia! And…" I trailed on.

"And?" He encouraged.

"And I am supposed to be against it. The longer I am around you all, the more I question my morals and values."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes, because once my year is up, I need to be able to walk away."

"You don't have to….. walk away that is."

"But I need too." I breathed out.

"No, you don't. I think for the first time in a long time, you feel like you have people you can relate to and talk to. You know that deep down, you could feel normal here."

"That's the problem! And I can't let that happen."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because feeling normal also means feeling that other part of me."

"The part you think is a monster."

"Yes." I replied quietly.

"Bella, you can't change what happened in the past. You also can't change who you are. You need to find the balance."

"How do I do that, without losing myself?" I said barely above a whisper.

"By accepting that it is a part of you. To stop fighting it. To channel it into something else."

"And what is that something else?" I had a feeling it had something to do with the mafia.

"That is for you to decide." He said with a smile. He then looked at his watch. "I got to go."

"Okay. And Emmett…." I trailed off as he looked up at me. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said with a smile.

"For someone so huge and intimidating, you sure can act like a teddy bear at times."

"Hey, don't be ruining my reputation." He said with fake chastisement.

"Your secret is safe with me." I said with a weak smile. Emmett, always the person to make me smile.

"It better be, Bells."

"Bells?"

"Yeah. I think of you like a little sister so you need a nickname."

"Well I think of you like a big brother, so this works out perfectly."

"YES!" And before I knew it, Emmett had me in a bone crushing hug.

"Kind of need to breathe." I said while being squished.

"Sorry. Well, I better get going."

"Okay. And thanks for dropping of the names and photos."

"No problem." Then Emmett made his exit.

I then busied myself looking over the names and photos of those I would seeing the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but the plot is my own.**

 **Author Note: Thank you to all my reviewers! If I have been trying to respond more, and if I missed you then I apologize! Also special thanks to the guest reviewers (I can't respond back but I do appreciate the kind words.) Also the voting is still going on for the Top 10 fics of September. My other story was nominated, and details can be found on my Facebook page. Search "MB1000 fanfiction"**

 **Also, I have a beta now!**

* * *

Chapter 9

EPOV

I sat with Jasper and Emmett looking over possible new recruits. The attempt on my life had shortened our numbers. I was the only one to survive the shoot out- or at least, that's what we initially had thought. I found out I had a mole in my security. They had leaked information to Jersey and set me up. The bastards didn't count on me making it out alive though. We found the mole and that fucker suffered big time. Turns out Jersey threw a lot of money at him and he thought that was good enough to betray me. Fucker regretted that decision. After dealing with him, I cleaned house and had to dispose of two others as well. They knew about the plan and didn't do anything to stop it. In my book, that was just as bad. I thought I was through with shit after dad died, but apparently not. So I had to replace the three traitors as well as the men I lost during the shoot-out. Jasper and Emmett had been doing the majority of the work getting new guys in. I make the final decisions, though. We had everyone selected at this point, but now we were just figuring out where to place them and who to move up the ranks.

"We can move Isaac up to be on Bella's security team." Jasper suggested.

"No. We need very specific people for Bella." I answered. We were also rethinking Bella's security team. I needed people who could handle her but were disposable, so if she broke their arms (or other body parts), I wouldn't be too upset.

"Jacob Black." I said looking at the guy's file. Both Emmett and Jasper's heads snapped up. "Put him on Bella's security."

"He's a new recruit. I thought you would want seasoned people for her." Emmett stated.

"Not all of them. Fresh blood would be good for her, besides half of the guys are scared of her now- after the incident with Ronnie. I also don't trust the other half not to get trigger happy. Next time she blows her top, I don't want someone acting rash because they can't handle her."

"Okay." Emmett said. I glanced at Jasper. His expression told me he wasn't happy about my decision. Fucker would have to get over it though.

"The other two security guards should be from someone within the organization." I stated with authority.

"Boss, you always keep the security and organization separate... Why are you going to-"

I cut Jasper off before he could finish. "Because I fucking want to. Do I need to remind you of your place? You never challenged me until Bella came along. I thought I made myself clear that if she becomes a problem I wouldn't hesitate to remove the issue."

"We both know you aren't going to kill her. You are having too much fun playing this game with her. You want to use her for your own benefit and-"

I shut that fucker up by pointing my gun between his eyes. "You think you're so smart. You better be glad you're married to my sister and I like to keep her happy or else you'd be dead. You're really trying my patience, Jasper. If I have to make my sister a widow to keep my men in line, I will." I lowered my gun and Jasper let out a breath. Fucker knew there was a chance I would have pulled the trigger. I got up and before Jasper could register what was happening I punched him square in the jaw. "Let that be a warning. Now get the fuck out of my sight." Jasper actually started being intelligent and left before I changed my mind and did shoot him.

"Alright, let's back to it." I said while picking up another file.

Emmett stayed quiet the entire time of my exchange with Jasper. Fucker could be smart at times. I also knew about his conversations with Bella and them getting cozy in her office. Thank fucking God they admitted they thought of each other as brother and sister. I couldn't deal with Emmett trying to get into her pants. How did I know about all this you ask? Well, I set up cameras with audio in her office and all the medical rooms. I did this for numerous reasons.

First, there is the security issue. Having cameras protects her just as well as they protect us _from_ her. If she started to plan an escape or an attempt on someone, the cameras would hopefully pick up things that would suggest to that.

Second, I need to keep a close eye on her until I know exactly what makes her tick. She and Emmett have been getting close which has benefited me in knowing more about her. I knew from security that Jasper bursts into her bedroom the other day. I was unsure of the entirety of their conversation though. I don't have cameras set up in her room, because I'm not a total pervert. If Jasper keeps majority of his conversations with her in there, I may change my mind about not having cameras in her bedroom.

Emmett and I continued to go through files to find the best matches for Bella's security team.

"I think Garrett would be a good fit. He was on the extraction team to get you out of the hospital, so he has seen Bella in action from the beginning. Unlike Paul, who was also there, he keeps a cooler head. He would be more likely to anticipate her getting riled up, but not dumb enough to get in the way. He would make sure she doesn't get hurt, but without ticking her off further." Emmett said calmly.

It was a good choice. "Agreed. Okay, who else?"

"Well, maybe Peter?" Emmett asked

"He's one of Jasper's guys."

"Yeah..." Emmett said hesitantly. We both knew Jasper wouldn't like it, especially if Bella started breaking bones again.

"Why him?" I asked.

Emmett then gave the run down- we then discussed the pros and cons of moving Peter. We had to figure out who would take over Peter and Garrett's existing positions. We had to shuffle some people around and people moved up the ranks. The next few weeks would be about people proving themselves in their new positions and roles.

I wanted to one more to her security team and decided on a new recruit. I didn't even know his name. He was so new, only his photo and employee ID number were in his file. I'm sure I could have found his name somewhere but I didn't care enough. His background was military and mixed martial-arts. I decided he would be a match for Bella if she went ham on everyone. I also decided I didn't care to keep him around if she managed to hurt him.

Jacob was an easy enough choice, as well. He was buff to all hell but had a sweet heart. If Bella decided to break some necks, he was someone I trusted to diffuse the situation. We got it all settled and moved on to the next task. I was happy about the selection of Bella's security team. If she were to break another guard, it would most likely be Jacob, since he was new. Luckily, I wouldn't be at too much off a loss then. Garrett and Peter would make sure she didn't get into trouble whether it be on purpose or accidental. They would also understand her importance to me and not let someone else in the organization get trigger happy because Bella was showing herself. I paired up each new recruit with each veteran, and decided to call it a day. Old blood with new blood would make for an interesting combo, but each pair would work together well, new and old ideas creating a perfect security mashup, and the veterans would keep the men who were green in line. I was pleased with Emmett's choices. Regardless of him and Bella's new found friendship, he wasn't letting it cloud it his judgement or get in the way of his work. As long as it stayed just a friendship, I could deal with it.

* * *

BPOV

I had spent majority of the day seeing the new recruits for their physicals and lab work. All of them had been quiet, like a weird quiet. Honestly being a female doctor, I expected some crude comments, especially when I needed them to strip down to their underwear. Don't get me wrong, I was happy for the lack of vulgarity, but it surprised me. The last recruit for the day was about a show up. After him, I planned to start on running the blood and urine samples though the lab. I would be seeing a whole new set of recruits tomorrow and I didn't want the lab work piling up.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

 _Probably the last recruit…._ Opening the door confirmed my suspicions.

"Hello" I greeted, "Jacob Black?" I asked, even though I knew form the pictures Emmett provided it was him.

"The one and only" He replied with a smile _Well at least he's friendly, unlike the others._

"Let's go over family medical history first. Then I'll take your vitals and we'll continue from there."

"All righty." He said with another smile.

The exam went fine and Jacob even made small talk. He seemed very relaxed and not as closed off as the other recruits. I had him go the restroom to give a urine sample, and then drew his blood.

We were finishing up, when he said, "You know, you're not as scary as everyone made you out to me?"

 _Hold up, what?_ "Excuse me?" I asked, clearly confused- and a little upset.

"A lot of the guys have been talking and apparently you have quite the reputation. Some guys are even a little freaked out that they will be assigned to you. By the way, did you really break that guys arm?"

I let out a breath. "You break one guy's arm and suddenly everybody is afraid of you." I said sarcastically,

Jacob laughed, clearly not freaked out about it.

Was that why the other recruits were acting so strange? Hmm… this could be either a good thing or a bad thing…

Jacob broke me out of my thoughts. "Well, I wouldn't mind being assigned to you, just saying."

"Uhh… thanks?" I wasn't sure how to respond to that. Jacob laughed, of course. How did someone so carefree get recruited into this? We wrapped up the exam and I sent Jacob on his way.

I took the rest of the samples to the lab and got to world. Several hours later I got a visitor.

"How did today go?" Edward asked. I was not expecting him to stop by so I was a little surprised.

"Good. I've started on the labs and we should have the results fairly soon. If anything comes up, I'll be sure to let you know." I replied, hoping it would dismiss the issue and he would leave.

"Good. I want everyone to be able to start by the end of the week if no problems come up."

"I'll be sure to have everything completed by then." I said, trying to sound professional.

"Trying to get rid of me, Bella?" He said, walking closer to me.

"No, but I assume you have other pressing matters to attend to. Also if you want all testing by the end of the week then I really need to work." I replied.

Edward was right in front me, mere inches away at this point. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Have a good night then." And then walked out the room. _What the fuck was that about?_

I then noticed my heart was beating rapidly and my breathing was out of control. What the hell was Edward Masen doing to me?

* * *

 **Author Note: I know this chapter wasn't as exciting as the others and more of a filler, but I needed to introduce Jacob as a character. Also we got to see additional repercussions of Bella's outburst as well as how Jasper is handling everything. Hopefully this answered some question on the attempt on Edward that led him to being the hospital. I didn't want to spend a great deal of time on it in the story, but hopefully this clears it up questions. More of Edward's family history will be discussed in later chapters though (in case ya'll were wondering).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but the plot of this story is my own.**

 **Author Note: I really had to stop myself from responding to some reviews, because I would have ended up defending characters and in the process divulged spoilers! Ahhh! I do know I have some controversial characters in this story, but in time my lovelies in time.**

 **Also shout to my beta** Fanpireish **for cleaning up my grammar mess and providing me with awesome feedback!**

* * *

Chapter 10

BPOV

The past several days had pretty much been uneventful. I had seen the rest of the recruits and finished all the lab work on them. No issues arose and for that I was thankful. I was sitting in my office/medical room waiting for Edward, since I needed to check on his healing progress and hopefully take the stitches out.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

"Come in." I answered loudly.

Edward came in and with a smirk said, "You didn't want to greet me at the door? I'm hurt." The bastard even put a hand over his heart, feigning pain. If he wasn't such an asshole, I may think he was attractive. _Who are you kidding? Of course you think he is attractive…_

"Haha," I said dryly while rolling my eyes.

Edward still had the damn smirk plastered on his mug when he sat on the hospital bed.

"Shirt off, please." I commanded, using a professional voice.

"Still trying to get me out of my clothes, I see." Edward replied with a wink, trying to be funny.

"As long as I keep mine on." I replied.

"Darling, we could change that in a heartbeat, after all I did promise that I would eventually see you naked," He said seductively,

I tried my best not to show a reaction. _Fuck, why does he do this to me?_

In the most professional voice I could manage I replied, "Edward, remove your shirt or I will have to use scissors and forcefully remove it."

"I like feisty and also don't mind a toy or two." He said with that fucking smirk.

Toys? What the hell did he bring that up? I mentioned scissors, but… Shit. _Set yourself up for that one, Bella._ In my defense, we cut off clothes in the E.R. during medical emergencies.

"Or we have option three where I assume you're refusing treatment by failure to undress and I go do something more productive than stand here arguing with you." I stated, letting my attitude show this time.

"Arguing? I thought this was foreplay?" Edward replied.

So help me God… I am going to the take the hospital pillow and suffocate him.

"Lighten up, Bella." He said while taking off his shirt.

I ignored him and proceeded with the exam. He was healing nice and with no signs of infection. I removed the stiches during which time Edward refrained from any additional comments. I conveyed to him which restrictions which were lifted and which were to stay in place. Edward nodded at the appropriate times and asked questions that were reasonable. This man was giving me whiplash! One minute he could be a cocky bastard making sexual innuendos and the next he was all professional. What the hell?

We finished up and Edward could take his leave at any time.

"I have changed out your entire security team. Now would be a good time to make proper introductions." Edward stated.

"Awww… New buffoons? You shouldn't have." I said in a sickly sweet, but still sarcastic voice.

By his facial expression, I don't think Edward could decide whether to be upset I wasn't being serious or found me actually funny. He then walked to the door and spoke with someone before walking to me with men trailing behind him.

I recognized one. Garrett, I think was his name? I didn't recognize the other two guys. The last one trailed in and… Fuck… it was Jacob.

"Bella, this is your new security team or as you put it your 'new buffoons.' Two will always be stationed outside your door or in the room with you, wherever you're at. The other two will always be close by though, so need to worry." He then pointed out who everyone was and informed me my cell was already programmed with their numbers (apparently he can have that done remotely). He then asked if I had questions, which I didn't, and he left. Peter and Mark left to go wherever "close by" was. Garrett then told me that he and Jacob would be outside the door and to let him know if I needed anything. I smiled politely and thanked him.

Garret didn't really seem that bad. He was with Emmett when they got Edward out of the hospital and… Shit. Why the fuck was a mob member one of my security? Edward had told me that they keep them separate. Had Edward previously lied? Was he changing the rules for me? _That`s great, Bella. He fucking changed the rules so that you would have actual mob members be your security._ Well I did break that one guy's arm… maybe that was the reason? Jacob and Mark were new though and from what I knew, strictly just security and legal. What did that make Peter? Most likely mob. _Well that's fucking great._ I shouldn't stress out. It`s not like the security doesn't know about Edward's involvement in the mob. It really isn't that much of a difference. _Yeah it is! Two of your new bodyguards break kneecaps and necks for a living._ Fuck, could I be tied to the mob now? _Of course you can. You`re their doctor for fuck's sake._ Yeah, but everything has been legal. I can't say anything because of the legal agreements and doctor-patient confidentiality. But this… This I didn't like. _Who the fuck are you kidding? Do you really think that after your times is up, you can walk away and no one will connect you will the mob?_ I was freaking myself out. I was on the verge of a panic attack trying to figure out what my true connection was now.

I let out a frustrated scream. I've been so stupid. Did I really think that I was going to be able to walk away after my time was up? I took the deal because Jasper told me to and I feared what would happen to him if I didn't. I was living with the consequences now. I disregarded my training and buried all instincts and in the process have failed to see things around me _. Let the other part come out. It will be beneficial to you._ No, I can't risk it. It's too dangerous. _Too dangerous? Or you actually afraid that you will start to enjoy this new life…_ Shut up!

The next few days passed and I added the new recruits' files. I took breaks for food and to go the gym. The estate had a full gym that I took full advantage off. I worked out for health reasons, exercise is important. I also did it so maybe I could control that other part. Between Edward's sexual comments and my inner beast wanting out, I needed an outlet. The problem was it wasn't really helping. Yeah it took the edge off, but I craved more. At meal times I opted to go the kitchen. Garrett and Jacob went with me and it honestly felt like I have two human-dogs following me around. Jacob seemed withdrawn and not his care-free self like he had been during his examination the week prior. I first chalked it up to him being professional, but something still seemed off.

During my next lunch I informed Garrett I needed to go to "Indulges"-Edward's strip club- the following day to perform routine exams on the girls. I also informed him it would take several days to get through all the girls. I had already informed Edward who told me the best time come, a few hours before opening, which I relayed to Garrett. Garrett then said he needed to make phone call about tomorrow and went to the other side of the kitchen. I was still in his sight, but he was far enough away that I couldn't hear his phone conversation. I decided to use the opportunity to approach Jacob about his behavior.

"You seem a lot more reserved now." I said.

No response.

"You were a lot more open and almost care-free during your physical examination."

No response.

"Did I do something to offend you?"

"I'm just doing my job, Ms. Swan."

"Ms. Swan?" what the hell? "What happened to Bella? And if I recall correctly, before you acted like you would be happy to be on my security. But now you seem cold and you're acting like everybody else." I was getting a little pissed, to be honest

"That was before I knew who you were." He stated calmly.

"Who I am? You know who I am. I am the doctor here. Tell me what else have you been told." I asked, demanding answers.

"I was told about your position with Edward."

"My position?" What the fuck was about?

"Edward made it very clear how you were to be treated. He also made it clear concerning your relationship with him. I am not going to get in between you two, and possibly get shot, because you want attention while he's away."

"What the fuck? There is no relationship between him and me! And I'm not some skank looking for attention. You and I treated each other friendly before and I thought that would continue now. But apparently you're a fucking lackey that listens to every word Edward says and never bothers to ask me about it." I was on the verge of yelling, but didn't want to draw attention to Garrett.

Jacob was quiet for a moment and then spoke, "Bella…" but before he could say anything else Garrett was walking over to us.

I was fucking pissed. What the hell was Edward saying about me? Was that the reason people were afraid to look at me and acted weird? What kind of game was he playing at?

The rest of the day passed, but I wanted answers. I considered approaching Edward and demanding answers. The downside was that he could do something to Jacob in retaliation. I wasn't sure if Garrett heard any of my conversation with Jacob, but I wouldn't put it past him to tell Edward or any of Edward's _henchmen_ if he did.

The next day I prepared to go to Indulgences to begin examining the girls. It was the afternoon, but I had just showered and was now standing in my closet in only a bra and underwear trying to figure out what to wear. I had been mostly wearing dress pants and casual tops around the estate. What do you wear as an on-call doctor to a strip club? I decided to just wear dress pants and top. I was about ready to go when there was a knock at my door. We still weren't due to leave for another fifteen minutes, so Garrett better not be getting impatient.

It was Edward, oh joy.

"Getting ready to head to the club?" He said while looking over my outfit.

"Yes."

"I suggest packing a second outfit." He stated.

"Why?" I asked, in a ticked off voice.

"Because by the time you are leaving, the club will be opening up and you need to blend in. Wearing that will not be blending."

"Edward I really don't give a fuck-"

Bastard cut me off. "You should give a fuck, because I am telling you to do so for your safety."

"My safety?" I scoffed.

"Yes. I am trying to keep your position as our doctor under wraps as much as possible. I know Alice told you what happened to the last and I'm sure you don't want history repeating itself. Pack a club dress to wear when you leave. If anyone assumes you're there with me, just go with it."

"That is what this is really about!" I half-yelled.

"What?"

"Acting like I am there with you. Pretending to be one of your whores."

"Bella, you don't know what the fuck you are talking about." He said angrily.

"I don't? Then please explain why everyone around here acts scared of me? Why they think I'm 'yours' like a possession."

"It is for your own protection, but you're too fucking stubborn to realize it."

"Again with this protection shit!" I yelled.

"It fucking is! Did you ever stop to think how the security and organization would act after you hurt one of their own?" I knew he was referring to me breaking Ronnie's arm. "Did you ever think they wouldn't take to kindly to that? By saying you're mine ensures they won't do something the next time your temper gets out of control!"

"My temper?" I was on the verge on seeing red. _Breathe Bella. Keep calm. Don't lose yourself._

"What about acting like 'I'm yours in public shit? Explain that?" I asked, still pissed, but more under control.

"As I already said, the less people know you're the new doctor, the better. Claiming you as mine ensures..."

"Claiming me! I'm not some fucking object."

"Fuck, Bella. I'm trying to keep you safe!"

"By putting a target on me as 'your girl'? I know how the mob works!" I yelled.

"You would have a bigger target on you as just the doctor. By making you both, all of security and my organization will ensure you are safe by realizing your importance. It also prevents in-house conflict, because they know I will put a bullet in anyone who touches you."

I scoffed at the last part. "Okay, Edward have it your way. I'll pretend when the time is appropriate and play along" I then stepped closer so I was right in his personal space. "But don't think for a second I will ever be truly yours," I seethed. I then turned to head for the day.

"We'll see about that, Bella" I heard Edward say before I opened the door and left, making sure to slam the door shut on my way out.

I was pissed, no, more than pissed- I was fucking livid. I now had to keep up this monumentally _fucked up_ charade of being 'Edward's girl.' I agreed to it for the one night at the club, but this? Having to do this on a constant basis and around the security and organization? It was fucked up. _Safety me ass…_ What if he does care about you and just wants you safe? _No, Edward doesn't care about anyone but himself. Edward does things for his own benefit._ Well maybe he… _No! it just some fucked up game to him!_ Well you decided to play along _Because I really don't have a choice._ Don't have a choice or maybe you want it? Maybe you want him… _No!_

I felt like screaming. I felt hitting someone. I needed to calm the fuck down before I did something I regretted. I was playing a dangerous game with Edward. I needed to find out more about him if I was going to win. My mind was running rampant and at a million miles per hour arguing with itself over my feelings about the entire situation. I was playing a losing game- and I knew I had to make a huge comeback and play dirty if I wanted the upper hand at any point.

I had settled down during my car ride to the club. Garrett and Jacob stayed quiet and didn't make known whether they heard me and Edward's earlier argument.

We arrived and I was instantly in doctor mode. No matter what had happened earlier, I had patients now. I'd always been good at switching between doctor and civilian mode. _Civilian? Fuck, was I reverting back to military ways?_ No. I couldn't let myself… Garrett lead me through a private entrance into the club. It was Edward's club but someone else did the everyday managing. I was supposed to get their name and info from Edward, but our earlier argument made that an afterthought, and we didn't get to it. I wasn't in the door before I was greeted by who I can only describe as a blonde bombshell.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose. I manage the day the day to operations here. Edward informed me that you are new doctor and would begin the routine exams on the girls today." She said it with a smile, her managerial attitude coming through. Her blonde hair and blue eyes were striking and she had a body most girls would kill for. There was something familiar about her… I couldn't put my finger on it, though.

"Nice to meet you Rose. My name is Isabella, you can call me Bella."

"Okay, Bella," she said with a throat laugh, "let me show you to the examination room."

She led me down several hallways and then into a room that looked more like a hospital room than my office at the estate. It was laid out like an emergency room, with several different beds divided with partitions. Does every place Edward own have one of these? He had told me previously that everything I needed, apart form the files, would be here. It was still surprising none the less.

Rose sent the first girl in and got to work. Each girl had to provide a blood and urine sample. I also had to perform a vaginal examination which included a pap smear. I labeled as I went along and put the containers in a transport case. I would have to perform the lab work at the estate. After finishing up, I asked Garrett to have someone transport the samples for me.

"Finished up, darling?" I turned around to see Rosalie. Darling? Jasper used to always say that… Shit! Now I knew why Rosalie seemed so familiar

"Is your last name 'Hale' by chance?" I asked.

"It is."

"You're Jasper's sister." I said it more like a question.

"I am. He has been really torn up about you too. I've offered to talk to you, but Jasper didn't want me approaching you out of the blue."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, slightly curious.

"Well, answer explain how Jasper got into this life, and answer any questions you may have."

"That would be greatly appreciated actually." I said honestly. I had a lot of questions.

"Awesome. Let's go downstairs so we can get a drink while we talk. But first you'll need to change."

"Change?"

"Yeah. You'll stick out like a sore thumb down there and we will be opening soon." She replied. Did Edward talk to her before I got here after our argument?

"I didn't bring another outfit."

"No worries. Alice already stocked you a closet here for situations just like this. Follow me." And I did. We ended up in a decent sized room with couches and chairs. There was a good sized walk-in closet fully stocked with clothes, shoes, handbags, and jewelry.

"I suggest anything in this section." She said.

It was all dresses that were either very short, skin tight, had plunging necklines, or some combination of the three. I settled on maroon dress that would show a good amount of cleavage but wasn't super short. I changed and it fit snugly. I then put on a pair of heels since my flats would look weird paired with the dress. I didn't bother with jewelry. My hair had been up in a ponytail for the exams so I it took it down. I walked back out in the sitting area where Rose was.

"Perfect. Let's head downstairs." Rose said. We headed out and I noticed Jacob's eyes rake over me before a grimace formed on his face. I ignored him and followed Rose.

The club was mostly empty except the workers prepping for opening. Rose went behind the bar and pulled out two glasses.

"Any preference?" She asked.

"Surprise me." I said

She made us drinks and I took a sip of mine before Rose dived into the conversation.

"So you're probably wondering how Jasper got involved in this kind of life." Rose stated.

"Yeah. All I know is that he wasn't adjusting well back home, so he came here because that's where you were."

"Is that all they told you?" She asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Well Jasper did come here looking for me. What he found wasn't pretty. I was in deep shit and needed help."

"What kind of stuff are we talking about?" I asked. I assumed it was something with the mob.

"My ex-boyfriend, Royce, got me hooked on drugs. I was a junkie who was just looking for their next fix. Jasper tried to help me get clean, but at the time I didn't want help. Royce got involved with some dangerous people. He owed people and then stole product from Edward's guys."

"And by products, you mean drugs."

"Yeah. I think Edward's guy might have been in on it though and set Royce up to take the fall. Well some of the product was stashed at mine and Royce's place, but I wasn't aware until Edward's guys come by one day looking for it. I panicked and called Jasper. Edward's men were turning the place upside down. They found what was at the apartment and demanded to know where the rest was as well as where Royce was. I had no clue where Royce or the rest of the drugs were. They ended up calling Edward to have him come over. They weren't sure what to do. If I was a man, they probably would have shot me on the spot, but there are rules dealing with women and children. Edward came but he still wanted retribution for the stolen product that still wasn't found."

"But you didn't know where it was? Or had any involvement stealing it in the first place."

"They didn't know that for sure. Around that time Jasper showed up and I was so sure Edward was going to shoot him. Jasper talked his way out of it of course. He then negotiated with Edward and made a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yep. Well first Jasper would assist on a job and if successful the deal was made. Jasper pulled the job off and the deal was set."

"Which was?"

"Jasper would work for Edward for two years to pay back the money Edward would have made off the drugs that were never found. Also Edward and his men made sure I got clean and that no one would ever sell to me again. After going through withdrawals the way I did though…."

My expression was enough for her to explain further. "I was basically locked up in cellar for weeks. I had access to food, water, and a bathroom, but it was hell. Withdrawals are a bitch to endure."

"They locked you up and Jasper allowed it?"

She laughed. "It was his idea actually. He knew a legal facility wouldn't work for me. I needed the old-fashioned detox. It worked too. I never touched drugs after that. I'll have an occasional drink of alcohol, but nothing else. I am extremely grateful to Jasper for doing what the did, for both making a deal with Edward and the detox."

Well that changes things. I never considered Jasper joining the mob to help his sister.

"When is Jasper's time up?" I asked.

"It was up a little over a year ago."

"He stayed?"

"Yeah. Edward offered him a permeant position and he couldn't pass it up. He had found Alice and I had settled into life here so it made sense."

So Jasper made a deal with the devil, and then chose to stay afterwards?

"Does Edward do that a lot? Make deals with people?"

"Not really. He was able to see something extra in Jazz." She replied.

"Oh the special training…" Which is why he probably offered me my deal.

"Well that and something else."

"What do you mean?" I asked, a little confused.

"He has to see potential. Also if he knows they will stick around for the long run."

I wasn't sticking around after my year was up. Edward is mistaken if he thinks that.

"I also think he negotiated with Jasper because of me and Jasper's bond." Rose stated.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Because him and Alice share one as well. I think he saw Jasper willing to do anything to help his sister and saw himself. He loves Alice and would kill anyone who even thought about hurting her. He even gave her a lot of free reign after Senior passed."

"Senior?" I asked.

"Their father."

"Oh…"

"No one has told you about their dad?"

I shook my head.

"Well about six years ago Senior got sick, cancer. They kept it under wraps though. Hired a personal doctor and converted a bunch of rooms to make an at home hospital." That explained all the medical equipment…" Edward was 23 at the time Senior first got sick. As time went on, Senior got worse. Edward started taking over more responsibilities and eventually was running it all and Senior was just the face to outsiders. It made Edward more cold and calculated. He was young and knew his father wouldn't survive the cancer.

Senior tried to marry Alice off for a business deal, but Edward prevented it. Edward may be cold killer, but he loves his sister. Alice wanted to start her up own clubs and Edward helped. He knew Senior wouldn't allow it so he kept it all in his name until Senior died, which was a few months ago. He turned all of Alice's clubs over to her legally and gave her free reign of decisions. He then gave her and Jasper their blessing to get married. Alice planned a wedding in a few short months and were on their honeymoon when Edward got shot."

"You know about that?" I asked.

"Of course. I am Jasper's sister and close with Alice. I also run this club for Alice, but also for Edward, since it's all connected. Emmett informed me of what happened and asked that I make sure it remained quiet."

"How did you end up running the club?" My curiosity had gotten the better of me at this point.

"After I got cleaned up from the drugs, Alice helped me get a job here. I mainly did set up and clean up. I never danced or anything. I started helping with management of the girls and eventually Edward had me run the day to day operations. He's still the boss of it all, though."

"You ever think of leaving?"

"No, I have it good here. I'm clean, have a job, and near my brother. I also have friends and people to depend on."

She made it sound so easy, that joining this lifestyle was no big deal.

"What about the illegal parts? That doesn't bother you?" I asked.

"It used too, but then I realized none of the girls are forced into the illegal side. They had a choice."

She had a point…

Fuck. When I saw her reasoning, it was hard to argue. Hearing about her and Jasper's history made me even more conflicted. Hearing about Edward`s involvement didn't help either. He could have killed them both, but didn't. He obviously loved his sister and cared for her. How could someone be a cold killer, but still have a caring side? It didn't make sense… It also didn't help my wavering ethos. Was he serious then, about keeping me safe? I thought it was just a game… but was there some truth?


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: Thank you to my beta **Fanpireish**

* * *

Chapter 11

BPOV

I sat at the bar for God knows how long. I probably should have gone back to the estate after my chat with Rose- it would have been the smart thing to do. Guess I'm not so smart tonight. The club was now open and in full swing. I only had two drinks, slowly nursing them. I had been thinking more than anything. I was conflicted and had mixed emotions about, well everything. Rose gave me a lot to think about.

I wanted so bad to keep my earlier resolve, but found that I couldn't. I deliberated what I could do next. Then light bulbs went off. _Alice_. Rose talked about the bond Alice and Edward had. Edward had done a lot for Alice, meaning Alice would do anything for Edward. It definitely explained Alice dressing her up and all the pep talks. _Going to club tonight. Pretending to be Edward's girl_.Alice wouldn't have done any of it, unless Edward asked. _Well, maybe…._ There was a possibility Alice actually wanted to befriend me, regardless of Edward. Her also being Jasper's wife could make her want to be friends with me.

Regardless of why Alice wanted to be befriend me, she apparently genuinely wanted my friendship. I could use it to me advantage to find out if what Rose said was true and see if there was this other side of Edward. I could also find out more about the mob organization and hopefully make a better judgement of this life. I finished my drink and knew I should leave, but couldn't quite find the will power to do so. I opted to watched the girls. I'm a lesbian by no means, but you have to admire the athletic ability of some of the girls. Not just anyone could do the routines and tricks they were doing. I was content to watch before someone interrupted me.

"Hello beautiful." Came from a voice that I didn't recognize.

I turned to see an average looking man, who looked to be about in his early thirties.

"Not interested." I said flatly after looking away.

"You wanna play hard to get? That's cool. How about I buy you a drink."

"Not interested." I said sternly, not looking at him.

"Hey baby, don't be like that." He said inching closer.

I looked him dead in the eye and said, "If you know what is good for you, you won't take a step closer." He was pissing me off and I just wanted to be left alone.

I noticed in the corner of my eye Garrett talking on the phone. They had been staying in the shadows, but not unware of what was going on.

"Sugar…."

I could feel myself slipping. If this guy didn't leave me alone, I wouldn't be responsible for my actions. "Listen, there are several reasons you should just walk away-"

He cut me off. "What was those be?"

I then saw Jasper approaching. "Well, there's one reason."

The man turned around and was meet with Jasper throwing his head against the bar.

"What the fuck!"

"I believe the lady has made it clear she doesn't want to bothered." Jasper seethed.

"I thought she was just being a tease!"

"I hate you fuckers the most. The ones that can't take no for the answer! And you're a dumb fucker for picking her out of all the girls you could mess with."

"I don't know she was yours! Alice is yours and didn't know you already got a side piece."

I then heard an audible crunch followed by cries of pain.

"You have got to be one of the dumbest cocksuckers known to man. She's not mine. She's-"

Before he could finish a velvety voice took over. "She's mine." I turned to see Edward with cold, hard eyes.

"I didn't know! I didn't know!" The screamed out.

"Well you should have." Edward then turned to me. "Did he touch you?" His voice was still firm, but had a softer undertone.

"No, he just wouldn't leave me alone." I said flatly, sounding bored. Did I feel bad that they obviously already had one broken bone? No. I told him to leave me alone. Did I want him to die? No.

Edward nodded to Jasper and then I heard another crunch with more screams.

"This is your only warning. You come within ten feet of her ever again, you won't be walking away." Edward then nodded to some approaching men and they hauled the man away. I noticed his wrists were bent at an unnatural angle, but I couldn't bring myself to feel bad.

"Are you okay?" I hear Edward ask. I turned to him and was meet with questioning eyes. He looked pissed, but their was another emotion I couldn't place…. He almost looked at me like he cared? No…. Edward doesn't care, at least not emotionally. He only cares how people can benefit him. _But you have to admit the whole protective, dominance thing is a turn on._ Shut up! _Come on, you know it makes it your horny._ Shut the fuck up.

"Peachy." I said sounding different.

"I don't even get a thank you." He said with a smug look.

"Nope." I replied, trying to be appear bored.

"How about a kiss?"

Hold up…. What the fuck? "Excuse me?" I sounded pissed. Good.

"We need to keep this believable. People are watching after all."

I rolled my eyes.

He inched closer to me. I was still sitting on the bar stool and what he did next surprised. He grabbed my legs open and brought them around his hips. Before I could fully process what was happening, his lips were crashing down on mine.

I hated myself even more since I found myself kissing him back. His touch was intoxicating. My body betrayed me as I found myself wanting all of him. He broke away and I found myself panting. Fuck!

"By the way, you look sinful in that dress." He whispered in my ear as I tried to get my breathing under control.

He smirked and was clearly amused by the effect he had on me. I was dazed momentarily. Edward signaled Jacob and Garrett over while I sat there completely speechless at what just happened.

"Mr. Masen has instructed for you to be escorted back to the estate." Garrett stated.

I didn't say anything or put up a fight. I followed them out to the car and could sense that Edward was beside me, but I never looked at him. When we got to the car, I immediately got in and still refused to look at Edward. He didn't get into the car with me though. Garrett and Jacob got in and we rode in silence.

I replayed in my mind what just happened. _And now you totally want to jump his bones._ No I don't. You sure? You were awfully responsive to that kiss. _I was playing the part. Just going along with role._ I don't think so… _I think you enjoyed it._ No! If we were in private, I would have broken his jaw. _The only thing broken would have bee_ _n_ _the nearest_ _piece of_ _furniture you rode him on._ SHUT THE FUCK UP!

I was mad, but I was mad at myself. I felt like crying I was so angry. Before I knew it we were back at the estate. I didn't wait for Garrett or Jacob to get the door. I just wanted to be in my room and away from everyone. I knew Jacob and Garrett were trailing behind me like the good, little guard dogs they were. I didn't want to look at Jacob. What happened with Edward tonight went against everything I had told Jacob previously.

When I got to my room, I locked the door not bothering to say goodnight to either Jacob or Garrett. I immediately stripped down and got in the shower. I could smell him on me and wanted to get it gone. My skin still burned from his touch and I could taste him in my mouth.

I tried my best to get lost in the hot water running over me, but couldn't. It was like Edward's presence was all around me. My core ached wanting a release. He had gotten me all hot and bothered, and now I couldn't shake it. I hitched my leg up and began stroking my clit. I added two fingers inside myself while I stroked and the entire time I pictured Edward. My walls began to clench and I screamed out Edward's name during my release. After I came down from my high, the guilt washed over me.

Shit. I just masturbated while thinking of Edward. _Told you that you wanted to jump his bones…._

I didn't even bother arguing with myself. I got out of the shower, dried off, and threw on some clothes. I lay bed and willed sleep to overtake me. It didn't. I then thought about my earlier conversation with myself about Alice. I should try to get to know her and see if what Rose said earlier was true. Also maybe spending time with her will help me decide what to do about this mob lifestyle. I also would really like to spend time away from the estate. It was late so I decided to text her.

 _Hey, I think maybe we got off on the wrong foot. How do feel about going out to lunch tomorrow?-B_

Even if she was awake, she may not respond. The last time we spoke, I had screamed at her and threw a bitch fit. My phone then alerted me to a text message.

 _I would really like that. I know the perfect café we can go to. Meet in your office at 11:30?- A_

 _Sounds like a plan. See you then. -B_

A sense of calm washed off me and I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up later than expected. I groaned and felt like rolling over and sleeping longer. None the less, I forced my butt up. After getting ready for the day, I headed to the lab to work on some the samples I collected yesterday. I knew I wouldn't be able to get through all of them today because after lunch with Alice, I would have to head back the club to examine the next round of girls. Quarter after eleven approached quickly and headed back to my room. I grabbed a dress to change into later at the club. Only reason I even considered it was because of Rose yesterday. I opted to find a dress here since I had few more options that were a little more modest. I didn't plan on staying long after I examined the girls, but depending on how lunch with Alice went, I may want to talk with Rose again. I picked out a cocktail dress that was a little fancy for a strip, but would have to do.

I went to my office to meet Alice and also grab the files of the girls I would be seeing today. After gathering what I needed, I heard a knock on the door. I assumed it was Alice, but was surprised to see that it was Jasper.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note: Big thanks to my beta** Fanpireish

* * *

 _Previously….._

 _I went to my office to meet Alice and also grab the files of the girls I would be seeing today. After gathering what I needed, I heard a knock on the door. I assumed it was Alice, but was surprised to see that it was Jasper._

* * *

Chapter 12

BPOV

"Can I help you?" Yeah I probably sounded like a bitch but I was supposed to be meeting Alice in my office and Jasper showed up instead. It wasn't that I was _unhappy_ to see him, just that he wasn't at all who I expected.

"Well hello to you to, Bella." He replied.

"I don't have time for chit-chat. I need to go meet Alice."

"That is why I am here." He stated.

"Well, get on with it, then." I said with an attitude.

"I want to know your intentions concerning this lunch with her."

"My intentions?" I practically scoffed.

"Yes, your intentions. Like why exactly you invited her to go out?"

"To get to know her fucking better! Like I told her!" I yelled.

"You want to get to know her better?" He asked like he didn't believe me.

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me. I have a lunch date." And I walked out of the room, never looking back.

"Bella!" I heard Jasper call in the background. But I didn't care. I was two seconds away form something I would later regret. By time I got to my office, Jasper had me by the elbow and spun around. "Bella, I-"

But he cut off. I pushed him against the wall and then pinned my arm against his neck. "Do not touch me." I then released a now shocked Jasper. I turned around and was met with Alice. _Hope she isn't pissed that I pinned her husband to the wall._

Alice let out a sigh and said, "Jasper. I asked you not to talk to her. Didn't I say no good would come out of it?" Uh… Well then… Didn't see that coming.

"Alice. I think Bella just proved my point about her being too dangerous for you to be around." Jasper said with clenched jaw.

"I'm too dangerous for her to be around?" I asked in disbelief. He could not be serious.

"Yes." He stated firmly

"Jasper, shut up before you piss her off anymore. You have not been helping the situation. You let your protective nature of me hinder possibly helping Bella. You and Edward both for that matter. It will end in a blood bath if you two can't realize that I can take care of myself. I am so sick of you and Edward telling me how to handle being around Bella and play a part for this bigger agenda. I'm done! You and the guards are more than welcome to tell him I said that too!" Holy shit. Go, Alice! But what the hell was that about? Agenda?

"Well then, now that that's settled, Alice, are you ready to leave for lunch?" I said with smile, ignoring Jasper's glares as I spoke,

"Yes, I am." She replied with a smile that matched mine.

We headed down the hallway with our guards while Jasper remained in same spot, stewing in his anger and frustration. He could stew all he wanted for all I cared.

We remained quiet till we got in the car, but then I spoke up. "You know, I think it was great was great what you did back there. Speaking your mind to Jasper and all."

"I have been going along with what he wants concerning you, but I am tired of it. No doubt, Edward will find out about the conversation and I will have a talking to him as well. It is long overdue though. I have told Edward numerous times things he shouldn't do concerning you, but he does it anyway! And sometimes has me help!"

"Like?" I suggested.

"For one, dressing you up for the club and then telling you about being his date. I told him it wouldn't go over well. Even though everything I told you was true, about keeping my family safe, he had me and everyone else handle it wrong. To spring it on you at the last minute wasn't fair and I told him you would have the reaction you did."

"It's like he wanted me to react." I mumbled.

"Well I later found out that is what exactly it was." Alice replied firmly.

'What?"

Before she could answer, one of Alice's security informed us that we had arrived at the café. I noticed Garrett was in the car, but not Jacob. When we exited the vehicle, I saw Jacob had ridden in another car with the rest of Alice's security.

We made our way into the café and Alice was greeted by who I assumed was the owner.

She requested her usual table and we were seated.

"One of the reasons I love this place this so much is that when I am seated at this table, the security can't hear any of my conversation. They always sit at advantage points that would be best for outward threats which also happen to be out of hearing distance for normal voice.

I glanced around and saw where her and my security. She was right, they definitely wouldn't be able to hear us over the restaurant noise, but they were in the best spots for security to canvas the area.

The waitress came and took our order.

I then turned back to Alice, "In the car, you said you found out that Edward wanted me to react."

"Yeah. He wants to tap into the part of you. He wants to force it out of you."

"Why?" Even though I was pretty sure I already knew the answer.

"To use it for his advantage. Having someone with your skills could greatly benefit the organization. You're a doctor _and_ a soldier. And not just any soldier, a highly trained soldier from a government program, You're one in a million. He likes that… For his own benefit, of course."

I knew it. "He has no clue what he is getting himself into."

"That's what I said!" Alice practically shrieked.

"I can't let that part of me out, Alice."

"I don't agree with my brother and his methods or his agenda, but I think you do need to face that other side of you."

"I-" But Alice cut me off before I could finish.

"Hear me out, that part of you… That's just it, it is a part of you. A part of you that you need to face and overcome."

"I can't. If I face it then the monster comes out..."

"You're not a monster." She said firmly.

"A part of me is." I replied quietly

"No, it isn't. You had bad experiences and bad things happened because of it. But _you_ are not bad, you're not a monster, the experiences you had were just monstrous."

"Yes I am." I said exasperated.

"No, you are not!"

"Then why is it that whenever the part wants to come out, I feel like I am losing control?"

"Because you haven't learned to control it! You did at one point lose control of it. Instead of regaining that control, you buried that part of you. You buried it and in the process associated all the bad with part of you. A part of you that could do good." Alice insisted.

"Alice… I can't control it."

"Yes, you can. Back at the estate, you channeled that part of you. It was only a little bit and it was only for a second, but for a moment you tapped into the side of you."

"I felt threatened."

"When we got here and told you about the security, I saw you look around and assess the situation. I saw that calculated look into your eye. You weren't feeling threatened then."

"I was making sure we were safe." I replied.

"But you still used that other part of you. If it was only a little bit and for a short amount of time, you still used it. That shows that you can control it."

"It is still situation based then. I don't know how to do it on command." I said.

"You need to practice, so you can control it again, and so that one day it won't end up controlling you."

I agreed with Alice, but she made it seem so easy…. Also how can I "practice" without it ending up controlling me?

"I can see the reservations you have about this but if you do it the right way then it will work out." She said.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked

"Call it intuition." She replied with a smile.

"I'll consider it. But even if I do decide I want to take hold of the other side, I'm not sure how to go about it."

"Hmmm… You tend to enact it in threatening situations, so I suggest recreating threatening scenes or the illusion of them." She stated.

"You can't be serious." I dead-panned.

"Well, maybe not creating threating situations…. But you do need to be in a situation where your training takes over. Oh! Sparing!"

"Sparing?"

"Yeah, like mock fight but there is still a winner, and no _real_ loser, since everyone walks out with all their limbs."

"Yeah, I know what it is. But that might not help especially if I don't feel the opponent would be a challenge…"

"Jasper would be-" She stated.

"No. I couldn't risk hurting him. See, that is where the problem lies. I don't want to accidently hurt someone… "

"Someone you believe to be innocent."

"Yeah…" I answered.

"I could maybe change that…."

"Alice… What are you thinking...?" I was a little worried.

"Give me time to formulate a plan, but I have an idea brewing."

"Care to share?" I asked.

"No, not yet. Once I work out some details, I will clue you in."

I arched and eyebrow.

"Let's change the subject, shall we?" She suggested.

"Okay, how much flack are you going to get from Edward and Jasper?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Those two worry to much. Their combined worry has caused them to be at each other's throats."

"How so?"

"Jasper has been worried about both me and you. He has expresses his worry for you to Edward in such a way that it makes Edward worry for me."

"You lost me."

"Jasper tries his best to protect you during meetings. Edward sees this as Jasper`s interest in you as a threat."

"A threat?"

"In two ways actually. First of all, as a brother. He worries that Jasper harbors feelings for you that would be compromising to me and Jasper's marriage."

"Alice, that isn't true. About Jasper harboring feelings-"

"Oh, I know, but that doesn't mean Edward still doesn't worry. He is my brother. But there is also reason number two."

"Which is?" I asked.

"I think that Edward may see Jasper as a threat to you and him, him meaning Edward."

"Excuse me?" I asked, even more confused.

"Edward may worry that Jasper will get between you two."

I laughed. "Between us. What is there to get between?"

"You don't fool me, Bella. I see those sparks."

"Sparks?" She couldn't be serious.

"Yes, remember I have great intuition.

"Yeah, I think your intuition is broken." I joked.

"Laugh all you want, but you know I'm right."

"You do realize that we are talking about Edward, right? All he sees in me is what he can benefit from and what can further about his agenda."

"I think Edward at the moment may…. Yeah, he may see you as someone he can benefit from and help push his agenda. But I think there is more. I think that deep down he cares about you."

I laughed. "Edward doesn't care about me. He cares about what I can do for him."

"But I think deep down there is something more. Edward might not even realize it, but I definitely see a future with you two."

"I think you may have had one too many cocktails before leaving the estate." I said with a laugh.

Alice's got somber. "I haven't been drinking." She said seriously.

"Alice, I was joking."

"I know… Just don't joke around Jasper about me drinking." She seriously.

"Okay…" I said, confused.

"I'm sorry… It's just…;

"Just what?" I asked.

"I wanted to bring it up to you later. It's one of the reasons Jasper has been more protective than usual. I'm not even sure."

Oh god. "Spit it out Alice."

"I think I may be pregnant."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note: I apologize for the delay in posting. I had some real life issues that took absolute precedence. Once those issues were resolved, I then had some medical issues happen. I had issues with my vison which made it impossible to write, and honestly daily living was hard especially being a single mom. Again, I am sorry, but hopefully ya'll understand.**

 **On another note…. Several people have wondered about Edward's POV since it has just been Bella for the past few chapters. Edward will make a reappearance, but not this chapter. I have purposely left out Edward POV to make you all speculate what is going on his head. I know I am cruel.**

 **This chapter has not been beta-ed. When she gets back to me, I will update the chapter. So all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

 _Previously…_

" _I wanted to bring_ _it_ _up to you later. It's one of the reasons Jasper has been more protective than usual. I'm not even sure."_

 _Oh god. "Spit it out Alice."_

" _I think I may be pregnant._ "

* * *

Chapter 13

I was a little shocked. I didn't expect Alice to tell me she was pregnant. I sat there unresponsive for who knows how long.

"Say something Bella." Alice pleaded.

"I'm just a little surprised… You and Jasper just got married…"

"I know. I know. There is a chance it's a honeymoon baby, but also a chance I got pregnant before the wedding."

"Alice, in this day and age, it isn't all that uncommon."

"I know. I guess it is more about mob politics. Also, Edward may be a little upset, but I am more worried about…" Alice trailed off. She looked nervous and my stomach tightened.

"Worried about what?" I said soothingly.

"Him being overprotective, like over the top. Edward and Jasper both actually. They both are very protective of me as it is and they have to be, to an extent. Living in this type of life warrants danger and risk. Me being pregnant though, puts a bigger target on my back."

"Why?" I asked, though I had a pretty good guess.

"Because Edward has no children, no heirs essentially. I'm his only sibling, so my children will be next in line to take over the "business" if Edward never has children."

"So you could be pregnant with the next mob prince or princess?"

"Exactly."

"Well damn." Talk about pressure.

"Which is why I need to be absolutely sure about being pregnant before it even gets mentioned to Edward. I told Jasper in hopes he would be understanding of why I needed to talk to you. You texting me last night was a God send. Jasper though went into over protective mode."

"Why didn't you come to my office?" I asked.

Alice looked nervous again. "Because Edward most likely has it bugged." She barely whispered.

"I knew it!" I said a little too loudly. We got some stares and my security looked ready to pounce. After I made sure they wouldn't approach us, I spoke again. "I suspected he had my office bugged, but you suspecting….well it pretty much confirms it." Hell, if I was him I would have it bugged.

"So how can we run a test?" Alice asked.

"Well, first off. Have you taken a home pregnancy test?"

"No, I have been too scared. I suspected I was pregnant because my period is late."

"I have some urine tests…" Light bulb went off in my brain. "We can do everything at your club. I am supposed to be there doing check ups for the girls for the next several anyways. Is there security feed in the check up rooms? If so, does Edward have access to it?"

"The security feed never gets checked unless there is an incident. It would fall to me anyways. I can just scrub it afterwards." Alice answered.

"Okay. I will need access to several types of equipment."

"The last doctor kept additional equipment in storage at my club. I was going to show it to you anyways. He had it in case any girls suspected they were pregnant."

"Perfect. Let's plan for tomorrow after I get done with that day's round of girls. Is that doable for you?"

"Yes." Alice let out a breath, like she was relived. "Thank you so much, Bella. I really appreciate this."

"It's what I am here for. I also understand your need to keep it under wraps until we know for sure if you are pregnant."

We finished our lunch and parted ways. Alice was going back to the estate, and I needed to go to her club to start on the next round of girls. On the car ride over, I thought over how the lunch date went completely different to how I had originally planned. I was supposed to have gotten to know more about Edward and Alice's relationship and see if it matched up to Rosalie's account. I also was supposed to get more intel about the mob lifestyle, so I could make a better judgement call about what I was getting involved in. Instead, Alice confesses to me that she suspects she is pregnant and we arrange a secret doctor appointment. We were earning each other's trusts at least. I was beginning to like Alice more. She stuck up for herself earlier at the estate, but at the same time didn't put herself in unnecessary danger. Once we ran some tests, Edward could be notified if she was indeed pregnant.

We arrived at the club and I got started on my work. Hours passed and I finished up for the day. It was late, but the night was just beginning for the night life business. I made my way back to the car, with my two goons... excuse me "security" in tow. Jacob still gave me the cold shoulder, but I was at the point I didn't care. When I stepped inside the car, I was not expecting Edward to be seated inside.

"Hello, Bella." He greeted in his smooth, velvety voice. I had a momentarily flashback to my time in the shower when I was… I shook all thoughts away.

"Is there a particular reason you're in my car?" I asked flatly, still standing outside the vehicle.

"Get in and I will explain." He instructed.

I raised an eyebrow but obliged.

"Garret, up front. Jacob, second car with my security." Edward barked out and the good little lackeys obeyed. The privacy screen was up in the car, therefore Garrett and my driver wouldn't hear whatever Edward wanted to talk about. I assumed he wanted to talk, nothing else would be happening.

"Couldn't you just wait to talk to me when I arrived back at the estate?" I asked in a bored tone.

"We're not going to the estate." Edward answered.

"Care to share where we are going?" I asked, keeping my voice even, though I was a little pissed.

"One of my clubs. I need to make an appearance and then have a meeting. You will come since..."

I cut the bastard off. "Ever think to ask me? Instead of telling me."

"If I were to ask, we both know what your answer would be."

"Something sarcastic and witty?" I answered with a smirk.

Edward rolled his eyes and then changed the subject. "How did your lunch date with my sister go?"

"Are you attempting small talk?" I asked with a dry laugh.

"I'm more interested in your sudden interest with my sister." Edward replied firmly.

"Alice has wanted to spark a friendship every since we meet. I am going to be here for awhile, so I might as well try to get along with the more favorable company."

"I'm not favorable company?" He asked, with a smirk.

"Hardly" I replied, reverting back to sounding bored.

He leaned in close to my ear. "I think that kiss the other night was quite favorable." He purred seductively.

A fire started to ignite in me, but I ignored it. Was I attracted to Edward? Fuck yes. Was I going to act on it? Hell no.

"Are you trying to get up close and personal with me Mr. Masen?" I asked with a sly smile.

"I believe we have already gotten passed that line, Ms. Swan." He smirked.

I laughed. "You have such an ego."

"With a dick to match it's size."

I scoffed, but then decided to turn the conversation. "If you want to get up close and personal, then I have the perfect suggestion."

Edward raised an eyebrow and said, "And what would that be?"

"During my lunch with Alice, we discussed different strategies to help with… certain issues I have."

"Issues?" He interrupted.

"Let me finish before you start with the questions. Long story short, I need a sparing partner."

"I am can arrange a sparing partner for you." Edward stated, like he had magically solved the problem..

"You misunderstand. I want _you_ to be my sparing partner." I said with a sly smile.

The expression on Edward's face was priceless. I believe I did truly shock the great Edward Masen.

"Me?" He asked, clearly not buying it.

"Yes." I answered, trying not to laugh.

"Why?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"I need someone that I wouldn't be afraid to hurt. If I spare with my security or anyone else, I will hold back. You though, well I wouldn't hold back given the chance to kick your ass." I replied, not hiding my laughter.

"You want me agree to being your punching bag?" He asked in disbelief.

"Are you not confident in your fighting abilities?" I asked, with a smirk on my face.

"We both know I am cocky, but I am not dumb, Bella. I know that your abilities have the potential to far exceed my own."

"So is that a 'no' then?" I asked innocently.

He stared at me for a moment, like he was deep in thought, and then said, "I will agree to one round. After our single round, you have to go against opponents of my choosing. All of which will be far from innocent. If your damage to them happens to be permeant, you will be doing society a favor, trust me. Do you agree to these terms?" He had gone into business mode at this point.

I stared at Edward for a moment. He was trying to sway it so it would benefit him in the end. He wanted me to loose control, to unleash the monster. I was at a cross roads though. All my instincts and training were trying to come out. If I wasn't careful, they would come out when least expected and I would have no reign over them. I needed to practice exercising them again, and while Edward's suggestion would not be my first choice, it necessarily wasn't the worst choice. After all, I would get to kick his ass first.

"I agree to your terms. When should we arrange our session?" I replied, using my professional voice.

He chuckled. "Eager are we? First, let me get through my meeting with the Senator and we'll talk."

"Senator?" I asked, confused.

"It's who my meeting at the club is with." He responded nonchalantly.

Edward, Alice, and even Rosalie and alluded to or even outright said that Edward's mob business had dealing with the local politicians. I knew not all politicians were squeaky clean, but it was harder when you put a face with a dirty ones. Fuck, I even liked the current Senator. Come to think of it, he was up for re-election soon…. Before I could ask about it, three knocks sounded on the privacy panel. We had arrived at the club, one of Edward's night clubs. We took Edward's private entrance, but the locals knew he was here. We of course were in the VIP section and various hot shots made their rounds. After about two hours, Edward instructed that we were to go to office. I raised my eyebrow. Why the hell did he want to take me to his office? Then Edward gave me a knowing look. _Meeting with the Senator._ He couldn't leave me in the VIP lounge for any length of time, that would raise suspicion. Instead, we needed to look like we left together. I followed Edward to a private elevator. We both remained silent and before I knew it we were in his office. His office was surprisingly modern and didn't look like it belonged to a mob boss. One wall was a completely glass. It essentially was one, giant window that overlooked the city. I walked over and looked out into New York. It was beautiful at nighttime, all lit up.

I heard footsteps behind me. "You can see Central Park to the right." Edward said quietly.

"It certainty is a view. I am a little surprised that you have so much glass, makes you seem vulnerable."

He chuckled and then tapped the glass with his knuckle. "Trust me, this is anything but vulnerable. It is a one way glass so no one can see in, even with the best equipment."

"Let me guess, bullet-proof too?" I asked sarcastically.

"Missile proof actually." He stated with a smirk.

Well, shit. "Don't you think that is a little overboard?"

"No, my safety is top priority. You can never me too careful."

I didn't respond.

Edward looked at his watch and said, "The senator will be here shortly. I will show you where you will be observing."

"Observing?" I asked, confused.

"Did you think you would be in plain view?"

"No, but I didn't think I would be 'observing' either." I stated.

He laughed, the bastard laughed. "Well, I think it would do you good."

I rolled my eyes, pretending I didn't care, but deep down I was very curious to hear what the senator and Edward were going to talk about. Edward then walked to the wall and hit a button that I didn't know was there. A keypad appeared and Edward entered a 6 digit code. The wall then moved and opened like a hidden door.

"This is my panic room, but think of it as an observation room for tonight's purpose. You will be able to see and hear everything that happens in my office during the meeting. I am the only one to have the code to open it from the outside _and_ the inside, in case you had any bright ideas about making yourself known to the senator."

I actually snorted at his last comment. I hadn't thought of crashing his meeting, until he mentioned it. I stepped inside and Edward entered a code to close the door.

Time to see what the senator wants.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Note: First of all, I am sorry it has taken so long to update. It has been almost two month and that makes me really sad. Real life has been stressful and a lot of issues and problems arose. Things have died down, sort of, so I will try my best to update once a week.**

 **Also this chapter has not been betad (pretty sure I know longer have one) so all mistakes are my own.**

 **I highly recommend re-reading the last chapter or at least skimming it to refresh your memory on what has happened recently**

* * *

Chapter 14

EPOV

After securing Bella in the panic room so she could overhear the meeting with the Senator, I informed my security to let the Senator in my office. I lit a cigar and waited. Several minutes later he arrived decked out in his "disguise." He didn't want the wrong people to see him at my club. He couldn't afford to be connected to the mob, since he allegedly was "cleaning up the streets" and one of his campaign promises was to aid the police and D.A. office in taking down the mob. If only they knew that I practically funded his campaign.

"Hello Senator. I see you made it safe and sound."

"I don't have much time." He remarked while removing his coat.

"You will fucking make time. Are you forgetting who you are speaking too." I said an icy tone.

That got the fuckers attention. "Uhh... I meant no disrespect. It's just my wife is expecting me at a certain time..."

"I don't want to hear about your married life. I want to talk business. Your last message said we may have a problem with the upcoming election."

The fucker took a deep breath then finally talked. "My campaign adviser is concerned about me getting re-elected. The last polls showed that citizens were unhappy that there have not been more arrests concerning the mob."

I blew out a puff of my cigar and took a moment before I spoke. "Remind them how much you cleaned up in the beginning before you were even elected."

"We have." He replied.

I blew smoke right in the fucker's face and then threw him a bone. "Tell you what. Some of my men have had some discrepancies with one of the rival gangs on the bottom of food chain. A couple of little fish who want to play with the sharks. I can arrange a course of action where you will be responsible in helping in their arrests. Arrange a press conference where you will say a bunch of bull shit about "cracking down on gangs" and "passing bills in the Senate to aid the war on drugs" and "changing gun policy" what not. I will have my connection in the police get in touch with you. When he makes the arrests, a press conference will be made and I'll make sure you look real good. How you worked with the police department to make the streets safer, promises of new laws to make drug offenses harsher, yada yada yada. Fuck I will even make both a drug and gun bust. It will help fuel that bullshit campaign about gun policies. " I will just make sure I get the guns and drugs back. My inside cop will make sure the evidence gets "misplaced."

"You make it seem so easier" The Senator remarked.

I laughed. "It's about who you fucking know, what connections you have. None of it is fucking easy." I chuckled darkly. "Set up the press conference. My guy will get in touch with you. Anything else your fucking campaign adviser is concerned about?" I sneered.

"N-No."

"Good. I"ll have my security escort you out."

Several minutes later, the Senator was gone and I punched in the code to release Bella from the panic room. She was quiet and looked deep in thought. She didn't say fucking anything on the way down to the car and I had enough of the silence.

"You have no comments about the meeting with the Senator?" I asked.

She looked at me, deep in thought for a moment before responding. "You helped get him get elected."

"Yep"

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I wanted someone new in the office. He was a first time runner against someone who had never lost an election."

"He exposed the last Senator for who he really was."

"Yeah, Bella. I fucking know. Who do think helped him pull that off?"

She didn't seem surprised. I knew she fucking put the pieces together, but she wanted to hear it herself.

"Bella, the Senator has the best intentions..."

She scoffed at that. "You just confirmed he is connected to the mob like the last Senator. He is just as corrupt."

"That is where you're wrong sweet cheeks."

"Sweet cheeks? Really?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up and just fucking listen to me for a second."

"Don't you fucking-" She was pissed, but I cut her off.

"Fucking hear me out, okay?"

The bitch actually remained quiet.

"When the last election was going on, I had the full intention of helping the old Senator. My pops was technically still in charge, but I ran things due to him being sick. The old Senator had a list of new demands. The old fucker had gotten ballsy since he had been in office for so long and thought he could call the shots. He wanted us to start supplying him with underage girls. That would have crossed one of our hard rules. We don't involve people who are underage even if they are consenting. The Senator knew this but started threats since I told him it wasn't happening. Fucker thought he could call the shots. During that time, our current Senator was running against him in the campaign. When I approached the fucker, he thought I was going to kill him. He even threatened to expose once I offered him my deal, like that would have happened. It took a lot of convincing for him to be on board, since he honestly wants to better our country."

"So all those arrests, new laws and regulations..."

"Yours truly helped with."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because even I have limits, Bella. I do have code and sense of morals. I keep the drugs out of the schools and the kids off the street. I don't believe in human trafficking." And stricter gun laws means more business for me, but I'll keep that piece of information to my self.

"But prostitution at the clubs is okay?"

"It's different. That isn't the only thing those girls do. I also don't force any of them to do it. You have fuckers that kidnap and then sell people like animals. I don't fucking do that. If the girls just want to dance at the club or serve drinks then so fucking be it."

Bella was silent. Hopefully thinking over what I said. I was slowly chipping away at her fucked up morals.

We rode the rest of the ride back to the estate in silence. I got out of the car without another word and left Bella to go to her room. It was fucking late, or early, depending on how you look at it. I went to bed because I had plenty of shit to do the next day.

Upon waking up, I had a text form Bella. She wanted to spar. Today.

Was she fucking serious? It gave me little time to no time to prepare. I agreed none the less. Maybe what I said yesterday got to her and she needed to blow off steam. I texted her the time for us to meet at the gym.

Hours later and it was sparing time. I arrived early to get things set up. Bella arrived and in work out clothes that hugged all the right places. I then stopped thinking with my dick and actually started to focus. I threw a baton at Bella which she caught.

"We're fighting with wooden sticks?" She asked sarcastically.

"It's a baton, which I am sure who knew. Used in several different martial arts, which I am sure you also knew. First rule, whoever is on the ground for more then ten seconds loses."

"Okay. What are the other rules?"

I didn't answer her. I just lunged. Even though I caught her off guard, she still blocked me.

"What the fuck, Edward?!" She yelled.

I didn't respond. I just continued to attack. Bella hesitated, but still stayed upright. We continued to spare, but I could tell she was holding back. I turned it off. Turned of my emotions. I couldn't worry about hurting her, because the truth was... if anyone was going to get hurt it would be me. Bella continued to hesitate, but always blocked. She kept up defenses, but never initiated to actually take me down. We continued to spare for some time and both had sweat pouring from us.

"Come on, Edward. This is enough. Let's just be done." Bella yelled while blocking me.

"Nope. One us has be on the ground and for ten seconds." Neither of us had hit the floor. Bella hadn't because I couldn't get an advantage. The only reason I was still upright was because Bella hadn't actually tried to knock me down. She was still holding back.

"Come on, Bella. Turn it off."

"Turn what off!" She yelled back.

"You know what!"

Minutes continued so I started to fight dirty. I got an opening and about knocked her across the head.

"What the fuck, Edward!"

I continued. I put my mind into killer mode. I attacked to kill.

Bella's eyes grew wide. We continued and then something changed with Bella. It was like she flipped a switch. I could see it in her eyes. She lunged and so help me fucking god, if I wasn't truly scared. Within two minutes, I was down on my back with the end of the baton in my face. Bella was breathing hard with that killer look in her eyes. Then I saw recognition fill her eyes and the deadly killer vanished. She backed away and dropped the baton. She almost looked remorseful. She sat on the floor and started whispering to herself.

I sat up and made my over her her. By this point, her head was in her hands.

"Bella." No response. "Bella." Nothing " BELLA!"

"WHAT?!"

"Why are you acting like that?!" I yelled back.

"I could have fucking killed you!" She screeched.

"But you didn't." I added with a smirk.

"You think this is funny?"

"No."

"Then wipe that look of her face." She seethed.

"Is my little kitten angry?"

"What the fuck?! Edward, do you not realize I could have hurt you!"

"Yeah I do. But you were holding back. You would block and be defensive, but Bella you never actually tried to take me down until I acted like I was about to kill you."

"I just- I didn't mean to-" She was fucking crying. Fucking wonderful.

"Bella, why are you crying?"

"Because I lost control."

"No, you didn't" She looked up at me. "You let yourself turn it off to take me down. Then when you succeeded, you brought yourself back again. With practice, you can control that other side of you."

"I didn't feel in control." She murmured.

"Because you waited until you had no other choice but to let it take over. You have to learn to switch it back and forth."

She meet my eyes. "You act like you know from first hand experience."

"I am no where near your level. But I know what it is like to switch to Don mode. I can't be like that all the time though. If I did, I would have shot my own mother by now."

Bella laughed. She fucking actually laughed.

"I take it you're done with the pity party?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and got up. "I got to shower and get ready. I have another round of girls to see." She turned to leave, but then turned back around to face me and said, " Umm.. Er.. Thanks. I think..."

I chuckled which got me a look from Bella. "Just remember that I get to pick who you spar with next."

"Yeah….Right….." She mumbled and then started to walk away.

I stood there for a minute watching Bella leave. A feeling I never felt before started in chest. I rubbed the spot but the feeling remained…..

Oh well. It's probably heartburn.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I know I haven't responded to any for last chapter, but I read each and every one and appreciate them!**

 **Also… the beginning of this chapter might upset some readers. PLEASE read the entire chapter before you bitch at me.**

* * *

Chapter 15

BPOV

I stood in the shower letting the water run down my body. I had just finished sparing with Edward. After the initial shock of landing Edward on his ass, a plethora of emotions assaulted him. I didn't like losing control, but Edward insisted I didn't. That I merely channeled that other part of me. I knew to a certain degree he was right, but I still feared that unleashing the monster from his cage would have dire consequences. Edward didn't realize we were playing with fire. Who all would get burned by the time I tamed my inner monster?

I tired to change my thinking. I was assaulted with images of Edward earlier- all sweaty and panting. I felt myself get flushed and ache in my core. NO! NO! NO! I did NOT to be thinking of Edward again the shower. Last time ended with me screaming Edward's name during climax. I would not subject myself to that again. _Subject yourself? You make it seem like it was sooo horrible to endure. You know you enjoyed every minute of it._ Shut the fuck up.

I hit the wall and yelled in frustration. I quickly shut off the water and go it. Aft3er wrapping myself in a towel, I went back into my bedroom. I wasn't expecting to see Jacob with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" He asked seriously.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"We heard a loud thump and then you yelling." He answered, but I then I noticed him appraise my body. He was trying to be discreet, but he failed.

"I hit the wall." I answered with a sing song like tone.

"Ohh…." Jacob was trying to play it cool, but I could see he was getting worked up. I knew he thought I was attractive; seeing me know did something for him. I could use this to me advantage. I was horny as hell and needed a fix. If not, I was going to cave to Edward.

"Yeah. I'm a little frustrated…" I purred, turning on my charm.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You think you could help me out?" I said, taking a step forward.

"Uhh… Bella, I don't think."

"Please Jacob…" I begged. I stepped forward and whispered in his ear. "I need you." I then ran my had down his pants and palmed his erection. "You want me Jacob." His breathing picked up. I knew I had him.

Deep down, I knew I would recommend this later. But I had itch that needed to be scratched. If I didn't get a fix soon, I would end of jumping Edward's bones. That couldn't happen.

I dropped my towel and heard Jacob gasp. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his neck. That did it. Something snapped in Jacob and he had me up against the wall with the legs around him. He was mouth was on my neck and then breasts. Then his hands found the promised land. I teased my clit with his thumb before plunging two fingers in me. I stifled a cry, not wanting to draw alert others. I lost myself in the pleasure as he worked me over. I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to look at Jacob, because in my mind it wasn't Jacob doing this to me. I uttered words as my climax took over and I shook all over. I then felt Jacob abruptly let me go. I braced myself and managed to not fall over.

"What the fuck?" Jacob spat. Before I could respond, Jacob continued. "You seriously said his name? I thought you wanted me?"

It then clicked. I must of said Edward's name during my climax.

"It's nothing Jacob. I had an itch and you scratched it."

"You selfish bitch." He spat while point a finger in my face.

"If you want to keep that finger, I suggest you move it in the next five seconds." Is said in a icy tone.

"You are no different than him. You only look out for own selfish needs, not caring who you hurt in the process."

"Oh fuck you" I spat.

"I already finger fucked you, remember? Wonder how the boss will feel about his girl getting with one of her guards?" And then turn to leave

I saw red. Before he registered what I was doing, I got his spare gun tucked in the back of his pants and shot him. I heard a _thud_ and then saw Jacob lying on my bedroom floor, blood pouring out of the back of his head.

I stared screaming.

"Bella!" I heard being yelled. I jolted up and then realized I was sitting on my bed still in me workout clothes covered in sweat. Garret and Jacob were looking at me with wide eyes. Jacob? I killed him… I…

"Bella? Are you okay?" Jacob asked with soft eyes. It was dream. It had to be.

I looked to Garrett who was scanning the rooms with his eyes looking for danger. I then realized I was panting, gasping for air. My heart was running a million miles a minute and the sweat was from the nightmare.

"Yeah. It as just a bad dream." I muttered out while I calmed myself down.

"More like a freakin' night terror. It sounded like was someone was killing you." No, more like I dreamed about killing you.

I diverted my gaze. I didn't want to look at Jacob. After my dream… well I felt guilty. Not only that I subconsciously killed him, but how I just used him for my own sexual gain. _It was only dream though. You didn't actually do anything._

"Thanks for checking on me, but I really need to shower and get ready." I glanced at the clock. Fuck, I was going to be late.

"We will inform the necessary people that you will be arriving at the club late." Garrett stated professionally.

I thanked them both and they left. I stripped off and got in the shower. The dream felt very real. I hadn't had that vivid of a dream in years. I replayed the earlier events. After my sparing match with Edward, I returned to my room with the intention of showering right away, but I felt light headed all of sudden. I laid down with the intention of resting for five minutes then showering. I had fallen asleep apparently and had the dream from hell. I acted like a completely different person in my dream. There is no way I would actually do anything like that.

I finished my shower and got ready. I did the bare necessities since I was running late. Jacob and Garrett followed me to my car without mentioning the earlier incident. Thank God. I slipped in the car and was meet with emerald eyes.

"Seriously Edward? What the fuck?"

"Well hello to you too, Sunshine."

"Why are you here?" I asked as the car began to move.

"When I was informed of your late departure, I had to ask the reason seeing as you're never late. Garrett then informed me that earlier they went into your room to remove a threat when they screaming from your room."

"And then he informed you that I was merely having a bad dream." I stated mater of fact like

"Yes, something like that."

I raided my eyebrow, indicating for him to continue. He didn't answer my question though.

"Bella, I merely wanted to check on you to make sure you were all right."

"I'm the doctor here not you." I stated.

"Yes, but someone needs to make sure you are all right when things like this happen."

"You are blowing this out of proportion." I said with a bitter laugh.

"Bella, you had a pretty nerve-wracking nightmare after our spar match. Which was something you weren't exactly thrilled about."

"I asked you to spar." I interjected, getting more frustrated by the second.

"Yes, but you didn't like my rules. You were also not in the best shape after."

"I was in far better shape then you." I laughed bitterly.

"I mean mentally, Bella"

"By the fuck do you care so much?" I asked in hard tone while staring at him coldly.

He held my stare for the longest time and then answered. "You are an asset to my organization. I need to make sure you have your head on straight so that you perform your job properly and well."

I scoffed. I then felt the car come to a stop.

I leaned over and looked him in the eye. Then in a velvety voice I said, "I always perform well." I then got out of the car before he could respond.

The afternoon and evening passed at the club. I put myself in doctor mode the second exited the car at the club. After I saw the last girl of the day, I made my way to the room I instructed Alice to meet me in. Today was the day she would find out if she was indeed pregnant. Neither Garrett or Jacob questioned me when I asked them to remain the hallway. It was what the usually did, but I still reminded them so they wouldn't ask if I needed them inside. Alice was in the room along with Jasper.

"I wanted Jasper here. I hope that is okay?" Alice asked.

"Of course. You're married, and if you are pregnant then it is his baby too."

"Thank you Bella. For everything and especially for not telling Edward yet."

"It's understandable, but if you are pregnant then one of you will need to him right away."

"Of course." Jasper said calmly.

"Have you taken a home pregnancy test?" I asked Alice.

"I took two, but one was positive and one was negative."

"Did you take them at the same time?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well go ahead and give me a urine sample." I told her while handing a container. "Then I will draw some blood."

I obtained both samples. The blood would be analyzed later, but the urine sample results were ready within minutes. I got some additional information from Alice while we waited, like last period, weight, and blood pressure.

"The urine sample is positive." I stated.

Alice's face lit up. I knew previously she was nervous about possibly being pregnant, especially with her and Jasper just getting married.

"I would like to do an ultrasound to confirm though."

"Okay, so have to put some jelly stuff on my belly, right?"

"Well, since you would be fairly early along we need to do a transvaginal ultrasound."

Alice's eyes got wide. "A what?"

"I will insert a wand-like device in through your vagina. It is more accurate for early pregnancy detection."

Jasper's eyes got wide now. I did my best not to laugh at his reaction

"Okay." Alice stated nervously.

I readied the equipment and we went through the procedure.

"Look. See that?" I asked, pointing out the shape.

"Is that?..." Alice hedged.

"That's your baby." I said.

Alice started crying and Jasper look misty eyed.

"Let's see if we can pick up a heartbeat. It's still early so we may not, but that doesn't mean anything wrong." I added the last part reassuringly.

I clicked some buttons and a whooshing sound filled our eyes.

"That's the heartbeat?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, some people say it sounds like a horse galloping underwater."

Alice laughed. "Yeah it kind of does. Can we get pictures?" She asked, sounding hopeful.

"Of course."

We finished up and Alice and Jasper were happy to become parents even if was unexpected.

"I'm so happy. I know we didn't plan this, but it just feels right." Alice stated.

"Now to tell Edward." Jasper said.

That put a damper on the mood. We weren't sure how he would react. Alice thought he could be upset.

"I could be there if you want me to that is. I could be there as both a friend and doctor."

"You could sedate him if he gets mad." Alice joked.

"Don't tempt me." I joked back.

* * *

 **Author Note: Hopefully anyone who was upset at the beginning of the chapter did read it in it's entirety. No, Bella did not actually get finger fucked by Jacob. It was a dream. She didn't kill him either.**

 **Also, I am going to try to start posting on the Facebook page on a more frequent basis.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Note: Sorry for the long absence and delay in posting. If you follow my Facebook page, you know the multiple reasons why I haven't been posting chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 16

EPOV

You know when something is up, but you can't quite put your finger on it? That has been my life for the past two days. It all started when Jasper had to leave for some meeting. I later found out his "meeting" involved Alice. I figured he just promised to take her somewhere or some shit and didn't want me knowing that my sister has him by the balls. But I am then informed that Bella joins this little _meeting_ of theirs. I know something is up. He could have just fucking told me he was meeting up with the doc and Alice, but he has to be all secretive and shit? Fuck that. I don't let him on to that I know something is up. I then notice that Alice is avoiding me. I stopped by her club the day after Jasper`s "meeting" and she made some lame ass excuse of having to leave. She wouldn't even look me in the eye. I'm pretty fucking sure she is keeping something from me. Out of the three, Bella is the only one that is acting normal. After stopping by to Alice, I went to see Bella and she acted fine. That doesn't mean shit though. Maybe I am being paranoid or some shit…. Nah something is up.

It now two days since Jasper's "meeting" with my sister and the doc. The fucker has now requested to see me along with Alice. Jasper better fucking explain what they have been acting so sketchy.

Now I'm sitting in my office waiting for Jasper and Alice. And they just walked in… with Bella.

What the fuck?

"I thought this meeting was to entail Alice, you, and myself." I shot at Jasper. "You didn't mention that Ms. Swan would be joining us."

"Yes, well Alice and I discussed it and felt it was best that Bella was here."

"Well that's get on with it then." I said coldly. Yeah I was being an ass, sue me.

Alice suddenly looked nervous. Bella reached and took her hand while giving her an encouraging smile. Why the fuck was Bella comforting Alice?

"Any day now would be great." I announced.

Bella shot me a glare. "Stop being a jerk. You're stressing her out and she doesn't need that right now."

"Why exactly is that?" Yeah I was still being an ass but I wanted them to get on with it already.

"Alice is pregnant." Jasper stated.

WHAT THE FUCK

"What?" I seethed out in a calm but cold voice.

"You heard him right, Edward. I'm pregnant." Alice said in a low voice.

"Are you trying to put a bigger target on your back?!"

Since I had no children which meant no heirs it made the child my sister was carrying next in line, unless of course I did have children. Normally I wouldn't get bent out shape over this news. But after our father was assassinated I stressed to Alice to keep a low profile. Carrying the next in line to the Masen throne was not keeping a low profile.

"How long have you known?"

"It was only confirmed a few days ago." Alice answered in a small voice.

Jasper's meeting with Alice and Bella….

"How far along are you?"

"Uhhh."

"Alice…."

Bella rattled off the number of weeks but then assured me it was technically two weeks less since conception. Some shit about how doctor's measure a pregnancy due to a menstrual cycle.

I did the math in my head and even when you took off the two weeks…..

"You got pregnant before the wedding!"

"It's not like we planned it." Jasper shot at me. He had been quiet for most of the conversation and let my sister talk.

"I sure as hell hoped you didn't plan to get her pregnant before the wedding!"

"What is the big deal about Alice getting pregnant before the wedding?" Bella asked.

"Oh they didn't tell you? To technically claim the title of being head of Masen Family, the child has to be conceived in marriage. Not born, conceived. The rule came about when men were marrying wives who were not pregnant with their flesh and blood. The title of Don was going to people who weren't of rightful blood."

"Seriously? You mob bosses have these intricate rules and you follow them? It's a load of shit in my opinion. The child is Jasper's; and Alice is the tie to the Masen line anyway. So this shit about 'being blood' is bullshit since the mother is Masen blood technically."

Leave it to Bella to see the holes in the rules.

"It really doesn't fucking matter though. The child could be seen as a bastard to other families. Not to mention if he takes over it could cause a whole slew of problems."

"First of all, don't call my baby a he. My baby could be a girl so stop with your assumptions. Secondly, it isn't set in stone my child will need to take over. If you have children they would be next in line. So problem fucking solved. Get married and have your own heir and leave my child alone!" Alice was yelling by the end of it.

I was seeing red though. No respect. No fucking respect.

"Where do you think you get off talking to me like that?" I yelled while jumping out of my seat. I had stayed seated behind my desk until this point, but now I was pissed. I came around the desk and walking up to Alice. I heard Jasper telling me to calm down but all I saw was red. I continued my journey to Alice until a hit to the chest knocked me down. I then was rolled to my stomach while being moved at an 180 degree angle so that my head was now near Jasper's feet. A weight was on my back and when I moved to get up a cold, metal object was pressed to the back of my head.

"Stay down or I shoot." Fucking hell it was Bella.

"Bella…."

"Do not speak." Her voice cold and emotionless. I had a feeling that something had snapped in Bella a few moments ago and it would be best for me tread carefully.

"Bella, put down the gun." Jasper said in a calm voice.

"I will not surrender my weapon until she has been removed from the threat."

She was talking about Alice.

"Jasper hand off Alice to the guards." I said but was immediately meet with the gun pressing harder on my head.

"I said not to speak." Fuck she was really going to shoot me if we didn't figure this shit out quick.

"Get Jacob." she said and I assumed she was directing it to Jasper.

I heard foot steps but really couldn't see. I wasn't about to fucking move to look either, not with Bella pressing a gun in the back of my head.

I head Jacob's voice then my personal guards' voices. They had been stationed outside of the door and not in the room. They hadn't head the commotion since the room was sound proof due to my not so legal meetings that I held in here. The guards were payed to stop any threat from coming in and if I felt a meeting had a chance to be threatening I would station them in the room. My sister, brother-in-law, and the doctor was not usually categorized as threatening(usually) hence the guards outside verses inside the room.

I imagine seeing their boss face down with a gun at the back of his head changed their mind.

I heard weapons being drawn as well as Jasper and Jacob blocking my personal guards so they wouldn't shoot Bella.

"Stand down." I commanded. I knew they were shocked but I didn't want Bella killed. I would get his shit figured out one way or another.

Jasper then had Jacob take Alice. He was trying his best to diffuse the situation.

"Bella….. Alice is safe." Jasper spoke calmly.

Bella was silent though and stayed in her position with the gun still to the back of my head.

"Bella…. Put down the gun." And still nothing.

Then I heard Garrett's voice. He addressed Bella as soldier and rattled of some military command. I then felt the gun removed and Bella's weight gone. Jasper helped me up while Garret was again talking to Bella in military speak.

My eyes locked with Bella's before her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her body went limp. Garrett caught her before head hit the floor and put her on the coach in my office.

My guards asked what I wanted them to do with her.

"Leave her. Go back to your post outside the door."

"Boss she was going to shoot you."

"Are you questioning my authority?" I asked in a deadly voice.

"No sir." And they hightailed it.

That left me, Jasper, and Garrett with an unconscious Bella.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"She's in the kitchen with your mother. Jacob thought she could help calm Alice."

I nodded. Jacob did good taking her there.

"Why the fuck did she pass out?" I asked

"The stress of the situation must have overwhelmed her and her mind and body shut down." Jasper said.

"I fear this may not be the first time this has happened." Garret spoke up.

"Why do you say that?"

"Earlier this week, Jacob and I heard a scream come her room and we immediately went in. She said it was a bad dream and nothing more. She was still in her work out clothes from her earlier sparing match though. She could have passed out near the bed and when she came too, thought she fell asleep."

"Who was she sparing with?" Jasper asked.

Garret didn't verbally respond but instead looked at me.

"She was sparing with you?" Jasper asked accusingly.

"Yeah. What the fuck is it you?" I seethed.

"Maybe because Bella has passed out twice after dealing with your sorry ass."

I went to reach for my gun and then remembered it wasn't on me thanks to Bella.

"Don't put this shit on me."

"Oh I fucking will. You have finally made her snap. Except she isn't the killing machine you expected. She has been blocking her training for so long and now that you have been forcing it out of her, her mind and body can't handle it."

"You know that she needs to deal with all this. I have been trying to help her."

"Some fucking help you have been."

I shoved him. "You better be thanking God I don't have my piece on me. Or else you would be housing a bullet or two."

Jasper moved closer towards me. I was all for kicking his ass but before the first punch could be thrown a voice interrupted.

"Can't you two ever get along?"

We turned to see Bella now awake.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **I know I know, this chapter is super long considering how long it's been. But the original one I wrote (before it was deleted) was longer but I didn't want to force it now.**

 **A couple of things… First of all, I am sure you have figured it out but…. I make my own mob rules sometimes. If you have read my story "Taken for you" you are well aware of this. So please don't review and say things like "that's not actually the mob works, blah blah"**

 **Speaking of mob stories, I am currently writing my next one. I know what your thinking "Why write another mob story when you should be working in this one?" Well I got stunk in a funk after a nasty anon review blasted my other story in several reviews. The reviews were never posted as I moderate anon reviews. But writing another story helped to get me back in the groove. But….. I will probably not start posting chapters of this new story till I write a good chunk of it or most of it. The key characters are Bella, Carlisle, and Edward. With appearances from other characters. It will have both canon and non-canon parings.**


	17. Chapter 17

BPOV

I was fighting. Fighting the darkness that was trying to overtake me. I felt like I had been asleep for far too long. I tried moving my body but the heavy weight kept pushing me down.

I could hear voices though...

"You know that she needs to deal with all this. I have been trying to help her."

Was that Edward? Who was he trying to help?

I tried my move my hands and managed to move my fingers. I was starting to regain control of my body

"Some fucking help you have been."

Jasper? Why the hell are they fighting? I needed to get up before they tried to kill each other.

"You better be thanking God I don't have my piece on me. Or else you would be housing a bullet or two."

Yep, they are going to kill each other if I don't get up.

I was then able to find my voice. "Can't you two ever get along?" I asked.

They both turned and looked at me.

I moved to get up but settled for a sitting position since my head was killing me. "Seriously you two act like children," I rebuked.

"Excuse me for being worried about you Bella," Jasper said dryly with his arms crossed.

Edward snorted.

I raised an eyebrow at him but he didn't say anything.

"Can either of you tell me what happened?" I asked while rubbing my temples. This headache was from hell.

"You went Rambo on Edward's ass." I turned to see Garrett, who I didn't know was in the room until he spoke. Did I mention that my head felt like jackhammers were going to town on it?

"Really? I don't remember doing that..." I attempted to stand, but started to sway. Floor it is!

"I'm pretty sure you were possessed by G.I. Jane, that or her government agent cousin." Garrett answered with a dark laugh.

"Can you try to be serious because this is serious!" Jasper shouted. He looked tense and pissed off. His stance looked as if he was waiting for a physical fight to break out.

"I am being serious. G.I. Jane is the perfect analogy. How else would you describe Bella dropping Edward to the floor then holding him there with a gun to his head."

I could feel my eyes widen. "I did what?" I turned to Edward and Jasper hoping they would deny what Garrett was saying.

Edward ran his hands over his face. "You kicked my ass after you thought Alice was being threatened." He stated seriously and then sighed. "Garrett managed to talk you down after Jacob removed Alice from the room. Once you handed over the weapon, you passed out."

"Well fuck." Was my brilliant response. I can't believe that I...

"Yeah. Luckily Edward's guards didn't shoot you either." Jasper added while pacing the room. His demeanor wasn't his normal, calm self.

I managed to get up and the room not spin in the process. "I don't remember any of that."

"What do you remember?" Jasper asked. Luckily he had stopped pacing but his face was stone.

"I remember us coming to tell Edward that Alice was pregnant. Then Alice and Edward started arguing and things got heated and then…. nothing… It's like a blank spot in my memory. I felt like I was sleeping and then I woke up to the sounds of you and Edward arguing."

"This isn't good. Your two personas are fighting for dominance." Jasper stated with crossed arms.

"Her two personas?" Edward asked, clearly confused. So was I for that matter

"What do you mean my two personas?"

"In order to protect itself, your mind has created two separate entities. During training and missions, you were able to flip the switch." Jasper stated.

"Yeah, it's the reason they trained me for combat instead of just being a doctor." We both already knew this.

Jasper looked straight at me with a pain in his eyes that I had never seen before. "Your switch is broken."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Edward spat. He moved towards Jasper but Jasper put his hand up.

"Just listen." Jasper then turned to look at me again. "During our last mission, something happened. When I got captured, you shut everything off so you could save me. Then after you realized the collateral damage-"

"They were people! Innocent women!" I shouted.

Jasper moved forward and put his hands on my shoulders. "They weren't completely innocent, but regardless….. When you later realized what happened, it became too much for your mind. You were at war with your self."

"I shut it off. I buried it deep so I wouldn't hurt anyone." I took a few steps back so I could get some space. I hated remembering what happened.

"But you didn't turn it off, at least not completely. Your mind created a separate space just for that part of you. It lay dormant until you needed it again. After Emmett took you from the hospital, you tapped into that part of you, right?"

I nodded. "But only about strategy and defense…"

"Then I attacked you when I woke up at the estate."

We both turned to Edward, who had spoken up. "That had to have set you on edge. During our struggle, I saw a fire in your eyes…" He ran a hand through his hair. "This is my fault."

"Damn right it is." Jasper seethed.

"Can we stop the blame game? I contacted Emmett while Edward was in the hospital so I got myself into the situation because I broke hospital protocol on multiple levels."

Jasper shot Edward another look before turning to me again. "Like I was saying, the part of you lay dormant until you needed it. You keep trying turning it off but it's fighting you. You think you're shutting it off but you're not, not completely. That part of you doesn't want to go dormant again especially with the ever present danger."

"Danger? What danger?" I asked.

Jasper took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders and then chuckled darkly. "You're a doctor for a mob boss and his organization. That's danger seven days a week. This fucker and his men keep pushing you-"

"You have a fucking death wish. Be thankful you're married to my sister.' Edward spat. Good thing he doesn't have his gun...

"You wanna go a round?" Jasper asked while removing his jacket. Edward moved to take his off.

"Will you two stop already?" I yelled. They snapped their heads towards me.

"I would be careful you two. I think G.I. Jane wants to come out a play." Garrett snickered.

I rolled my eyes. "The question is, what do I do now?"

"Stop fighting it. The backlash of burying it…" Edward trailed off.

"Are you serious?"

"The couple of sessions we had…."

"They obviously help let out this monster!"

"I was helping you control it! And it's not a monster, it's a part of you. A part of you that wants out very badly." Edward was right in my face at this point.

"I have to agree with Edward."

I snapped my head toward Jasper. "You can't be serious."

He took a few steps forward while Edward took a few steps back.

"You keep caging the beast, it gets angry. What happens if you keep fighting it and then it finally wins? What if it takes over and you can't switch back? What happens if it decides it's tired of being on the sidelines and takes full control."

My heart was pounding. No. No, I couldn't let that happen.

"So I keep letting it out? How do I know that when I do let it out that it won't…."

"It won't feel threatened anymore," Jasper answered. "I know it's like we're talking about two different people but in reality, it's just two different parts of you. You have to find a way for them to coexist so you're not flipping back and forth. The two parts need to merge and be one."

The thought of that terrified me. I turned and started pacing but stopped when I felt a hand on my arm.

I turned and found myself face to face with Edward.

"I'll help you, Bella, You won't lose yourself." He whispered.

How could I hate this man so much but at the same time wanted to bury myself in his arms and never let go?

Jasper's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "I need to check on Alice."

I broke eye contact with Edward while taking a step back.

"We'll talk some more later, Bella. Okay?" Jasper asked while walking out the door.

"Okay."

It was silent and I couldn't stand it. "Garrett, I'm going to head to the office. I need to put together a plan for Alice's pregnancy.

Putting together a plan for Alice made me realize that we really needed to have another doctor monitor her. I had experience in the E.R. dealing with pregnant women, but they were emergencies. I knew how to perform ultrasounds and basic testing, but it was not my specialty. Everything I knew was from military training in case I needed to be planted at a hospital during a mission.

Alice needed an OG/GYN with experience. I could tend to her in the event of an emergency but she needed to be seen by someone else.

The tricky part would be convincing Edward.

* * *

 **Not a super long chapter nor did major things happen, but the transition was needed.**

 **Next update? Not sure, but I will try for next week.**

 **I apologize for being gone for so long. Life has been crazy. If you follow my Facebook page, you would know that this update was coming.**


	18. Chapter 18

Author Note: This story is so close to 1k reviews! I was so sure that last chapter would bring in enough but not a lot of people reviewed. At least not when you compare it to the fact that over 2k people read the last chapter. I know I suck at replying to reviews(I will try to get better) but I read every single one!

And sorry for the wait! My FB followers know that my internet at home has decided to just not work. I am now relying on my local library until things are resolved.

There is some flipping between points of views in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 18

BPOV

I tried my best submerge myself into work and spent countless hours in my office and lab for the next 24 hours. I needed to talk to Alice and apologize for everything that happened in Edward's office, but I wanted to make sure I had control over myself first. Emmett had popped in at one point to check in on me and I assured him I was fine. It was safe to say he was pissed at what happened, but his anger was directed towards Edward and not me. I also noticed that Garrett and Jacob were making periodic checks on me. After a while, it ticked me off and told them to tell Edward to back off. When they told me Jaspe was the one responsible for the constant checks… well, let's just say he and I had a very interesting phone conversation. I understood why he was concerned, but they didn't need to smother me.

The next day I finally decided to seek out Alice so we could talk. I texted her to see if she wanted to meet somewhere on the estate since we would be discussing sensitive information. She replied back saying she would have the kitchen staff arrange a lunch spread in one of dining areas. Upon arrival, I was surprised to see Elizabeth there.

"Hello." I greeted.

Elizabeth stood up from her chair and pulled me into a hug. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. "Hello, Bella. So good to see again. Shame we live on the same property and never see each other." Her voice was genuine and it made me wonder how this woman had given birth to Edward.

"Mom, don't overwhelm her." I heard Alice say from behind me.

Her mother rolled her eyes and then pulled Alice into a hug. After we all sat down, I started to apologize to Alice for what happened in Edward's office that day but she wouldn't hear of it.

"Honestly, Bella, he had what was coming to him. If he hadn't acted like a neanderthal, then you wouldn't have needed to kick is ass." She then popped another miniature sandwich in her mouth. I'm pretty sure that was her fourth at this point.

"I raised that boy with more manners," Elizabeth added with a head shake.

"Well, still I'm sorry for how it all went down. You don't that kind of stress with your condition. And while we're on the subject of your pregnancy…" I hesitated since I was unsure how she would react.

"Yes?" Alice encouraged.

"You need to be seen by someone else."

"You don't want to be my doctor?" Her voice wavering and she even sounded a bit hurt.

"Of course I want to be your doctor," I assured her, "but you need to be seen by an OB/GYN. While I can regularly monitor you, obstetrics isn't my specialty."

"I see your point…" Alice relented while taking a sip of her drink

"I'm just not sure who we can get to see you. Then there's the issue of Edward..."

"Yeah, he'll be thrilled," Alice stated sarcastically.

Elizabeth then spoke up. "I know just who you need to call dear. I was actually going to bring it up anyway since you both would be here. There's this family who is very discreet. Dr. Charles saw me for both of my pregnancies. I'm pretty certain his son has now taken over though. I'll give them a call and we can set something up."

"What about Edward?"

"This is Alice's pregnancy, not his. As long as we take certain safety precautions, we don't to ask permission for every little thing. If he has problem, I'll deal with him."

The next few days followed a basic routine. I spent a lot of my time doing paperwork and organizing patient files since I now had finished up all the lab samples from the club girls. Next week I would start seeing potential members for the "platinum club" as Edward one put it. All the guys had to be to screened for STDs before they could partake in the "extracurricular" activities the club offered. I wasn't particularly looking forward to that.

Elizabeth had gotten in contact with her previous doctor whose son had in fact taken over. I got in touch with him and he agreed to a meeting to see if we could work out a medical plan for Alice. Now I had to tell Edward. I debated waiting, but then I realized in order for the doctor to get here, he would have to get clearance from security.

He had guards outside his office like always. After they informed him it was me, he okayed for me to come in.

Edward was leaning back in his chair with smirk. "Bella."

"Edward."

"To what do I owe the pleasure.'

I sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk before responding. "I need a person cleared by security. Another doctor will be coming here tomorrow and-"

"What do you mean another doctor will be coming here tomorrow?" He had abandoned his relaxed position and was now leaning forward on his desk.

I took a deep breath to ground myself before I spoke. "Alice needs to be seen by an experienced OB/GYN. This doctor can be trusted."

"How do you know you can be trusted?" he challenged.

"Because his father attended to your mother during her pregnancies. Elizabeth trusts this family."

"So you have been having pow-wows behind my back."

I sighed. "You hired me to care and oversee both your family and employees. I'm making sure Alice is getting the best care by consulting with another doctor."

"So this just a consultation?"

"If all goes to plan, both he and I will be monitoring Alice throughout the remainder of her pregnancy."

Edward was quiet for a moment. "Why not come to me before?"

"So we could have a repeat of what happened last time I was in this office?" I asked incredulously.

"We're discussing it calmly now."

"Which is nothing short of a miracle," I added dryly.

He narrowed his eyes at me but didn't verbally respond. The quietness drug on and wondered if he was internally contemplating his argument. I had expected some sort of fight from him so none of this was surprising. Though I was a little taken back that he wasn't throwing a bigger fit.

"I want to meet him, this doctor." He stated while never breaking eye contact.

"That can be arranged." It wasn't an unreasonable request. Alice was his sister and after what happened to their father… I could understand why he would be overprotective.

"If that's all…." He prodded.

"It is," I answered before I got up to leave. I was almost to the door before I turned around and said, "Thank you… for being reasonable. I only what want the best care for Alice."

"Which is precisely why I'm not objecting to this other doctor. Yet."

I nodded and then left.

* * *

EPOV

After my short meeting with Bella, I poured myself a glass of whiskey. It took everything in me not to drag Alice and Elizabeth in my office during the meeting and demand why they hadn't consulted with me first before contacting this doctor. But I was fucking trying. Emmett had told me the day before that I had to let up or I would end up losing Alice.

Apparently, I was being too overbearing and it was driving my sister away. I, of course, argued at first but Emmett helped me see things from a new perspective. The fucked up rules of the mob world was the reason his mother was killed and why he had no clue who his biological father was. I thought of him as a brother since my mom was the one who raised him since birth. He had a way of reminding me that the rules aren't always right and are sometimes meant to be broken.

The timeline of Alice getting pregnant was a little too close for comfort. Bella was able to get an estimate of conception but it was broad range. Hopefully, this new doctor can pinpoint it so I can know if Alice did, in fact, get pregnant before the wedding. There would be speculation from other mob families either way though.

Alice was right about one thing - I couldn't depend on her children to be the sole heirs of our family.

Which meant I would eventually have to marry and have children.

I spent the rest of the day buried in work at the clubs. Keeping the legal side of things up to date was a chore but a necessity. I couldn't even tell you when I went to bed but I woke up late in the afternoon the following day. The new doctor for Alice would be here soon and I had every intention of meeting him.

After texting Bella, she informed me they would all be meeting in her office.

* * *

BPOV

"Edward's on his way," I announced to Jasper and Alice.

"He's still insisting on being here?" Alice asked with an eye roll.

"He's just looking out for you. I'm actually surprised at how well he took it yesterday. He didn't put up near the fight I thought he would," I replied in full honesty.

"He's trying. Give him some credit," Jasper admitted.

"Fine," Alice huffed. "But the second he gets out of line, I'm throwing him out. I won't have him threatening this doctor or making ridiculous demands."

Edward soon joined and now we were just waiting for the other doctor. Alice glared at Edward while he just ignored everyone.

I let a breath of relief when the knock sounded on the door. One of the guards opened the door and informed us our guest had arrived.

In walked a man who looked to be his late thirties or early forties.

He turned to me and said, "Dr. Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, but please call me Bella."

He opened his mouth to respond but Edward cut in.

"I'm Edward Masen," he said in firm tone with an outstretched hand. Fuck. He was trying to intimidate the doctor.

Luckily Alice cut in before I said something unprofessional.

"Hello. I'm Alice Masen-Whitlock, the patient." She emphasized the last two words while cutting her eyes at her brother. She then motioned to Jasper, who stepped forward. "And this is my husband."

"Nice to meet you," he replied while shaking Jasper's hand. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he introduced himself with warm smile.

I glanced at Edward and saw that he was glaring at Dr. Cullen. What the hell was his problem?

"I have Alice's files on hand if you want to take a look at them, Dr. Cullen."

"Yes, that would be appreciated. And call me Carlisle," he replied with a smile.

I moved to sit at the table and the others followed. Edward sat next to me with Carlisle on the other side. The table was round so Alice and Jasper were in between Edward and Carlisle. Edward, of course, glared when Alice sat next to Carlisle instead of himself.

"According to your files, you seem healthy with no major concerns thus far. I would like to get a better estimate on your due date though. With you being so tiny, we need to watch the growth of the baby. Since your husband is over six foot, you have a higher chance of having a large baby. With your smaller frame, you may not carry to full term or could have complications with delivery. We'll have a better idea later in your pregnancy…. But if the baby measures on the larger size when you've reached your third trimester, then I may induce you."

"But if it's not medically necessary," Edward interjected.

"It may very well be medically necessary." Carlisle calmly replied.

"You just said-"

"Mr. Masen, will all due respect, any decision I may or may not make would be in the best interest of Alice in her baby. While inducing her may not be absolutely necessary, it would be better than waiting until she is full term then complications ensue. Would you risk the life of your sister or her child?"

Damn….

Edward's jaw clenched and saw that his fists were squeezed so tight that it looked as if his veins might pop.

"I like him!" Alice proclaimed.

Edward cut his eyes at her and then me. What the hell did I do wrong?

Before Edward could open his mouth, Carlisle spoke up. "I would like to go over a few questions with you Alice and Jasper. Afterwards, I would like to perform my own exam, that is if you're comfortable doing so. I assume it will be just us and Jasper, but Bella may wish-"

"What?! I will be there!" Edward shouted.

"Mr. Masen, that would most likely make Alice extremely uncomfortable-"

"But Bella can be?"

"First of all, Bella is one of her doctors and-"

"I'm-"

But before Edward could finish, I yanked him from his chair and pulled him toward the door.

Carlisle stared at us with wide eyes. Whether it was from Edward's outburst or me manhandling Edward, I wasn't sure. Luckily, Edward didn't really struggle but once we were in the hallway the yelling began.

"You had no fucking right!" he started but I cut him off.

"No, you had no right!" I yelled back with my finger in his face, "Carlisle has been extremely professional and-"

Edward scoffed. "Professional? The fact that you call him by his first name and he calls you by yours-"

"Because I asked him to! And then he extended the same courtesy to me! We're going to be working closely together. And-"

"Which I do not condone," Edward interjected.

"What? Calling each other our first names or working together?"

"The working closely together. He was fucking flirting with you and-"

"Do you have a screw loose or something? He wasn't flirting me. He was extremely professional which is something you could take a lesson in!" I was practically screaming at this point.

"He's too young. I was expecting someone older."

"For the love of all things holy! He's older than me! And you've never had any problems with my age."

"It's not the same."

"Edward you need to get over whatever it is you have against Dr. Cullen. He's a good doctor and-"

"Well, of course, you would say that."

"What?"

"You would say he is a good doctor but you're biased."

"Biased how?" What the hell was he getting at?

"You obviously find him attractive. I won't tolerate inappropriately-"

"ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME! You don't like the man because he is attractive?" I mean, yeah. Carlisle was attractive, very attractive but that was beside the point.

"See you just admitted it! You too have been openly flirting with each other. It's-"

"Are you high? Have you been dipping into your supply because we must have witnessed two different things going on there."

"Find a different doctor." He roughly ordered.

"No, your reasons for not approving of Carlisle are preposterous."

"I said-"

"And I say, if you don't like it then get over it. Because if you try to fire Carlisle then I walk away from this job too. I thought that yesterday proved you weren't a total jackass but guess I was wrong. I won't have you ordering me around when it can potentially negatively affect the health of others."

Edward remained silent which surprised me. Technically, I was under contract for a full year but he may believe that I would break it.

I took a deep breath then spoke again.

"And for your information, the reason Dr. Cullen thought it would make Alice uncomfortable for you to be present during the exam is because it's an internal exam. Alice won't want her brother present when a doctor is-"

"Okay, I get it!"

"Glad we finally come to an understanding." And with that, I turned to go back into the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author Note: I tried to get this up the week before last. First, life happened and the technical issues. Sorry**

* * *

After our screaming match in the hallway, Edward avoided me the following 24 hours. Jasper though visited my office after the meeting with Carlisle wrapped up.

"I don't know whether to kiss your for putting Edward in his place or smack you for getting yourself that wound up," he proclaimed as he helped himself to chair across from my desk.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well if you kiss me, it will be a toss-up between who will smack you first: me or Alice. As for you smacking me, well, I'll break your arm."

Jasper laughed. "You forgot to put Edward on the list of people hitting me for kissing you."

I rolled my eyes.

"But seriously Bella... Garrett gave me the rundown of what happened and I'm honestly surprised you didn't have another 'incident' or something similar."

I forgot that several guards had been stationed in the hall. No one intervened. I assume Edward told them I wasn't a threat, no matter how heated our discussions got. I wonder if he would feel the same if I pulled a gun on him...

"I have some control, Jasper."

"I know you do, but these 'incidents' aren't always predictable. I would like to take every precaution-"

"I'm handling it," I said firmly.

Jasper was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "Are you and Edward still doing your sessions in the gym?"

"Here and there," I answered while sifting through files.

"Are you going to continue them?"

I sighed before sagging in my chair. "I don't know. Half the time Edward and I are around each other, we're arguing. While our sessions have been productive..."

"I'm assuming there's a but coming."

"But I don't know if there such a good idea."

"Why?" Jasper asked. His tone and posture had changed which meant he was going into interrogation mode.

"Because I just don't think it is. I don't want you psycho-analyzing everything. I have work to do, so if that's all please show yourself the door."

I could tell Jasper was taken back my coldness but he left none the less. I could never admit to him that I was fighting an attraction to Edward. Having us both sweaty, panting breathless, mere inches from each other wasn't helping my self-control. I abruptly ended our last session because I was two seconds away from ripping Edward's clothes off.

Consequences be damned.

That was when I realized just how much I was attracted to him. I convinced myself it was just physical though.

Other than wanting to jump his bones, I couldn't see anything else I would want from Edward.

Or maybe I was just that good at lying to myself.

I wasn't looking forward to today's patients. They were potential members of Edward's "platinum club" who get all access to certain girls. One of the mandatory steps was a full physical and a full screening of STDs. Sadly, I would not be able to get through all "potentials" in one day. I had previously estimated two to three days, depending on the medical histories.

Because of this, Rosalie set it up so that all the potentials would be there today in a single room and I would just work through the list. Whoever I didn't get to today would come back tomorrow and so on.

I made sure my outfit consisted of dress pants, a top with a high neckline, and a white lab coat. I wanted it to be clear that I was there to be a doctor and nothing else.

Stepping into the make-shift waiting area, I first noticed that the potentials weren't the only ones there. Several dancers paraded around to entertain the patients while they waited. I was happy to see that no alcohol was being served though. The last thing I needed was the patients getting tipsy.

I called the first name and it began.

The men were surprisingly cordial and didn't give me any issues. I was in the make-shift waiting room about to get my next client when Edward strode in.

"Bella," he greeted with a smirk.

"It's Dr. Swan in front of the patients." I deadpanned.

He chuckled but there was a deepness about it that was unsettling. "They have to call you that but we both know I'm an exception to that rule." He smirked and I wanted nothing more than to slap it off.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked in a professional tone. I couldn't afford to lose my cool in front of the patients. I hadn't had any issues thus far and I didn't want any now.

"Don't be like that Bella. I just want to make it absolutely clear to these fuckers who you belong to."

What the hell?

"I-" But before I could respond, the bastard opened his damn mouth again.

"I have a meeting tomorrow that you need to be present for. I'm telling you now so you can't use the 'patients' as an excuse. Cut out early if you aren't done by the time I need you. If these fuckers want access to the platinum club than they can wait another day."

What the hell? He didn't need me in attendance for one of his "meetings" in weeks. I was nothing more than arm candy anyways... than it clicked.

"This nothing more than a show of control. You're pissed because of our fight yesterday and now you're trying to reign me in."

He smirked. "You're half right. I also want these fuckers to know that you're mine. And if they so much as look at you the wrong way, I'll put a bullet in them."

"I'm-" I was about to tear him a new one but one of the guards came in. Fucking hell!

"Boss, you're needed on the floor."

Edward's eyes never left mine when he responded, "Be right there."

The guard nodded and left. I then opened my mouth to tell Edward to fuck off and that I was no one's property but I found my mouth covered with Edward's. The kiss was rough and by the time my brain registered what was happening, it was over and Edward was out the door.

I stood there stunned for a moment before getting the next patient.

I didn't see Edward for the rest of the night. Which was a good thing because I didn't know whether I would punch him or kiss him while ripping off his clothes.

I was in conflict with myself. Part of me wanted to tell Edward to go fuck himself and the other wanted him to fuck me.

The next day I was getting ready to head over to the club to see more patients, the "potential members" when Jacob told me a package for me arrived.

"I didn't order anything." Or at least I didn't think I did. All of the medical equipment had come in weeks ago and a restock shipment wasn't due till next month.

"We opened it and checked over everything to make sure no foul play was involved. My guess is... that it's a gift."

"A gift?"

Jacob nodded while producing the package then handing it to me. I thanked him then set it on my bed. The package was a white box that looked to be from a clothing store. Jacob mentioned that it was possibly a gift. Alice maybe?

I lifted the lid and then moved the tissue paper. Oh, my.

If Alice was the one to send this than she and I were going to have words. It was a marroon bodycon dress made of velvet material. The back was partially open but also had a lace material covering the top. It was way more revealing than anything I had ever worn before. Also in the box was strappy heels and a clutch.

Then I noticed the note at the bottom of the box. "Wear this for me tonight"

Fucking hell!

It was from Edward!

Did he really expect me to wear that kind of dress to the club tonight?

I grabbed the box before jerking open my door. Both Jacob and Garrett turned to me with alarmed faces.

"Return to sender," I barked while shoving the box at Jacob.

"There wasn't a return address..."

"We both know who sent it to me. Now take it back. He is out of his damn mind if he thinks I'm wearing that. Hell! He's out of his mind if he thinks he can tell me what to wear! I am done playing these mind games with him!"

I then walked away seething in anger. I wasn't going to show up to this "meeting" tonight. I was not some puppet for him to toy with.

On the car ride to the club, I tried to reign in some of the bitchiness. Tried being the keyword.

After the third patient practically ran out of my office, I knew I didn't to temper my attitude down.

I was rubbing my hands over my face when Jacob brought the next patient in. I had instructed him and Garrett to escort the patients to and from the exam room instead of me getting them like I did the day before. I didn't want Edward showing up in the waiting area again and I knew he would when I didn't show up for his 'meeting.'

"Rought night?"

I looked up at the next patient before glancing at his file for his name. "Have a seat Mr. Ladford."

He sat but continued to talk. "Not going to answer my question? It's a shame. You seem like you need someone to talk you, A friend, perhaps?"

I rolled my eyes. Was this guy for real? So far no of the patients had hit on me, but it seemed like my luck was running out.

"We'll start with blood samples first. Please roll up your sleeve," I instructed, hoping he would get the hint.

"Still so stubborn," he whispered.

I froze at his words. Did he….

"Did you like my gift? From how you've been acting tonight…"

My head snapped up. He sent the package….

He made no move to get up as I studied his face. I was 99.9% sure I had never seen this man before so how did he…. Fuck.

"Who are you?" I asked coldly.

"Not Taylor Ladford but I'm sure you already figured that out. I think the question you meant to ask was 'who do you work for' but I again, I think you've already figured that out too."

I didn't respond. I didn't move an inch. And it wasn't because of fear. I knew I could kill in less than a minute.

I wanted to see how much information he would freely give up.

"You've quiet Isabella. Cat got your tongue?"

I kept my face neutral as he chuckled. "Did you really think The Organization wouldn't keep tabs on you after you left?" he asked condescendingly. "With the amount of money they spent on you, they weren't going to let you just walk away."

"I didn't walk away. They scrapped the team I was on, as well as the entire task force. I was discharged and told to move one."

He chuckled. "They told you to move on for the time being. You had to have known they would eventually call on you again. No one in their right mind would let that kind of talent walk away for good."

"Why now?" I'm sure I already knew but…

"When you and Jasper reconnected that raised some major red flags."

"It's funny. You all told me he was dead."

"It was necessary. And now you both are caught up in illegal activities…"

"I'm merely a doctor. There's nothing illegal about that."

"You're a doctor to a mob organization, one of the largest at that. I'm surprised, Isabella. You were always one for morality and know…" He shook his head dramatically. "We expected better from you."

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"You already know the answer to that. We-"

But then the damn door opened and…. Edward walked in. "I expected you at the meeting," he spat. Edward then looked at the 'patient' and said, "Come back tomorrow fucker. I-" but he didn't finish the sentence.

Why?

Because I knocked the 'patient' out cold. Sure, I could have killed him but I needed more answers.

"What the fuck, Bella?" Edward asked with wide eyes.

I don't think I've ever seen him look more surprised…..

* * *

 **Author Note: Dun, dun, dun….. And yes "The Organization" is the government group Bella and Jasper worked for when they were in the military.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author Note:** _Yeah… It's been awhile. Sorry for my long absence. If you follow my facebook page (Mb1000) then you know why there has been a lack of updates. By next update, hopefully, I will have an idea of a posting schedule. I hope to get back into some kind of rhythm and not have huge gaps of time in between updates._

 _Also! This fic is rated M! For numerous reasons! Please remember that this is a mob story..._

* * *

Chapter 20

EPOV

To say I was stunned would be an understatement. I had every intention of storming in the examination room and dragging Bella out and then to the meeting. She was late and I knew it was on purpose.

What I didn't expect was for Bella to knock the "potential" out cold as soon as I step into the room.

"What the fuck, Bella?"

She didn't respond but instead reached into her lab coat and pulled out a syringe. Before I could object, she injected the poor sucker in the neck.

Looking up at me she said, "Get Jasper now."

"First, all of-"

"Cut the bullshit, Edward. I need Jasper and an interrogation room. Once we move this asshole then I'll explain." Her eyes had a coldness to them that I had yet to see before, so I complied.

Fifteen minutes later, Jasper walked in and repeats my initial response. "What the fuck, Bella?"

"He's from the Organization," was her response. The Organization? What the hell was that?

Jasper's eyes grew wide. "Shit."

"We need to move him soon. Please tell me you remodeled at least one interrogation room."

Jasper nodded. "It doesn't have the medical supplies you need but everything else."

"Get him transported and I'll go to the estate to get what I need. I assume Jacob or Garrett can take me to the location?"

"Garrett can," Jasper answered before looking towards me. "Boss, we need to clear out the makeshift waiting room and then get Rony and Steve to help with transport. I know you have the meeting with the Denali's-"

"Fuck the meeting. They can wait." I shifted my eyes to Bella. "Besides Bella owes me an explanation."

"I told you once we get him moved-"

"Jasper will oversee him being transported. I'm going with you to the estate to get whatever the hell you need. During that time, you're going to start talking. I'm going out on a limb here anyway."

Bella scowled at me but didn't object.

"His file says 'Taylor Ladford' but it's safe to say that's not his actual name."

"And?" I prodded.

"And he works The Organization."

"The Organization… is that?..."

"The government organization Jasper and I worked for when we served in the military? Yes."

"And they want what exactly?" I asked, getting impatient by the second. Why couldn't she just spit it out already?

"Well, Mr. Ladford was just about to let me know but then you stormed into the exam room."

"And you decided to knock him out cold," I added.

"It was necessary. He was distracted and I saw an opportunity so I took it."

Cold and calculated. So unlike the Bella I had grown used to.

We arrived at the estate shortly after and Bella got whatever it was she needed. As we headed to the agreed upon location Bella said, "As I am sure you have already figured out, Jasper and I will be heading this up. While I am grateful for the use of your facilities, I need to be the one to do this. I understand if you want to observe though."

While part of me wanted to put up a fight, I went ahead and nodded. This was something that Bella herself needed to take care of- that I understood.

And I was also a little curious to see her in action.

"He isn't awake yet," Jasper greeted.

"Didn't expect him to be" Bella then filled a syringe with god knows what. "This will do the trick though."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at her. "Where did you get that?"

"I have my ways," Bella answered.

It made me all the more curious as to what was in the needle.

Bella then approached the tied up man and promptly injected him. Not even a minute later, he woke up wide-eyed with heavy breaths.

"Good morning, Mr. Ladford," Bella said in a too-sweet voice.

His eyes darted around as he spoke, "Where am I?"

Bella clicked her tongue, "I get to ask the questions here. Well, more like Jasper here gets to ask. You do recognize him, don't you? From all the files I'm sure they had you read over."

He didn't respond but his breathing was still heavy and he was sweating profusely. The next fifteen minutes consisted of him dodging any question Jasper asked. Bella and Jasper didn't seem at all surprised that he wasn't cooperating.

Then Bella pulled out another syringe.

The sweating increased and so did his labored breathing. Bella then hooked up a heart monitor and the readings were off the charts. Jasper continued firing question after question, not giving Ladford a moment's rest.

They worked perfectly in sync with one another. For a moment I got a glimpse of them when they served overseas. The eerie calmness and calculation I had seen in Jasper before but with Bella...It was almost unnatural how she stalked around Ladford, like a predator with its prey.

"I'm not telling you anything," he panted in between subdued breaths.

"But you were going to tell me something earlier," Bella interceded "before we were interrupted. It was almost like you were going to propose me an offer." The heart monitor spiked. "What exactly were you going to offer?"

"That offer is no longer on the table. No point in discussing it now."

A loud snap resounded in the air. "Fucking hell!" Up until now, Jasper hadn't touched him, but plans had apparently changed.

"It was just your pinky and can still heal properly unless…." Jasper then twisted the broken finger.

"Mother fucker!"

Jasper chuckled. "Start talking or you lose the use of your hands."

No response and another snap then screaming. It went on another three times before Ladford uttered a word.

"I can't offer her the deal now," he gritted out. All the fingers on his left hand were mangled and Jasper was about to start on his right hand.

"We know, but what was the deal you were going to offer?" Jaspers's voice was still calm as well as his demeanor.

"If I tell you, you'll kill me."

"If you don't tell us then we still kill you but it will just a lot more painfully," Bella added, speaking for the first time since bones started breaking.

"Go ahead. Break my other fingers," Ladford panted out.

"Oh, we just won't break them." Bella laughed sadistically. She and Jasper shared a look.

Jasper grabbed one of the devices he had previously laid out then cut off Ladford's right pinky. Screaming ensued as the blood poured. Bella grabbed what looked to be a disinfectant solution and poured it over the open wound. "Wouldn't want you to get an infection now would we?" She then clicked her tongue before Jasper moved on to the next finger.

Once all his right fingers were removed, Jasper traded out devices. "What do you think Doc?"

"Well, he is losing a quite a bit of blood," She mused.

"You want to do the honors? You are the medical professional here after all."

"Of course," she answered before sticking the red-hot metal on Ladford's pinky stub. The scream that ensued was ear-splitting. Bella finished the rest of his hand before handing the device back to Jasper.

"Okay…" Ladford whispered.

"What was that?" Jasper asked with a bone-chilling smile.

"I'll tell you… the offer." The heart rate on the monitor was slowing and I worried he would pass out soon. Though I knew Jasper and Bella wouldn't allow it. "I was sent to convince Isabella Swan that it would be in her best interest to rejoin The Organization."

"We already figured that," Jasper responded in a bored tone before grabbing a jagged knife.

Ladford's eyes grew wide before speaking again. "They wanted her to act as a mole. She would remain in her position as Edward's doctor and report back to the Organization."

"Report back what?" Jasper still tinkered with the knife in his hands, ready to use it at a moment's notice.

"All illegal activity. Once enough information was obtained, we would move to Phase 2." He didn't elaborate any further which was a very bad idea. Jasper thrust the knife into Ladford's arm then twisted.

"What's Phase 2?" he demanded while pulling the knife out.

Ladford's screams started to quiet down before he started to slump forward. Jasper and Bella shared a looked before Bella injected Ladford with another syringe. Ten or so seconds later Ladford's head shot up and the heart monitor spiked.

"What the hell you bitch!"

Jasper stabbed another part of the arm before saying, "Now again, what's phase 2?"

After the initial cries died down, Ladford responded through gritted teeth. "Get you to rejoin. They wanted Isabella to convince you to rejoin. They knew you would be harder to convince but with Isabella..."

"It was assumed that it would be an advantage you?" Jasper asked.

"Once you knew Bella was relaying information to the Organization, you would have had to rejoin the Organization or kill Bella. You couldn't let her go on being a mole unless you also betrayed the Masen family."

Bella then moved forward and spoke, "The Organization had this entire plan hinged on the assumption that I would betray the Masen Family. Why would they think I would?'

Ladford eyes bore deep into Bella's. "Because you always had a strong moral compass. So much, that it was often counted against you in the eyes of the Organization. You have what majority of the members don't- compassion in your heart. Even though your able to flip that switch, your compassionate heart is what brings you back every time. So the Organization knew you had to have had a good reason to accept a position within the Masen Family. Looking into the hospital and police records, it seemed as if you might have even been forced to join. I've been watching you for awhile now and it also seems you're less than content with your position as Masen Family Doctor."

"How did know where I was?" Bella asked.

"The Organization has kept an eye on both you and Jasper since you left. Nothing you've done has gone unnoticed."

"But how? Do you really think we wouldn't notice if we were being constantly watched? There's something you're not telling us." Jasper stated with cold eyes.

Bella took a step closer to Ladford. "I know it isn't a standard GPS tracker because I checked when I first left the Organization. I've done numerous tests to make sure I was chipped, so what is it?"

Ladford didn't respond.

"Jasper, get the acid," Bella stated. She sounded so detached yet there a fire burning in her eyes. I didn't know what to make of it. I had never seen this side of Bella before.

Jasper didn't move a foot before Ladford wheezed out, "It's your blood."

"What?"

Ladford didn't hesitate to answer this time. "One of the Organization's scientist created a genetic marker. A marker that could be tracked but only by the Organization."

"How?"

"It was injected into your blood upon training. A series of injections were performed when they ran various tests to make sure you were physically adequate for your selected group. As your blood circulated back through your system, the marker infiltrated the heart itself. Your heart is literally a beacon for the Organization to find you."

* * *

 _Author Note: Dun, Dun, Dun._

 _I know, I know. It wasn't a super long chapter (especially since the long absence) but I wanted to end it there._


End file.
